


Harry Potter, MIB (Series 2)

by angelholme



Series: Harry Potter : MIB [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Original Character(s), Post - Deathly Hallows, TV Show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-08 02:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 44,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3191990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter and the rest of the Muggle Investigation Bureau continue their work, while also investigating the new threat from the mysterious organisation known as The OPC</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 2x01 - Face Your Demons

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
>  
> 
> Harry Potter (et al) belong to JK Rowling.
> 
> Other characters belong to their original creators as well, however to avoid spoiling surprises and plots, I will leave the specific copyrights for the episodes they appear in.
> 
>  
> 
> **Notes**
> 
>  
> 
> This is the second series of MIB, and it would be advisable to read the first series, otherwise quite a lot of this won't make any sense. (Most of the plot exposition happens in Series 1!)
> 
> It is also a repost of a story I had up a few months ago, but took down when I started replotting it (from fourteen episodes down to six). The first three episodes are mostly the same (with one or two minor edits) while the last three episodes will be new.

"MUMMY!" Mary-Anne Bonnie jumped out of her seat at the sound of her daughter's voice and started towards the stairs.

"MUMMY!!" Clare yelled out again, and Mary-Anne bounded up the last three steps at once, then threw open the door to Clare's room and charged inside.

"What's wrong, darling?" She asked, looking around for any sign of danger.

"The cupboard!" Clare pointed to the recess wardrobe at the end of her bed "I saw a clown!" Mary-Anne stared at her for a moment, then she walked to the end of the bed and threw the door to the wardrobe open.

"Come out! Come out! Wherever you are!" She yelled, sticking her head inside. A second later, she turned back, closed the door and moved a chair in front of it.

"I think it's gone, sweetheart" She said, walking back to the top of the bed and sitting down next to Clare "But if you leave the chair there, it won't be able to get out or hurt you again" Clare stared up at her with slightly wet eyes, then nodded.

"Thank you mummy!" She threw her arms around Mary-Anne and gave her a big kiss on the cheek "I love you"

"I love you too, mon petit chou chou" Mary-Anne kissed the top of her head, then stood up "Now try to go to sleep. Uncle Jacob is coming round tomorrow to take you to the fair, and you don't want to miss that!" 

"Yes Mummy" Clare replied, already sounding sleepy. She lay back in bed, and a moment later closed her eyes. 

Mary-Anne stayed with her for a few more minutes, then - with a final glance at the wardrobe, slowly walked out of the room and pulled the door closed behind her.

xxxxx

_**Harry Potter - MIB** _

_Harry Potter,_  
Diane Radland  
Luna Lovegood 

_with_

_William Delacour, Susan Abbot-Bones,  
Jacob Bonnie, Nymphadora Tonks_

_and_

_Hermione Granger_

Episode 2x01 - Face Your Demons

xoxox

_Act 1_

Jacob looked across the table at his niece, then gave her a worried frown.

"Sweetie, are you sure you want to go?" He asked kindly. Clare looked up from her pizza, then gave her uncle a smile.

"Yes, Uncle Jake" She replied, although her smile failed a little.

"What's wrong?" He asked, leaning forwards. Clare stared at him for a moment, then sighed.

"I've been having bad dreams" She said quietly "Every night this week" She paused "There's a clown in my wardrobe that wants to eat me" Jacob smiled sympathetically, and moved his chair round to sit next to her.

"This clown? Scary and mean?" She nodded "Does he come out of the wardrobe, or stay in there?"

"Mummy keeps the door closed" Clare said quietly "But I can hear him banging against the door, trying to get out" Jacob gazed at her for a moment, then he smiled brightly at her. 

"Well, my little fire-blossom, I know we were going to the fair, but I wonder if you'd like to meet some friends of mine first" She looked up at him curiously.

"What kind of friends?" She asked, and he leaned in, lowering his voice.

"Friends who specialise in fighting clowns" He said conspiratorially.

"Really?" She looked at him hopefully.

"Oh yes" He nodded, and she grinned.

xoxox

"Lu? Have you got a moment?" Diane sat down next to Luna's desk.

"Merlin yes!" Luna exclaimed "I've been rereading the same report for the last twenty minutes, and I still can't remember what it says"

"That magical births are declining across the whole of British Society because of the way the pure-blood families conduct their affairs" Hermione said from across the squad room. Luna looked round at her and frowned.

"Oh - is that what it means?" Luna smiled "That does actually make sense" She turned back to Diane "Okay - now that I've got that sorted - how may I help you?"

"Jacob called - his niece has been having bad dreams about a clown trying to kill her, and he thinks we might be able to help her" Diane said, making Luna frown slightly.

"He doesn't remember what we are, does he?" She asked quietly, casting a covert glance to where Hermione had gone back to her monitor.

"No" Diane shook her head with a laugh "But he does know we work on special cases and have a unique set of skills" She smiled "He thinks that we should be able to talk to her - find out the cause" She paused "Or at the least, put on some kind of light show to convince her the clown is gone" Luna smiled.

"That I think we can do" She stood up "When would he like to meet us?"

"In about twenty minutes" Diane said casually.

"Twenty minutes?" Luna said in surprise.

"They are reeaallyy bad dreams, and he wants to help her as soon as he can" Luna smiled.

"In that case - to the batmobile!" She bounded to her feet, and ran off in the direction of the garage area. Diane stared at her for a moment, then looked over at Hermione.

"Do we actually have a batmobile?" 

xoxox

Jacob stared out of the restaurant window, then smiled as a black sedan pulled into the car park. 

"Is that them?" Clare asked hopefully, and Jacob nodded "What are they called?"

"Well - the young lady with the long blonde hair is Luna Lovegood, and the young lady with the dark hair is someone I used to work with named Diane Radland" 

"She used to be a police ossifer?" Clare looked at him in surprise.

"A very good one" Jacob nodded "That's why she got moved to this special team who help people" He stood up "Would you like to go and say hello?"

xoxox

Diane and Luna walked towards the restaurant, then stopped as the door opened and Jacob and a young girl came out.

"Looks like we have a welcoming committee" Diane smiled as the two people approached them "Good afternoon boss"

"Boss?" Luna quirked an eyebrow "Does Hermione know you're cheating on her?" Diane rolled her eyes, then turned as Jacob and Clare came up to them.

"Miss Lovegood" Jacob nodded politely, then turned to Diane "And how is my favourite Special Agent this fine April afternoon?" 

"Footloose and fancy free" Diane grinned "The boss gave us permission to play hookie so we can help your niece....." She trailed off, then turned to Clare "Who I am guessing is this beautiful young lady here" Clare giggled shyly ".....help your niece to get rid of the clown hiding in her wardrobe" 

"You think it's real?" Clare asked in surprise "You don't think it's a bad dream like Mummy says?" Diane looked down at her with a smile.

"I think that if it scares you this much, it's real to you" She said sincerely "And if it's real to you, it's real to us" She gestured at Luna, who nodded as well. Clare smiled again, then she looked up at her uncle.

"I like them" She said with an emphatic nod "They're nice"

"That they are" Jacob replied with a smile, then he looked back at the two women "So - where do you want to start?"

xoxox

"Jake?" Mary-Anne opened the front door and walked out on to the porch "I didn't expect you back soon" She looked past him to where a black sedan was pulling up and two young women were getting out "Is that.... is that DC Radland?"

"She's a Special Agent now" Jacob nodded "And her associate is Special Agent Luna Lovegood"

"And you brought them here because......"

"They're monster hunters!" Clare said "They're going to help me kill the clown!" Mary-Anne stared at her daughter for a moment, then looked up at Jacob again. He gave his sister-in-law a week smile, then turned.

"Clare - why don't you show Diane and Luna your room, and I will be up in a minute" Clare nodded, then bounded back to where Luna and Diane were walking and took them both by the hand.

"Come on - I'll show you where the clown lives" She said, then the three of them vanished into the house, leaving Jacob and Mary-Anne staring at each other.

"You brought two government agents to help my daughter get over a bad dream?" Mary-Anne asked after a few moments. Jacob laughed.

"When you put it like that, it does sound a bit silly" He admitted "But Di has always been good with kids, and Luna is one of the most intuitive and original thinkers I have ever met" He paused "And while they both work for the police, they are part of a special unit that deals with the more unusual crimes"

"Such as?"

"Remember the kidnappings last year? The kids who went missing then came back?" Mary-Anne nodded "They were the ones who cracked the case and rescued one of the kids" 

"Wow" She glanced up at her daughter's bedroom window "So you really think they can help her?"

"I really do" He nodded sincerely.

"Okay then" She smiled "Should we go inside and see how it's going?"

xoxox

"Wow - this is a very cool room" Luna said as Clare led her and Diane in to it.

"It is?" Clare looked around doubtfully.

"You've got lots of books, pictures of horses and unicorns" Luna said with a smile "What's not to like?" 

"The clown" Clare turned to look at her wardrobe "Mummy put a chair in front of it, and it hasn't come out but I know it's still there cause it wants to eat me" 

"Well we can't have that!" Diane said firmly, then she looked across at Luna "So, Special Agent Lovegood, where do we start?" Luna quirked an eyebrow at her, then smiled.

"How about you go over, move the chair, open the wardrobe and look inside?" She suggested. Diane rolled her eyes, then took a step forward.

"Don't....." Clare put out a hand, but Diane smiled.

"Don't worry - I've seen worse things than clowns that want to eat children" She paused "Your uncle before he's had his first coffee for one" 

"Hey - I resemble that remark!" Diane turned to see Jacob stood at the door, then looked past him to see Mary-Anne trying not to laugh.

"Sorry boss - didn't see you there" She grinned cheekily, then she turned back and started to approach the wardrobe. As she reached it, she glanced back "Ready Agent Lovegood?"

"Ready!" Luna nodded.

"Then here we go!" Diane slid the chair to one side, then slowly pulled the wardrobe door open. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed Clare take a step sideways to stand behind Luna, and Jacob take a step in to the room to provide another line of defence, but most of her attention was taken up by the blackness in front of her.

Reaching in to her pocket, she pulled out a miniature torch, flicked it on and looked back in to the wardrobe.

Almost at once, she flicked the torch off again, took a step back and nearly slammed the door. Taking a long, deep breath, she schooled her face in to a mask of calmness and serenity, and turned to face the others.

"Sir? Could you take Clare and her mother downstairs for some tea and biscuits? I just need to talk to my colleague alone for a few moments" Jacob looked at her curiously, then nodded.

"Come on, fire-blossom - lets go see if your mother has any of those cakes I like" He held out his hand and Clare bounded over to him.

After they'd gone, Luna walked up to Diane, who was still staring at the wardrobe with a slightly concerned look.

"So you want to tell me what's wrong?" She said softly. 

"I don't think Clare has been dreaming" Diane replied quietly "I think that she has, in fact, been seeing an evil clown that wants to eat her" Luna looked at her curiously.

"Did you see it too?" She asked after a moment, but Diane shook her head.

"I saw a man named Joseph Marsden" She said after a minute "One of my first cases on the force was the rape and murder of fifteen girls, aged between twelve and eighteen" She shivered "We caught the guy as he was about to take the sixteenth" 

"Marsden?" Luna asked, and Diane nodded.

"I was one of the two officers that interviewed him, and I can honestly say I have never met anyone so evil, so twisted and so...... creepy in my life" She paused "I had nightmares for six months after the case, and occasionally they still come back" She looked round at Luna "The things he said - the way he described what he did....." She trailed off "But he can't be in there - he was sectioned and locked up in Broadmoor, and if he'd been released Jacob would have told me" She closed her eyes "So - what did I see?"

"I have one or two ideas" Luna said "But if you let me have a look, I can probably narrow it down" Diane bit her lip.

"If Clare is terrified of clowns, and I am terrified of Marsden, you will probably see what terrifies you most" She said "Are you sure....."

"We have to know" Luna said firmly "If it's just a projection, then it can't hurt her"

"And if it's not?" 

"Then we might need to call the others" Luna admitted, then she took a deep breath "On zero?" Diane nodded "Okay. Three. Two. One...." Diane pulled the door open, and Luna looked in to the blackness inside.

_End Of Act 1_

xoxox

_Act 2_

"So - where are we?" Tonks looked across her desk at Hermione.

"In the last three months we've researched a fair number of avenues about what this OPC could be, and who is responsible for it and so far we haven't managed to find one single verifiable fact other than Ronald, Cho, Ginny and Angelina were clearly worried about protecting something in that warehouse, and that it has since burst in to flames and burned down" Hermione sighed.

"That's actually two facts" Tonk said with a smirk, making Hermione roll her eyes.

"Suffice to say, we are no closer to knowing what The OPC is than we did when this whole thing started" She leaned back in her chair, but then looked at Tonks again "On the upside, I think I am close to confirming our suspicions about The Heir"

"Really? It is her?"

"I have one more story to chase down, and if that pans out then - yes, I am pretty sure that she is the one" Hermione paused "Are we going to tell her?" Tonks stared at her, then shrugged.

"I can see both sides of the argument" She admitted "So how about we postpone the decision until we are sure we have something to tell her" Hermione nodded, making her smile "So - what have you got planned this weekend?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in curiosity "It's our two year anniversary - I thought you might be going out to celebrate" This time Hermione blushed slightly "The self-assured SAIC Granger blushing? Now you have to tell me" Hermione took a deep breath, then let it out slowly.

"I don't want to seem self centred, but I think it's fair to say that - of all of us - I was the one who gave up the most when we left the magical world" Tonks opened her mouth to reply, but Hermione raised her hand "I am not saying none of you suffered at all, but..."

"I was just going to say that I agree with you. I mean - we all lost our families and friends, but you lost your soul-mate" She paused "But I guess you know that already"

"It had come to my attention" Hermione grinned at her "But recently - and by recently I mean maybe the last two months or so - I have started to wonder if that was true" She closed her eyes, leaning her head back "Nim - if you had met your soul mate - the one, true, unbreakable love of your life - wouldn't you expect them to support you come what may?"

"I suppose" Tonks nodded.

"And you'd know, or at least understand most of their thoughts and actions and the like?"

"I'd hope so" Tonks agreed, and Hermione's eyes flashed open as she sat up.

"He sided with Dumbledore over virtually pardoning the Death Eaters" She said quietly "He was with us on a number of raids, and in the final battle. He saw what those.... what they did - the crimes they committed" She paused "He saw the bodies of the women that Dolohov left behind. What was left of the children that Greyback used to satisfy his desire for blood" 

"Min....." Tonks looked at her with concern.

"I'm alright" Hermione held up her hand "I'm just saying that he saw all that and still he thought that they deserved to live" She shook her head "This is the man who was supposed to be the other half of my soul? The man I would share my life with?" She trailed off, staring in to space. A few moments later, she shook her head as if to clear it, then looked back at her boss.

"I've been seeing a guy" She said, blushing slightly "We've been on a few dates over the last two months or so, and while he knows that I don't want to get serious any time soon, I have to admit I am having fun" She paused "And now you have to say something, because if I keep talking I'm going to end up in babble mode and you know how badly that will end" Tonks gave a soft laugh.

"So - what's he like? What's his name? Do I know him?" She asked. Hermione smiled, but before she could answer, the red light over Tonks' door burst in to life, and a second later there was the sound of a siren going off. Hermione looked at her boss.

"Did you call for that?" She asked, but Tonks was already on her feet and headed towards the door. Hermione jumped up and followed her out.

xoxox

"Luna?" Tonks skidded to a halt as she and Hermione arrived in the squad room "What's wrong?"

"Diane took me to visit Jacob and his niece - she's been having nightmares about an evil clown that lives in her wardrobe and wants to eat her" Luna said quickly, then continued before anyone could reply "Jacob doesn't know what we can do, but he thought since we deal with strange stuff, we might be able to help young Clare" She took a breath "When we got there, Clare took Di and I up to her bedroom, and showed us the wardrobe"

"What did you see?" Hermione asked. Luna bit her lip.

"I honestly thought we were there to help a little girl get over her bad dreams" She said slightly slower than before "So you can imagine my surprise when I looked in to the wardrobe and saw Lord Voldemort staring back at me" 

"A boggart?" Tonks asked, and Luna gave a hesitant nod "You aren't sure?" Tonks paused "But it wasn't Him, I take it?"

"If it was Him, she wouldn't be here to tell us" Hermione said simply, and Luna nodded.

But if it was a boggart, it is one of the most powerful ones I have ever encountered" She added softly.

"Did you try......"

"It was as if I was reading it the news and weather" Luna nodded "I wasn't even sure the spell was casting - that's how little effect it had" She looked over at Hermione "I think we need the rest of the squad, and we need to go back there soon - if it is this powerful, then the amount of fear it can spread would be catastrophic" 

"DI Bonnie and his family?" Tonks asked.

"Diane sent them out to the pictures, and she is currently sat on a chair in front of the wardrobe, with one of our stun rifles on her lap" Luna said "I summoned it before I came back here - if it escapes, she'll do her best to stop it"

"Okay then" Tonks nodded to Hermione "Deploy your team and deal with this"

"Snag and return?" Hermione asked, but Tonks shook her head.

"Extermination - if it's as powerful as Luna says, I don't want to take the risk it could break away and escape" 

"Yes boss" Hermione nodded, then looked at Luna "Give us five minutes, and we'll come back with you" Luna smiled.

"Yes, boss"

xoxox

Diane winced as there was another bang against the door.

"They'd better get back soon - I don't know if the door can take any more of this" She winced again, then smiled as sounds of multiple apparation pops came from downstairs.

"Agent Radland?" Hermione's voice drifted up the stairs "Still with us?"

"Just about" Diane yelled back "But I think the DCI is going to have to buy his niece a wardrobe door when we're done" There was a loud bang and she gave a yelp as the chair shifted forwards "Although if you could make your way up here as soon as possible, I'd be most grateful" 

"You rang?" Hermione came in to the room, followed by Luna, Susan and Bill "I take it it's still wanting out?"

"Oh yes" Diane nodded emphatically.

"Okay then" Hermione grinned "Bill - on the left. Susan - on the right. Luna - stand by the door and make sure it doesn't get by you" She looked back at Diane "Di - how are your legs?" Diane looked at her curiously "You've been sat there for a while - do you think you can move quickly?" 

"With that thing coming out behind me?" Diane said "You bet I can" Hermione smiled.

"Good girl" She raised her wand - a move mirrored by the rest of the mages a few moments later "On zero?" The others all nodded "Okay. Three. Two. One. ZERO!" Diane threw herself to one side and a second later the door burst open and Joseph Marsden strode out. 

"RIDDIKULUS!" Four voices shouted in unison and an envelope of yellow light surrounded the figure from the wardrobe. For a few seconds, it just stood there, then suddenly - reluctantly - it began to retreat. 

"RIDDIKULUS!" Another volley of yellow light hit it, and - with a final look of hate at Diane - it exploded, showering the area with a sticky green substance.

"Wow" Diane looked round and Hermione "And - you know - ewwww" She realised Hermione was staring at the space the creature had occupied "Boss? What's wrong?"

"As a rule, boggarts don't tend to explode" Luna said from the door "They generally just get driven back and trapped so they can be taken somewhere to be dispose of" She glanced at Hermione "Any record....."

"Not a one" Hermione looked down at Diane, and smirked "Anyone tell you that's quite a good look for you?" Diane grinned, but before she could reply Bill cleared his throat.

"Not to put a damper on this, but DI Bonnie and the others are coming back" He said, gesturing to the window "So we should probably get this all cleaned up" 

"Okay" Hermione nodded "Sue? Bill?"

"Scourgify!" The two mages said in unison, and a second later the green goop vanished. 

"Luna, Di - go downstairs and tell them you've figured it out. We'll go and see you back at the office" 

"Yes boss" They both bounded down the stairs and met Jacob at the front door, masking the sounds of apparation pops upstairs.

"You got it sorted out?" He asked, glancing behind him to where Clare and Mary-Anne were walking down the path.

"We've set up a little light show of sorts" Luna said quietly "That's why we wanted you to take Clare out of the house" She paused "If the three of you come upstairs, we'll explain" Jacob glanced at Diane.

"This will help her?"

"It should cure all her nightmares" Diane nodded, and Jacob smiled.

"Then lets go"

xoxox

"Okay Clare - we've managed to trap the clown, but we need you to kill it" Diane said quietly, pointing towards the door. Clare looked at the door, then back at Diane.

"How?" She asked softly.

"With this!" Diane reached in to her jacket and pulled out a brightly coloured piece of wood with a flourish "Your very own magic wand!" Jacob quirked an eyebrow, but kept silent. Clare took the stick, and waved it around.

"Now - in a moment I'm going to open the wardrobe door, and when I do, I want you to point your wand at the clown and say 'go away and don't come back!'" She paused "Can you do that?"

"Is that a magic spell?" Clare asked in surprise.

"Oh yes - a very powerful one" Diane nodded sagely "So - are you ready?" 

xoxox

Luna, cloaked by a disillusion spell, raised her wand and created the image of the clown in front of her. 

A moment later, Diane flung the door open, and jumped to one side. Clare took a step forward, and Luna moved her wand slightly to the right, making the clown step towards her.

"GO AWAY! AND DON'T COME BACK!" Luna left the clown there for a moment, but before she could make it vanish, Clare took another step forward.

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" She yelled, waving her wand. Luna jerked her wand back, and the clown retreated.

"Just one more!" Diane said encouragingly.

"You can do it, my little fire-blossom!" Jacob added. 

"I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOU! NOW GO AWAY!!" Clare yelled again, and then let out an exclamation of joy as the clown exploded in a shower of bright light.

_End of Act 2_

xoxox

_Next time on Harry Potter : MIB_

_When a new case comes across their desk...._

Tonks looked at the report on her desk, then looked up at Parvati.

"You've confirmed this?" She asked "I mean - you are sure?"

"I am certain" The medical officer nodded "These six men and women were subjected to multiple and repeated cruciatus curses over a period of maybe three months or so" She stared at her boss "DOIC - we have to find those responsible, and we have to stop them before they do this again"

"And we will" Tonks nodded "Tell the others - we're going hunting" 

_....they get more than they bargained for_

"Good morning guys and gals! Are you ready for another glorious day in the service of The OPC? The hunt begins in half an hour, and the one who can evade our friends for longest wins the chance to go home early!"

_"Castell Dubh" - coming soon on Harry Potter : MIB_  
xoxox

_Act 3_

"That was a fairly impressive light show" Jacob said as he and Diane walked out of the house and stopped in the front garden "Mind telling me what kind of projector that was?"

"Sorry, boss - need to know" Diane said with a cheeky grin "Some of the stuff we do is related to R and D, so we have to sign various NDAs and other such fun documents"

"And yet you can still borrow it to cure a young girl of nightmares?" Jacob raised an eyebrow sceptically. 

"Of course" Luna said, coming round from behind the house   
"We have a very understanding boss, who was once a young girl and who was once afraid of the dark" She smiled "She was happy to let us help you and your niece out"

"For which we are both very grateful" Jacob smiled back at her "Are you going back to your office now?" 

"Yup" Luna tapped her bag "We have to return our top secret equipment before the Russians steal it" Jacob stared at her for a moment, then laughed.

"I will see you this weekend for the match?" He asked Diane, and she nodded with a grin.

"Wouldn't miss it, sir" Jacob smiled, then turned and vanished back inside the house. Diane watched him go, then she and Luna walked over to the sedan. 

"Do you want to drive?" Diane asked, and Luna grinned.

"I thought you'd never ask"

xoxox

"How'd it go?" Tonks asked as Hermione came in to her office, then - when her Agent flopped down in to the chair on the other side of her desk - added "That good, huh?"

"As it turns out, Clare Bonnie was not having nightmares about a clown that wanted to eat her - there was actually a clown that wanted to eat her" Hermione replied, closing her eyes and leaning her head back "I have never seen a boggart as powerful as that before - it took four of us two attempts to stop it"

"But you did?" Tonks leaned forward "Stop it I mean?"

"In a manner of speaking" Hermione opened her eyes "It exploded"

"Exploded? What do you mean exploded?" Hermione looked at her with a slightly amused grin.

"What do most people mean when they say that?" She asked.

"But boggarts don't explode - they retreat, or they just drop dead" Tonks insisted.

"I know" Hermione nodded "I've never seen one explode before - it was fairly impressive" She paused "Although it did cover Agent Radland in goo"

"My word" 

"We got it all cleaned up, and Lu and Di stayed behind to put on a little magic show of their own - convince young Clare that she could get rid of it herself, rather than relying on someone else to do it" 

"And how did that go?"

"Very well" Diane's voice came from the door "Sorry for eavesdropping, but the door was open"

"No worries" Tonks waved for her to come in "So no more nightmares for the girl?" 

"Hopefully not" Diane nodded "I gave her a magic wand....." She trailed off, blushing "Okay - I gave her a fake magic wand, and convinced her she could scare the clown off. Luna supplied the image of the clown, and Clare got rid of it herself" She smiled "Hopefully that will ensure the nightmares don't come back now that the creature thing is dead"

"And you have recovered from your goo-ing?" Tonks asked with a grin, making Diane laugh. 

"Yes, thank you Director" She nodded "And thank you for letting us do this - I know it's not our usual area of work"

"We've all been scared of the things that live in the dark at one point or another" She smiled "The mages who work here certainly have" 

"Too right" Hermione interjected.

"And since we are no longer talking to the people who helped us, I thought we could do the same for someone else" Tonks leaned back in her chair "Since we are the good guys and all"

"Still - thank you. And I know if Jacob actually remembered who you were, he would be thanking you too"

"He doesn't, does he?" Tonks asked curiously.

"No" Diane shook her head "He still thinks we are government agents who work in a special department that help children fight off their demons" She smiled "He might have his suspicions, but he trusts me enough to know that that is all he wants to know"

"Okay then" Tonks smiled, then got to her feet "That leaves just one more thing to do"

xoxox

Five minutes later, Diane followed Hermione and Tonks in to the squad room, then sat down on one of the desks as Tonks walked to the front.

"Friends - today marks the end of the second year we have been operating this unit" There were a few cheers and applause, making her smile "And I for one think we have done a very good job of living up to the remit we were given when we started" 

"Here, here" Terry said from the left hand side of the room.

"Although I can't deny we've had our fair share of problems, we have prevented, solved or otherwise helped with over a hundred cases of magical abuse of the non-magical world, and thanks to us a large number of the darker members of that society are now off the streets and enjoying life at Her Majesty's pleasure - something they richly deserve" She paused as there was more applause.

"So I just wanted to take this opportunity to thank you all for the work you have done, and to say keep it up, and hopefully this time next year we can exceed our performance this year and - perhaps - even end the blight on society our former country sometimes becomes" This time the applause was even louder, and she gave a slight bow. 

"And with that, I think it is quittin' time at Tara" She looked around "Go home. Have fun. See you all back here on Monday" 

_End of Act 3_

xoxox

_Diane's Journal_

_Friday, 22nd of April, 2011_

Even though I have only joined the team relatively recently, I have to admit Director Tonks' words made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. 

We are doing good. We've rescued kids, stopped killers, prevented massacres and solved any number of other crimes - helping to bring a sense of closure to those who otherwise would still be suffering from their abuse at the hands of a world they have no idea even exists. 

Sure - the work is never going to stop. The magical world might be a better place than it was during the war and before, but there are still mages who things that the non-magical population are their own personal playthings and can be used, abused and tossed aside as they see fit.

And yes - we still have no buggering clue what The OPC actually is, let alone who is a member of it (aside from the four we met when we raided the warehouse). 

But as a wise man once told me - if you simply think about all the stuff you have failed to do, you will end up depressed, miserable and likely to jump off a bridge. And - as he usually adds - no one can do everything, so be good at what you do and make sure you do the best you can. Then - if you do miss something, or something happens that is beyond your control - at least you can be sure there is nothing you could have done to prevent it.

We do good work - work that is worth doing, and work that we will continue to do, no matter what comes our way.

We are Department 642 - we are the Men In Black. (Actually - we're The Muggle Investigation Bureau, but I've been trying to get them to adopt it as a secondary title. So far Harry and I are the only ones who think it is cool).

xoxox

"So the trial worked out well?" The old man looked down from his chair at Ron and Ginny.

"Yes, General" Ron nodded "The creature turned out to be more powerful than even you had anticipated"

"But they destroyed it" 

"Yes, General" Ginny said quietly "However, I believe we can use the information we gathered to our advantage" 

"Explain"

"It took the four of them to stop it - Granger, Lovegood, Bones and my eldest brother" Ginny continued "And when we saw them earlier, Lovegood looked totally freaked out by it" She paused "Sooner or later, this group will find us, General, and when they do, we will need all of our strength and our cunning to stop them"

"You believe they are that powerful?" The old man raised one eyebrow.

"While I know no one here likes to admit it, the majority of them were fundamental to the war effort, and I think it would be foolish to underestimate Potter, Granger, Lovegood, Tonks and Delacour just because we don't want to admit that they are good" She stared back at the old man, then let out a slight sight of relief when he nodded.

"Continue"

"If we can continue to create creatures like this - or maybe ones that can replicate the power of a dementor, then I think our chances would be a great deal better should they find us" She said simply.

"So you believe the tests should continue?" 

"Yes, General - while we have an idea of their various strengths and weaknesses, it would be better to narrow them down and to be sure about it" She looked at her brother, who nodded.

"Very well then - prepare the next trial, but do not deploy it until I give you leave" He paused "The current batch of entertainment should be leaving us soon - apparently they are not fun any more, and our guests are growing bored" He looked at Ginny "Once the next group of entertainment has been recruited, you can deploy your trial when you see fit"

"Yes, General" She nodded, then she and Ron turned and left the room. The old man watched them go, then leaned back in his chair. 

"And then, my traitorous friends - you will truly get what is coming to you"

xoxox

**This season on Harry Potter, MIB**

Hermione, Harry, Susan, Bill, Luna and Diane in prison cells.

Diane looking at a picture of an oldish gentlemen.

Hermione, Harry, Luna and Susan - all dressed head to toe in black - sneaking through a police station.

Diane jumping in front of a killing curse aimed at Hermione.

Jacob looking around in absolute wonder.

Luna, Terry and Tonks staring in utter disbelief at a woman with long blonde hair and a woman with long red hair.

Diane kicking a huge wooden door open.

Snape walking towards The Tardis with a determined stride.

Tonks staring at the red alert light in horror.

**HARRY POTTER : MIB (SERIES 2)**   
**Coming Soon**

A final image flashes up, of The Tardis in flames.


	2. 2x02 - Castell Dubh

Michael Bennett rubbed his aching ankle, then stuck his out of the trench he had been hiding in for the last twelve hours.

It looked like they were gone, but he had thought that before, only to discover that they were never gone - they were always just around the river bend, just over the next hill, just behind the next door.

He had lost track of how long he had been at The Castle - how long he had been hunted and chased like a dog. And he had lost track of the broken bones, the sprains, nights spent in agony only to find all his wounds healed the next morning.

There was the sound of a twig snapping, and he ducked back down in to the trench, hoping to avoid being seen. 

But when - a few seconds later - a shadow fell across him, he realised that he had failed.

Staring up, he saw the father and son team that had managed to evade earlier that day staring back at him.

"It seems we have found him, father" The son said in a drawling, cultured accent.

"Quite so, son" The father's accept was slightly more refined, but so similar to his son's that it was easy to tell they were related.

"So what do we do with him now?" The father smiled at his son's question.

"I am sure we can think of something" He said, still smiling.

Michael closed his eyes, bracing himself for what he knew was coming next. And a moment later, father and son spoke in unison.

"CRUCIO!"

xxxxx

_**Harry Potter - MIB** _

_Harry Potter,_  
Diane Radland  
Luna Lovegood 

_with_

_William Delacour, Susan Abbot-Bones,  
Jacob Bonnie, Nymphadora Tonks_

_and_

_Hermione Granger_

Episode 2x02 - Castell Dubh

xoxox

_Act 1_

"You wanted to see me?" Parvati looked up from the microscope slide she'd been examining to find Tonks stood at the entrance to the medical wing.

"DOIC" She nodded "I've got a report about twelve deaths last night, all in the same park in Swansea" She reached over and picked up a file, then handed it to Tonks.

"Something we should be aware of?" Tonks asked, flicking through the file.

"Not us, no" Parvati shook her head "I know we cut off all contact with the magical world, but I think this is something that they have to deal with, not us" Tonks glanced up at her, then looked back at the file.

"Even if they are magical crimes against the non-magical society, we are not set up to be a werewolf disposal team" Parvati finished. Tonks looked through the rest of the file, then nodded.

"I tend to agree" She said quietly, then she leaned against the lab table "The question is how do we do this?" She smiled ruefully "We pretty much burned all our bridges when we left, so it's not like I can just walk in to The Ministry and hand it over"

"Could SAIC Granger talk to her contacts?" Parvati asked. Tonks considered this for a moment, then shook her head.

"If The Oracle handed it over, it would draw way too much suspicion to him, given his past actions. The Pandorica would have no reason to know any of this, and might not be believed" She paused "I suppose The Fountainhead might be possible, but it would involve Hermione going to the magical world without announcement or planning, which is not something I am fond of"

"Could you ask her?" Parvati pressed "I know it is a lot to as, but....." She gestured at the file "Twelve people are dead, killed by at least eight werewolves" She looked at her boss intently "I think that it is worth the risk and worth any discomfort she might feel about it" 

"I agree" Hermione said from the door. Tonks turned to stare at her.

"You realise if you are caught there then it is likely they will send you straight to Azkaban. Do not pass go, do not collect two hundred sickles" 

"I know" Hermione nodded "But if the alternative is letting another twelve people die a brutal, horrible death this time next month, I think that is worth the risk" She reached out her hand. Tonks bit her lip, then handed the folder over.

"Full precautions, and make sure The Fountainhead knows you are coming"

"Yes boss" Hermione grinned. 

xoxox

"Good morning Diane - how are you this fine and frolicsome morning?" Luna asked, sitting down next to the liaison officer.

"So so" Diane replied with a smile "Jacob and I had dinner last night - we talked about his work, and a little about mine" She paused, then smiled "I think that we are getting back to the point where we were before I transferred here" She sighed, then grinned "I have missed him" Luna smiled back at her.

"Dare I ask......"

"He is a combined teacher, older brother and father figure" Diane cut Luna off "Please keep that in mind before you finish asking your question" Luna rolled her eyes and gave her a pretend pout.

"You take all the fun out of things sometimes" She said petulantly. 

"I know" Diane grinned "So what about you?"

"I think you should know me well enough to know I NEVER take the fun out of things if I can avoid it" Luna smirked, then added "And I am quite happily single at the moment - my life is complicated enough without dragging anyone else into it" 

"To say the least" Diane laughed.

"Something fun?" Susan asked, walking over to the desk. 

"Just commiserating on how being secret agents working against a society that no one even knows exists can be a tad complicated" Luna said, leaning back in her chair.

"That's why I brought my girlfriend with me when we left" Susan smiled "Makes life ever so much easier"

"See - that's where I went wrong" Luna shook her head sadly "If only I'd brought my girlfriend with me!" She paused, then sighed "Of course, Minerva would never have gone against Dumbledore so it's all a bit moot" Susan stared at her with a slightly nauseated expression "Too far huh?"

"Maybe a little" Susan nodded. Luna shrugged.

"I am what I yam" She said with a smile, then glanced at her watch "SAIC should just about be making contact"

xoxox

"Miss Gondolin" The receptionist behind the desk at The Ministry looked Hermione up and down, then glanced at her documentation "Purpose of visit?"

"Business with The Goblin Liaison Office" Hermione replied. 

"Wand please?" Hermione held out the stick Ollivander had given her for scanning, then slipped it back in to her robes.

"Second door on the left, then straight through" The receptionist said, handing her a name badge "Please be sure to pay attention to the rules and regulations posted - ignorance of them will be no protection" Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes, and simply confined herself to nodding.

xoxox

"DOIC?" Tonks looked up, then smiled.

"Hermione is in the process of handing the file over now" She said "So hopefully The Ministry will find the werewolves and deal with them" She paused, realising that Parvati was looking far more distracted than she had ever seen her "Parvati? What's wrong?"

"There's been....." She trailed off, then started again "Around an hour ago, The Royal A&E admitted six people - four men, two women - with multiple injuries" She glanced down at the pad in her hand "The initial list of injuries includes broken arms, broken legs, a fractured spine, black eyes, cuts, bruises, dislocated shoulders and hips and concussive damage to almost every bone in their bodies" 

"Good god" Tonks exclaimed.

"Trust me - god had very little to do with this" Parvati said bitterly "The initial diagnosis was that they had all - somehow - fallen from a fifty story building and somehow not died on impact"

"How is that possible?" 

"It's not, but the hospital staff can't think of anything else to explain it, since there have been no car accidents or black holes reported in the last few days or so" She lowered the pad "I want to go to The Royal - to examine the patients myself" 

"You think it is magic?" Tonks stared at her in surprise "That someone used magic to do this?"

"How else do you explain it?" Parvati said "I mean - I have heard stories of people falling hundreds of feet and getting up and walking away, so someone surviving a fall and ending up in this state isn't impossible"

"But six at once does kind of beat the odds" Tonks nodded "Okay - take Diane and Susan and go to The Royal" She paused "Tracey should be able to give you ID that will get you in to A&E"

"Thank you" Parvati spun on her heal and walked off to the squad room.

xoxox

"Good morning - my name is Amber Gondolin, and I am here to see The Liaison" Hermione stood in front of the secretary. 

"Do you have an appointment?" He asked.

"No, but if you could tell her it's an old friend from home, I am sure she will want to see me" Hermione smiled. The secretary looked at her suspiciously, then nodded.

"If you'll give me a moment" He stood up and walked through to the office. A few moments later, he came back.

"She will see you know" He said.

"Thank you" Hermione gave him a polite smile, then walked through the next office and closed the door behind her.

"Amber - pleasure to see you again" Hermione smiled back.

"Madam Pomfrey" She said "Thank you for agreeing to see me" 

xoxox

"Parvati - you'll be known as Doctor Amelia Earhart" Tracey said, handing over her identity card, only to stop when Diane snorted in amusement "You find something funny, Agent Radland?"

"Amelia Earhart is one of the most famous pilots in the world" Diane said with a grin.

"I know" Tracey laughed "But if you were confronted by someone with an ID card saying her name was Amelia Earhart, would think it was fake?"

"No one would be that stupid....." Diane trailed off, then shook her head "I'm impressed"

"We live to serve" Tracey smiled, then handed over two more badges "And her students, Doctors Smith and Jones"

"Dr Earhart is from The Home Office, doing a study on catastrophic injuries, and you are assisting her as part of your studies" She finished "By the time you get there, The Royal will be expecting you" 

"Thank you" Parvati smiled, then turned to her two colleagues "We leave in ten minutes"

"Yes Doctor" They both nodded, making her smile.

xoxox

"Madam Liaison, I would like to talk to you about something..... sensitive" Hermione said quietly "Would it be possible to silence the room?" Poppy stared at her, then nodded, pulled out her wand and cast a series of charms. 

A few moments later, she turned back to Hermione.

"The room is silenced" She said "And the door is locked"

"Thank you" Hermione leaned back in her chair "So - how are you enjoying life?" 

"It's a river of joy" Poppy said dryly "As one of the worlds most renowned Healers, with papers published in nearly every major country, how could I not enjoy spending every day working in a post that the entire magical nation considers to be a joke?" She smiled at Hermione "And you? How goes The MIB?"

"About the same as usual" Hermione smiled "We've cracked a few more cases, stopped a few more mages from doing bad things" She paused "We're still looking in to The OPC - I don't suppose...."

"I haven't heard anything" Poppy said apologetically, but Hermione waved her hand dismissively.

"I'm not really surprised" She admitted, then she reached in to her bag and pulled out a file "However we've got a case that we can't really do anything about, and we were hoping you could help us" She handed the file over, and Poppy looked through it.

"Where would I say I got this from?" The former Healer looked up at her "It's not the sort of thing that usually comes across The Goblin Liaison Desk" 

"The Goblins keep an eye on everything that happens in the magical world, right?" Hermione asked, and Poppy nodded "And you have very good relations with them? I mean - better than anyone else who has held your job recently?"

"I think it's helped by the fact I don't consider them to be inferior to us" She paused "And after seeing what Dumbledore and the rest of his play group did to you, I'd say that Goblins are actually a great deal superior to some of our..... peers" Hermione giggled.

"You won't find me disagreeing, Poppy" Hermione glanced at the file again "So - if The Goblins were to learn about this, would they hand it over to you?" 

"Probably, yes" Poppy admitted "And - despite the incredibly high esteem in which I hold my fellow Ministry colleagues, I would probably hand it over to The DMLE" She closed her eyes, leaning her head back "And here I thought I was done with all this intrigue and espionage when I escaped from Dumbledore's clutches" 

"I know, and I am sorry, but of the three of you....." She trailed off as Poppy raised her hand.

"I understand, Amber - and I'll make sure The DMLE get it" She smiled wearily "Was there anything else?" 

"Just my usual offer to come and join us" Hermione said "Parvati is doing well, but we could do with another medic"

"I'm honoured that you think I am worthy, but I think that - for the moment - I can do more good here" Hermione smiled.

"Then I will see you at the usual time next month" She stood up and walked towards the door "Thank you - I know helping us puts you at some risk, but we do truly appreciate it"

"I know" Poppy smiled "But after what Dumbledore used my medical files for......" She trailed off "But since we've been through that a hundred times before, I will say no more and see you next month" She tapped the file "And hand this over to The DMLE as soon as I can"

"Thank you" Hermione gave her a final smile, then turned, pull the door open and walked out.

_End Of Act 1_

xoxox

_Act 2_

"The Fountainhead said they will turn the file over to The DMLE for action" Hermione walked into the squad room and sat down at her desk "So, if we're lucky - and the magical world prove less incompetent than usual - there will be no more werewolf deaths come the next full moon"

"That's nice" She turned to see Bill staring at his computer terminal. 

"Bill? What's wrong?" He looked up, then blushed.

"Sorry, SAIC" He smiled "But Parvati, Di and Lu are out on a case, and I was just doing some background research for them"

"Anything I should know about?" She asked, walking up behind him.

"Six seriously injured people turned up at The Royal" He said without looking round "DOIC asked me to see what the likelihood of their injuries not being magical were"

"Magical?" Hermione frowned "Why....."

"The best the nurses could come up was falling from around fifty stories on to solid concrete" Bill explained "And the odds of one person doing that are pretty small, let alone six" 

"So she thinks that it was mages? They flung these people off a tall buidling and prevented them from dying?" Hermione looked at him sceptically. 

"When you put it like that, it does sound a bit unlikely" Bill said with a grin "But there have been cases where protection spells have gone awry - maybe these people had spells cast on them, then ended up falling off a tall building....." He trailed off "Okay - that sounded way better in my head" 

"I would imagine" Hermione laughed "What have you learned about this occurring naturally? Without magic?"

"There are a fair number of 'eye-witness' reports about people falling a long way and coming away without a scratch" He said, pointing at the screen "And while most of them are a little far fetched, some are actually fairly credible" He paused "There are also reports that are a lot more credible from various government sources, though those are mostly to do with parachutists who survived falls when their chutes didn't open" 

"So it is possible that the six of them came about their injuries naturally" Hermione asked "I mean - if someone can....." She leaned forward and peered at the screen "Jump from the top of the Statue of Liberty and only end up breaking her ankle, then getting more injured and still surviving is not beyond the bounds of possibility" 

"But six? At the same time?" Bill looked up at her "The odds against that are phenomenal" 

"But not impossible" Hermione pushed. Bill tilted his head to one side.

"I suppose it is just possible that this is not related to magic at all, and that it is purely a matter of luck"

"No - it isn't" Luna said from the door of the squad room, Diane stood behind her. 

"Lu?" 

"Parvati is making her report to DOIC, but the gist of it is these six people were kidnapped three months ago, tortured to within an inch of their lives every single day they were missing, and then dumped outside the hospital when the kidnappers had no more use for them" 

"Good god" Hermione exclaimed in a horrified tone.

"Oh trust me - god had very little to do with this" Diane said quietly, then looked at Hermione in surprise when she gave a small laugh "Boss?"

"Just wondering when you picked up Parvati's favourite expression" Hermione said, smiling fondly at her. Diane smiled back.

"I didn't realise she had originated it - one of the training officers at Hendon tended to say it" She paused "He wasn't big on religion, and tended to use that as a response when anyone mentioned it" She smiled "Also tended to ask why - when a thousand people are saved in an plane crash, it's a miracle but why when a thousand people die in a plane crash, god doesn't deserve the blame" She shrugged "Either way, that's where I picked it up from, rather than Dr Patil"

"Fair enough" Hermione nodded "She's talking to DOIC?"

"Yes" Diane glanced over in the direction of Tonks' office "So hopefully - any time soon - we'll be hunting down the bastards that did this and making them pay"

xoxox

Tonks looked at the report on her desk, then looked up at Parvati.

"You've confirmed this?" She asked "I mean - you are sure?"

"I am certain" The medical officer nodded "These six men and women were subjected to multiple and repeated cruciatus curses over a period of maybe three months or so" She stared at her boss "DOIC - we have to find those responsible, and we have to stop them before they do this again"

"And we will" Tonks nodded "Tell the others - we're going hunting" 

xoxox

"Padma, Diane - get on to your contacts" Tonks addressed the squad room five minutes later "Where were these people taken from? Where were they returned? Do they have anything in common?"

"Yes boss" They both nodded.

"Bill, Luna - review Parvati's findings. See if there is any chance we can pull wand signatures from them"

"Yes boss"

"SAIC - I am guessing if The Fountainhead had known anything about this she would have told you?"

"Yes" Hermione nodded at once "And despite our protocols, The Oracle and The Pandorica would have got a message to me" 

"Okay" Tonks paused, then nodded "Okay - Susan, SAIC, Harry - I want you to go back through all our records of the war, of the last ten years - see if we can match this to any specific group"

"Aside from Death Eaters?" Susan asked flatly.

"Aside from Death Eaters" Tonks nodded.

"Yes boss" Susan said, and Hermione tilted her head in acknowledgement.

"There is something else to note" Luna said before the group broke up.

"Yes?"

"We've seen these sorts of injuries before" Luna looked over at Hermione and Harry "And not just during the last War" They stared back at her, then Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise.

"The Creeveys" She said, not looking away from Luna's sad eyes.

"The Creeveys" Luna nodded. 

"You think whoever did this were the ones who tortured our friends to death?" Tonks asked from the front of the room. Luna blinked, then turned to face her boss.

"Brutal, sadistic, cruel" She said simply "The Death Eaters during the war, the people who murdered our friends and - from all reports - the people who did this" She blinked a few times "Do you think I'm wrong?" Tonks gazed back at her, then shook her head.

"No - I think you are probably one hundred percent right" She said "But on the off chance that I am wrong about you not being wrong, I'd like to check out any other groups who might have a reason to have done this" Luna nodded.

"Okay - everyone knows what they're doing. Next briefing is in an hour and at the very least I want to know more than we know now"

"Some people believe if you can lick your own elbow then you will live forever" Luna said with a smirk, making Tonks grin.

"Okay - I'd like to know more about this specific case than we do know" 

"Yes boss" Everyone replied in unison, making her grin.

"One hour" 

xoxox

Sophie Smith walked along the road, then came to a halt by the bus stop. Glancing at her watch, she looked down along the street, then took a seat inside the shelter.

Humming to herself, she didn't notice when a young man walked up behind her. A second later, she vanished.

xoxox

"Two please" Isabel Wentworth stood at the entry to the cinema, and bought a ticket for her and her brother. When she had paid, she and Patrick walked out of the sunshine and into the shade of the lobby.

"Do you want some...." Isabel trailed off as she realised that - against all reason and logic - her brother had vanished from beside her "Pat?" 

"Pat's gone for a little holiday" A voice said right behind her ear "But don't worry - you'll see him soon" She felt a hand touch her arm, then a sensation of spinning.

xoxox

Tonks glanced at her watch, then stood up and walked back in to the squad room.

"DOIC" Hermione smiled "Right on time" 

"I do my best" Tonks said, perching on the side of Hermione's desk "So - what do we know and what do we not know?" Luna opened her mouth, but Tonks held up her hand "Specifically" Luna smirked.

"Padma, Diane - have you found anything?" Tonks looked at her two muggle liaisons.

"They have nothing in common" Padma said simply "They were taken from different places, they are different ages, professions, some are married, some aren't" She shrugged "The only thing they have in common is that they are all muggles, and they are all in hospital suffering from the most horrendous injuries" 

"The missing persons reports bear that out" Diane added "They were all reported missing around three months ago, but there were no ransom demands" She glanced down at the file, then looked up again "In fact, no contact from the kidnappers at all" 

"But they were reported as kidnapped? Not just missing?" Tonks asked.

"Three missing - the police assumed they had just left and started new lives elsewhere. The other three were reported - one by their children, the other two by their significant others" 

"But no demands, no communication?"

"Not a jot" Diane shook her head.

"What do you make of that?" 

"That either the kidnappers were having so much fun torturing the living hell out of their victims that they forgot to actually issue any demands they might have had or......" She trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence.

"Or what?" Harry asked.

"Or that the torture was the purpose of the kidnapping in the first place" Diane finished reluctantly.

"So why give them back?"

"I think we can answer that" Luna said, nodding towards Bill. He looked around on his desk, then picked up a pen.

"You all know what a biro is, right?" He asked, and they all nodded "And, outside of the magical world and our offices, you know what happens when you use all the ink up?"

"You throw them away" Diane said, then her eyes widened "You're saying that whoever had these guys threw them away?"

"Pretty much" Luna spoke quietly, but the tone of fury was unmistakeable "I would assume that - after three months of torturing the same people day in, day out, it stopped being fun" Bill glanced at her, then continued.

"The human body is a remarkable thing, and can take a phenomenal amount of punishment" He said softly "Even without magic to heal it, it can survive more than you might think" He looked down at the files again "But after that - when it reaches the tipping point - then it goes downhill pretty quickly" He shook his head "As Luna said, once you get to that point, they stop reacting and I guess it stops being fun"

"What about spell traces?" Hermione asked.

"The evidence of magic is undeniable, just as Parvati said" Luna sighed "However there are too many traces to get a clear reading on the wands that did this" She paused, looking at Hermione "Ollivander might be able to do it, but honestly - I think that trying to find them this way is a lost cause"

"So we've got nothing?" Tonks asked. Bill and Luna exchanged glances, then they both nodded.

"Sorry" Bill said.

"It was a bit of a long shot" Tonks said, then she looked at her final three agents "So - aside from Death Eaters, is there anyone else who might have done this?"

"There is a cult in The Valleys that tests their members stamina and strength to extremes" Susan said "But they are muggles and have no magical ability"

"There is a magical academy in Dorset that recently had a problem with the equivalent of Fight Club" Harry glanced at the notepad "But the students are around sixteen, seventeen and there is no way they could have done this"

"Plus they are only allowed to fight other people in the club" Hermione added "So they wouldn't drag six people in off the streets and spend three months beating the life out of them" 

"And there is a pure-blood supremacist group in Bolton that send the same message to The Ministry every year, demanding the right of pure-blood mages to secede from Ministry control and form their own country" Susan smiled "However the group is made up of two people who are - quite frankly - a bit batty"

"But could they have moved up a gear?" Diane asked.

"It's always possible, but honestly? No" Hermione shook her head. 

"Which leaves us with nothing" Tonks said.

"Which leads us with Death Eaters" Harry pointed out "We know that they might be out there - that some of them might have escaped execution"

"And that this....." Susan waved her hands at the files "Matches what we saw in the war when we came across Death Eater training camps and bases" Tonks stared at her, then sighed.

"I want to say you're wrong, but I can't find any fault in your logic" She replied "How do we find them?"

"We can't" Hermione admitted "Unless we manage to catch them unaware, or predict where the next lot of victims will be dumped, there is not a lot we can really do" 

"What about The Ministry?" Diane asked, then blushed slightly when everyone turned to stare at her "I know they are not your favourite people, but wouldn't they be better suited to hunting down people in the magical world?"

"You're assuming they would be willing to do it" Harry turned to face her.

"Why wouldn't they?" 

"If the Death Eaters escaped execution, then someone in The Ministry had to help them" Harry said quietly "And given that everyone in this room was there to watch them being pushed through The Veil, it means that someone else had to take their place - something that couldn't have been done without help from The Ministry" 

"And there are still a fair number of people working for The Ministry who supported Dumbledore and his insane crusade to continue the purity control of the blood-lines" Hermione added, then she looked over at Harry "You don't think......" Harry stared back at her, then shrugged.

"I wouldn't put anything past the old goat" He said with a hint of anger "But the point remains that even if we took this to The Ministry, there is no way to be sure that they would act on it, and it might even tip them off" He looked back at Tonks "So, boss, what do you think?"

"That we keep an eye out on reports for the next kidnappings and track them down from there" Tonks replied "Which - as plans go - totally sucks, but I honestly can't think of anything better"

"I think I can" Padma said suddenly, looking up from the terminal on Luna's desk "There are three posts on Prattle about people vanishing in to thin air"

"Prattle?" Tonks asked in surprise "You are on there?"

"A website dedicated to the supernatural, impossible and fantastic?" Padma grinned "It's as good a way as any to find leads" She paused "You use it too?" Before Tonks could reply, Padma shook her head "Anyway - a cinema attendant in Woking said that two people vanished from the lobby in a whirl of light, an old woman in Carnforth said a young lady disappeared from a bus stop after being surrounded by white light, and a man reported his wife being taken by aliens in York" 

"Portkeys?" Luna asked, and Padma nodded with a grin. Diane stared at them, then let out a laugh.

"Whoever it is is so very stupid" Diane bounded to her feet "Come on - we have to go, or we'll lose our chance"

"Our chance to do what?" Tonks asked.

"To find out where they are!"

_End of Act 2_

xoxox

_Next time on Harry Potter : MIB_

Diane stares down at a picture of an oldish man, with greying hair and a friendly smile.

"Who is he?" She looked up at Hermione.

"He is the single most dangerous man you will ever have the misfortune to meet" Hermione said seriously "And if he is coming here, then you have to do everything I say without question and without hesitation" She paused "Because if you don't, you will die"

_"The Omega Man" - coming soon on Harry Potter : MIB_

xoxox

_Act 3_

"So what are SAIC and Agent Radland doing?" Tonks asked Harry. The two women had left a few moments before in a state of great excitement. 

"How much maths is taught in the magical world?" He asked in response. Tonks stared at him for a few moments, then shrugged.

"Almost none" She admitted "We learn how to count, and do basic addition and subtraction, but....." She looked around and then picked up a notepad and pen "Write down a sum - any sum you want" He looked at her, then wrote 3932 divided by 302. Tonks waved her wand over it, and a moment later 13.019 appeared underneath his writing. Harry smiled, then turned the piece of paper over.

"When you follow a portkey trace, you have its origin, and its bearing" He said, drawing a straight line on the piece of paper "But with that alone, you can't find anything" He extended the line right across the length of the paper "The destination could be anywhere along that line"

"Yes" Tonks nodded in understanding.

"But what if there is another portkey trace?" Harry drew another line on the paper, at an angle to the first "If you make the assumption that they are going to the same place....." He extended the second line until it crossed the first. 

"Then you can work out where they are going?" Tonks stared at the line in surprise. 

"Yes" Harry nodded "And since there are three traces, it makes it even easier" He drew a third line through the first two "An extra check, for want of a better phrase"

"So what did Agent Radland mean? When she said they were so very stupid?" Tonks looked at the paper. Harry thought for a moment, then he flipped the page over and drew a line.

"If the portkeys all start from around the same location....." He drew a second line almost parallel to the first "...then it is a lot harder, if not impossible, to work out where they cross" 

"So the fact they are kidnapping people all over the country is a good thing?" Tonks stared at the paper, frowning slightly.

"To say the least" Harry nodded "Hermione and Diane are taking readings from the three points, and when they come back......"

"We're back" Diane and Hermione bounded in to the squad room.

"....then we should be able to work out where the portkeys are going" Harry finished with a smile. Tonks grinned back at him, and they both turned to the newcomers.

"SAIC? What do you know?"

"Does anyone have a large map of the UK?" Diane asked. Bill pulled out his wand, then waved it at the table in the middle of the room. A moment later, a map flashed in to life "Thank you" She looked over at Hermione "Boss?"

"Okay - first point, Woking" She waved her wand, and a glowing point appeared on the map "With a bearing of...." A line appeared, heading west.

"Second point, Carnforth, heading more or less south" Diane read out from the pad. A second point, and a second line, appeared.

"Third point....." Hermione glanced at the notepad "Truro" A third point appeared "Heading more or less North East" A third line appeared, crossing the point where the first two lines intersected.

"So - where is that?" Tonks asked. Bill waved his wand again, and the map zoomed in to show the exact point where the lines crossed.

"Seems to be just outside Cardiff" Hermione said, peering at the map "A small town named Blackton" She looked up in surprise as Tonks let out a curse "DOIC?"

"Blackton" Tonks said, her voice radiating fury "Is the traditional seat of power of The House of Black" Harry, Luna and Hermione all turned to stare at her.

"You think Sirius......" Harry started, then trailed off, shaking his head "No. I mean I know he was instrumental in Dumbledore's plan to ruin us, but surely he wouldn't be involved in kidnapping muggles?" 

"It might just be co-incidence" Hermione suggested. 

"It's possible" Tonks said quietly "SAIC - take your team to investigate" She glanced at the map "Find out what's there, why the portkeys are going there and - if you can - bring the people back" 

"Yes boss" Hermione looked at the rest of her squad "Be in the garage in ten minutes"

"Including me?" Diane asked in surprise.

"Of course" Hermione nodded "Why would we not include you?"

"If this is an assault against a magical group, I'm not going to be much help"

"But if it is an investigation, then we need all the eyes we can get" Hermione smiled "And if it does turn in to a fight, I promise we will protect you, or - at least very least - get you out of there" 

"Thank you" Diane smiled, then turned and walked out of the squad room. Hermione watched her go, then looked at Tonks.

"I am right about this, aren't I?"

"If we keep her locked up here, she'll eventually get bored and quit" Tonks nodded "And it might give us a chance to see what she can do" She paused "Look after her"

"As always" Hermione smiled.

xoxox

Half an hour later, two black sedans drove down the main street in Blackton, then pulled over to the side. Three agents climbed out of each, then looked around.

"So where are we headed?" Diane asked, glancing around.

"According to DOIC, the Black Castle is the original home of The House of Black" Hermione said, staring up at the castle on the hill overlooking the town "They haven't occupied it for nigh on six generations, but it will always be there should they need a place to run"

"So if this Sirius is involved......" 

"Then he's most likely there" Hermione nodded "Luna, Bill - when we get there, can you do a complete ward scan? I want to know what we're going to face"

"Yes boss" 

"Harry, Susan - defence. I don't want to be caught unawares"

"Yes boss"

"Diane, with me - and keep your eyes open. The smallest detail could be important and I don't want anything overlooked"

"Yes boss"

"Okay then - lets go"

xoxox

"Boss?" 

"Yes Diane?"

"You know when you said I should pay attention to the smallest detail?"

"Yes Diane"

"Did that include six people locked up in cells?" Hermione smiled.

"It is possible, yes" She stared in disgust and slight horror.

"Oh god - don't.... please....." Isabel stared at her "Don't make us......" 

"We're here to help you" Luna took a step forward "We won't hurt you, I swear" Isabel stared at her, then gave a hesitant nod. Luna turned back to Hermione.

"We have to get them out of here" She said urgently "I don't want to run any diagnostics, but they are already showing signs of torture" 

"Okay" Hermione glanced around, then she pulled three tennis balls out of her robes and walked over to the line of cells.

"I know this a bit confusing, but if you trust me, you will be back home before the end of the day" She looked at them "If you take this ball, it will transport you to somewhere safe" Isabel stared back at her.

"How do we know that? We were transported here, and a man with silver-white hair used a stick to make me scream" She said quietly. Hermione winced.

"I know that you've suffered, and I promise - we will find the people who did this to you and make them pay" She said quietly "But if you take this, you will be taken to a safe place, and the people there will make sure you are safe" Isabel continued to stare at her intently, then nodded.

"Wherever it is, it can't be any worse than here" She said flatly.

"When you arrive, ask for Nymphadora and tell her Hermione Jane Granger sent you" Hermione took a step towards the cage "I only have three, so you'll have to hold hands" Isabel reached out and took her brother's hand, then held her other hand out. Hermione smiled, then handed over the tennis ball. 

"Portus alpha" she said, and Isabel and Patrick vanished. 

xoxox

They reappeared in the centre of the squad room, then winced as a siren started to sound. A moment later, Tonks, Terry and Fleur rushed in to the room.

"Who...." Fleur started, but stopped when Isabel interrupted her.

"Hermione Jane Granger told me to ask for Nymphadora" She said quickly, making Fleur laugh, Terry turn to look at Tonks and Tonks to frown. A moment later, four more people arrived.

"Where are we?" One of them asked, looking around. Tonks glanced at Fleur, then smiled.

"You are safe" She said simply. 

xoxox

"So - what do we do now?" Susan asked after the last of the kidnap victims had vanished "Do we wait for them to come back?" 

"Yes" Hermione nodded "And I have an idea, but this is strictly volunteer" She paused "If they come back and find the cells empty, they might not stick around long enough for us to capture them"

"And if we just jump on the first people who come through the door then we could be arresting random tourists" Luna nodded. 

"So what I'm suggesting is we take their places" Hermione finished "I can disillusion you all to look like them, but......" She looked at Diane.

"You need six to do it right" Diane smiled "So - disillusion me" 

"It's dangerous" Hermione said.

"So is telling random strangers DOIC's first name" Diane pointed out, making Hermione smile "Will you let them hurt me? Kill me? Torture me?"

"No" Hermione replied at once.

"Then do it" Diane stared at her "I want these people caught and put in a cell and poked with pointy sticks" Hermione grinned, then pulled out her wand.

"Okay then"

xoxox

"Good morning guys and gals! Are you ready for another glorious day in the service of The OPC? The hunt begins in half an hour, and the one who can evade our friends for longest wins the chance to go home early!"

Hermione stared in mounting disgust at the four people who strode in to the room. She glanced over at Harry, who had an equally disgusted look on his face as he watched Fred Weasley, Alicia Spinnet, Dolores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge draw their wands and point them towards the cells.

"We're going to try something a little different today" Umbridge said with a smile "Since you were all so useless at evading our hunting parties yesterday, we're going to put you in teams of two so you can watch each others backs" 

"But only one of you gets the chance to leave early" Alicia said with a wicked grin "So watch your partner carefully for signs of betrayal" 

"The portkeys are ready" Fudge took a step forward "So - who wants to be the first to go on the run?" He looked at the people in the cells "No volunteers? Victor and Katie will be upset - she was looking forward to a spirited hunt" He took a step back "Then I pick....." He moved his finger back and forth, until it stopped on Diane "You. Pick a friend, and get ready to go"

"No" Hermione spoke softly, but the strength of purpose in her tone made the four wizards turn and stare at her in surprise.

"Pardon me?" Umbridge took a step forward, wand raised.

"I said no" Hermione repeated "Which part of it did you not understand, you ignorant toad?" Harry bit his lip to stop himself from laughing as Umbridge went bright red with anger.

"Pretty brave for a muggle, aren't you?" Fred asked, looking her up and down "But you have no idea of the trouble you are in"

"Oh no, my dear Fred" Hermione waved her hand, and the bars of her cell vanished "It is you who has no clue of the trouble you are in" She clicked her fingers, and the glamour vanished, revealing her true form "But trust me - you're going to find out" 

"GRANGER!" Umbridge exclaimed. Hermione smiled, then - with another click of her fingers - she, and the other five MIB agents, vanished.

xoxox

They reappeared in the squad room to find Tonks, Terry, Fleur and Hannah waiting for them.

"So - what happened?" Tonks asked quickly. Hermione took a deep breath. 

"We found the kidnappers" She said simply "And it's much, much worse than we thought" 

_End of Act 3_

xoxox

_Diane's Journal_

_Thursday, 19th of May, 2011_

So now we know - The OPC exists, and it is staffed by a surprising group of people. The former Minister of Magic, the former High Inquisitor, two former members of Harry's Army Of Light (to go along with the four we met earlier this year). 

And, if Harry and Luna are right, then they have some, if not all, of the Death Eaters that were thought to have been killed over a decade ago. 

We returned to The Black Castle the day after, but it had been abandoned. No trace of any magic, and the the traces of the portkeys that had converged there had been wiped out. 

The six kidnap victims were returned to their homes, having had the memories of their ordeals removed. It wasn't a decision taken lightly, but DOIC thought that on balance having a few holes in the memory was a price worth paying for not having to remember spending five hours under a cruciatus curse.

So while it might not seem like it, today was, more or less, a good day. 

Because now we know The OPC is real, and we know what it is doing.

And when we catch up with them.......

Oh happy day.


	3. 2x03 - The Omega Man

"Today we have three very special guests joining us" Tonks said as she addressed the two squads "Garrick Ollivander, Severus Snape and Poppy Pomfrey" She nodded to the three mages sat near the back "After our discovery at Castle Black, we asked them to come because we want to make sure everyone is working from the same information"

"And that if our three friends know what we know, they might be able to see things that we won't because we aren't in the magical world any more" Hermione added from the side.

"So - here's what we......." Tonks stopped, looking around in surprise as a very loud siren ripped through the complex. A moment later, the screen behind her went black, then flashed up a Greek symbol.

"Holy crap" Terry exclaimed "Is it a drill?" Luna jumped to her feet and bounded out of the room.

"We haven't got one scheduled, but CSAW have been talking about surprise drills" Tonks replied, then frowned "But I thought they would have at least told me"

"What's going on?" Poppy asked. 

"We are part of a group that monitors certain..... situations around the world" Hermione said, walking over and sitting in front of the others "Situations so critical and dangerous that they could - conceivably - put the entire world at risk" She waved her hand behind her "Hence The Omega symbol" She looked round as Luna came back in "What do we know?" 

"It's not a drill" Luna said quickly "It's Him" 

xxxxx

_**Harry Potter - MIB** _

_Harry Potter,_  
Diane Radland  
Luna Lovegood 

_with_

_William Delacour, Susan Abbot-Bones,  
Jacob Bonnie, Nymphadora Tonks_

_and_

_Hermione Granger_

Episode 2x03 - The Omega Man

xoxox

_Act 1_

Five minutes later, after Hermione had escorted their three guests back to the Wizarding World, Tonks assembled the teams in the squad room again.

"It's been confirmed by CSAW, the FCMU and MI9" She said quietly "At 8:27 this morning, the wards surrounding the tomb crashed, and there was a massive seismic disturbance in the area" 

"He's escaped?"

"Yes" Tonks nodded "And the three members of the current oversight team were all found dead - a single stab wound to the heart" She leaned back against the wall "The Council is assembling as we speak, but in the meantime we have been requested to take up our positions" She looked around "Everyone knows where they have to be - I want you deployed within the hour" She looked around the room "Okay - class dismissed. Lets find him and stop him"

The group broke up, and Diane walked across to Hermione.

"SAIC?" She said.

"Ah - Diane" Hermione nodded "You've been assigned with me to come to The Cabinet Office. MI9 have requested we protect The Cabinet Secretary and The Chief Warden of The Marque" She looked round at Diane "Sir Stephen believes that with your muggle police experience, you'll be able to keep them from panicking too much and asking too many questions"

"Yes boss" Diane said "Although I don't know how helpful I would be at answering their questions......"

"I'm sure you'll be fine" Hermione smiled "This might be a long stay, so I'd suggest going home first and meeting back here in twenty minutes" Before Diane could respond, Hermione walked off towards Tonks' office. 

"Sure thing, boss" Diane rolled her eyes, then turned and walked towards the nearest exit portal.

xoxox

Half an hour later, Diane led Hermione up to the door of Ten Downing Street.

"Good afternoon" She smiled at the officer on duty outside the building "My name is Agent Radland of Department 642, and this is my associate Special Agent Granger" They both handed their identity cards to the WPC, who looked then over, then handed them back.

"Who are you here to see?" She asked.

"Sir William Mayson-Drake and Lady Carlotta Zaffrini" Diane replied slipping her ID back in to her jacket "We have special orders from MI9 and Special Branch to make sure they are safe" The WPC stared at them curiously, then nodded.

"Very well - go along the corridor, up the stairs and take your first right" 

"Thank you" Diane smiled, then turned and lead Hermione in to the building. 

"You've been here before?" Hermione asked.

"Me?" Diane shook her head "Not so much" 

"Really?" Hermione looked at her in surprise.

"You'd be amazed how often lowly DC's are not invited to the nation's seat of power" Diane smiled.

"I thought Parliament was the seat of power" Hermione grinned.

"You know what I mean" Diane laughed "How about you?"

"Harry, Susan, DOIC and I all came here to talk to The PM when we were setting up 642" Hermione nodded "Although that was the previous PM, obviously"

"Obviously" Diane replied.

"The PM knows about the magical world, as do a few specific members of The Cabinet, and when we told them what was going on....."

**flashback**

The Prime Minister stared at the four mages in front of him, then looked over at his Home Secretary.

"Did you know about any of this?" He asked. Joyce Garfield shook her head.

"No, sir" She replied "I only get the same reports that you get, and it seems the Minister of Magic has been lying to me as well" She looked at Hermione.

"Miss Granger - can you give me a single reason why we shouldn't fire The Minister and declare the entire magical world in rebellion?"

"Because two minutes after you do it, you'll have forgotten you did it, and quite possibly a day after that The Prime Minister will spontaneously decide to reshuffle The Cabinet and you will be on the backbenches before you can say 'What the hell?'" Hermione replied quietly.

"They would interfere....." The Prime Minister started, but Hermione held up her hand.

"As a rule they wouldn't sully themselves by even acknowledging the muggle world exists" She explained "But if they thought their autonomy was threatened then they might take steps to ensure it continues"

"So you are suggesting that we just let all this continue?" Joyce asked "That we do nothing to stop them, and just let them continue to abuse our citizens?"

"What's the alternative?" Tonks asked "If you really want to take control of The Ministry, you would need to invade and occupy it"

"Civil war?" The Prime Minister asked "For one building?"

"There are spells that can kill you in an instant, spells that can petrify you, spells that can....." The Prime Minister held up his hand.

"I understand"

"I'm not sure you do, sir" Susan said "To do this successfully, you would need a force ratio of three or four to one, and you would probably loose around half" 

"Good lord"

"And even if you take The Ministry, there are enough people in the magical world who would oppose the loss of control to stage a fight back" Harry added "Which would put far more people at risk, right across the country"

"In short" Hermione took a deep breath "In short, you could do this by force, but it would probably be far more trouble than it's worth" She paused "Which is where we come in"

**end flashback**

"So the alternative to 642 was civil war?" Diane asked in surprise.

"Pretty much" Hermione nodded, then they stopped outside a door "We're here" 

xoxox

"Agents Fleur and William Delacour" Fleur held up her badge as they approached the gates of Buckingham Palace "We have an appointment with one of your private secretaries" The guard looked down at his list, then nodded.

"PS Fray is waiting in The Victoria Suite. He has been apprised of the situation" He said formally, then opened the gate.

"Are you usually armed?" Bill asked curiously, noting the side arm the guard was carrying, and the machine resting in the guard house.

"The entire palace is on alert until The Omega Crisis is dealt with" The guard replied.

"Does Her Majesty know?" Fleur frowned.

"No m'am" The guard shook his head "Only those who need to know"

"Good" Fleur smiled "Watch your back, and if he comes, remember that guns might not stop him"

"I've been briefed m'am" The guard replied crisply "And please - take care of Ms Fray" He paused "And if things go badly, please ensure Her Majesty is protected"

"Count on it" Bill nodded, then they both walked off towards the palace.

xoxox

"Sir William?" Hermione asked as she and Diane walked in to the room.

"Yes" The elderly man nodded "You are Agents Granger and Radland?"

"Yes sir" Diane pulled out her identity "Is Lady Carlotta here?"

"She'll be here in a moment - she just had to secure her office" William replied "Is it true? Has he escaped?"

"Yes, sir" Hermione replied at once.

"And are all the others protected?" He asked.

"Everyone in the group has been given protection of one form or another" Hermione nodded again, then sighed "Sir - I have to be honest....."

"Let me guess" A woman's voice came from the side door "You will do your utmost to protect us, but given what we know of this man, and the various reports of his original entombment, you can not promise anything?" 

"That is more or less accurate, Lady Carlotta" Hermione nodded "But I can promise you one thing" Carlotta walked in and sat down beside William.

"Yes?"

"If he kills you, it will only be because we are dead first" Carlotta and William looked at her, then nodded.

"Thank you, Agent Granger" William smiled "But let us hope it does not come to that" 

"If you will excuse us for a moment, we will check in with building security" 

"Of course" Carlotta nodded "We will both stay put in this room until you return"

"Thank you" Hermione smiled, then drew her wand "These are just a few protection and alert spells" She cast a series of charms and enchantments, then put her wand away "We will return as soon as possible"

xoxox

"They know about magic?" Diane asked as she and Hermione strode along the corridor. 

"Yes" Hermione nodded briskly.

"And they know who is coming?"

"Yes"

"If I ask them would they tell me?" Hermione stopped, then looked at her fellow agent.

"I'm sorry - I forgot you wouldn't know about it" She sighed "DC Coulson was with us when we started, so she learned about it then" She glanced around "Go back to the room, and I will be there in a moment" 

"Yes boss" Diane nodded, then turned on her heal and walked back down the corridor.

xoxox

Five minutes later, Hermione walked back in.

"Sir William, Lady Carlotta - it appears I have made a slight oversight in my duty. Agent Radland joined our department recently, and we neglected to inform her of The Omega Situations" William turned to look at Diane.

"So I would imagine this is a tad confusing for you, young lady" He said kindly.

"To say the least, Sir" Diane nodded.

"So, since we have time to kill...." Hermione started.

"Interesting choice of words" Carlotta said with a smile.

".....I thought that - with your assistance - I would explain what is going on" Hermione finished.

"We have, as you said, time to spare" William smiled "Where do you want to start?" 

"Much like Maria Von Trapp, I think we should start at the very beginning" Hermione looked over at Diane "Which, in this case, is nearly six hundred years ago, in the year 1444"

_End Of Act 1_

xoxox

_Act 2_

"Normally I have a projector and a series of slides to go with this" Hermione said with a smile "But since we can't go back to HQ to get it, you'll just have to deal with the slightly more boring version" 

"I can't imagine how you could be boring" Diane said with an amused grin, making William and Carlotta laugh.

"Why thank you" Hermione grinned back at her, then continued "Six hundred years ago, a man named Milo Rambaldi was born in Northern Italy. And while his early life was fairly undistinguished, it soon became apparent that he was a genius - possibly the single greatest mind that has ever existed or will ever exist"

"That's quite a claim" Diane said curiously.

"Oh trust me, young lady, it's warranted" William said emphatically "His list of inventions and discoveries read like the foundation of modern society - transistors, radios, DNA manipulation, IVF, modern encryption and encoding systems....." He trailed off "Suffice to say, your boss was not exaggerating"

"Wow" Diane looked back at Hermione "But since we are now in a situation where the world might end, I am guessing he wasn't a good genius?"

"That depends on your point of view" Hermione said softly "As Sir William said, a fair number of his inventions have improved the world immeasurably - his work on IVF has provided many couples a chance to have kids they'd never have had otherwise, and his advances in DNA manipulation are being used around the world to find cures for various diseases"

"But....."

"But - like most geniuses, he had flaws" Hermione continued "In his later life, he became convinced that he could make the world a utopia - a perfect place" 

"I'm guessing he was wrong" 

"Oh no - he was right" Hermione smiled ruefully "However his method of doing it was to create a device that would....." She frowned "What was the phrasing?"

"Eliminate all the people with evil thoughts" Carlotta supplied.

"That was it - thank you" Hermione turned back to Diane "Do you remember reports of a terrorist attack in Russia a few years back? An entire town was wiped out?"

"Sovogda" Diane nodded "That was Rambaldi?" She paused, then her eyes went wide "He's still alive?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "At least, we don't think so - to be honest, we have no clue what happened to him. But the events in the town were triggered by one of his inventions. It drove the entire population of the town in to a killing frenzy, and they quite literally ripped the town, and each other, apart" 

"Good god" Diane exclaimed. 

"Oh trust me....." Hermione started, then laughed as Diane rolled her eyes "Anyway - the invention was supposed to weed out the good from the evil and only kill the evil"

"But very few people are perfectly good or perfectly evil" Diane sighed "And if you want a perfect world, you need to remove everyone but the perfectly good"

"I would consider myself to be a good guy, but give me five minutes alone with Dumbledore, with Voldemort, with The OPC....." Hermione nodded "The device was eventually destroyed, and Russia destroyed the town and torched all the bodies - they thought it was a virus or a plague"

"Okay" Diane nodded "So this man - the one we are here to stop - has one of these devices?"

"No" Carlotta shook her head "He has something much more dangerous" 

"More deadly than a device that can turn the whole of London in to rage filled psychopaths?" Diane asked sceptically. 

"Oh yes" Carlotta nodded emphatically. 

"Okay" Diane looked back at Hermione. 

"That's where the second part of the story starts" Hermione said "Around forty years ago, a man named Arvin Sloane learned about the works of Rambaldi while working for The CIA. A decade or so later, he became utterly and completely obsessed with all of Rambaldi's inventions, and even grew to worship the man"

"Sounds healthy" Diane smirked.

"Quite" Hermione nodded "Over the next thirty years, he would betray his friends, his Agency, his government and his country in pursuit of Rambaldi's endgame" She paused "He became one of the cell leaders of The Alliance of Twelve......"

"I thought that was destroyed?" 

"It was - by Sloane" Carlotta explained "He was then put in charge of a black ops unit within the CIA, which he then betrayed, just before he killed his daughter and, along with his former lover, set about creating a planned Armageddon" 

"Armageddon? As in the end of the world?"

"Launching two nuclear missiles into the hearts of Washington DC and London" William said quietly "While it might not have killed all life on earth, it would have annihilated both countries and the social and economic fallout - not to mention the literal fallout - would have devastated every other country for decades to come"

"But it didn't happen" Diane looked around "I mean - clearly London is still here, and I am pretty sure we would have heard about it on the news if DC had been destroyed"

"You would certainly hope" Hermione smiled "A team of CIA Agents prevented the fall of humanity"

"That was nice of them"

"But while they were stopping the launch, Sloane discovered something much more important - in a tomb in Mongolia, he discovered what Rambaldi's true endgame really was - he discovered the power of immortality"

xoxox

"Sir" PC Mayson turned to his Sergeant "Sir - there's someone coming down the road" Sergeant Harris looked to where the Constable was pointing, then his eyes went wide. Turning back, he slammed his hand down on the button in the command post.

xoxox

"Immortal?" Diane stared at her boss in disbelief "As in..... immortal?" She shook her head "That's not possible. Not even for mages"

"That is mostly true" Hermione nodded "Rumours abound about Merlin and Morgana, but on the whole, no one is immortal" She paused "Except for Arvin Sloane" 

"He discovered a serum in the tomb that made him impervious to hurt, injury and death" Carlotta said "To give you some idea....." She trailed off "You know the vests that suicide bombers wear?"

"I've seen them, yes" Diane nodded.

"Have you seen what they do to a person, close up?" 

"Happily, no" Diane shook her head this time "But at Hendon we were shown what it did to reinforced concrete"

"According to reports - fairly well documented reports I should add - Sloane survived one of those at near point blank range with no damage at all" She smiled as Diane simply stared at her in shock "As far as we know, there is no way to kill him"

xoxox

"OPEN FIRE!" The line of police officers started firing at the figure walking down the street. 

xoxox

"Hold on......" Diane leaned back in her chair "If this guy is as much of a dangerous lunatic as you say, and he is immortal, then why hasn't he been a problem before?" She looked at the others "Surely an ex-CIA Agent hell bent on world domination would have used his power of immortality to do something evil by now"

"He would have, but he was still in the tomb when someone exploded the suicide vest, and he has been trapped down there ever since" William said "Various members of the international intelligence community decided to ensure he stayed down there for the rest of eternity"

"And those in the know about magic asked MI9 to provide additional wards and protections just to ensure that he never escapes" Hermione sighed "The wards included a global alert that triggers if any of the wards collapse, or his signature was detected outside the boundaries of the tomb" 

"And that's what we saw this morning?" Diane asked, and all three of them nodded "So the man we are waiting for is....."

"Is Arvin Sloane" Hermione nodded again, then span round as a siren ripped through the building "The first line of defence is down - he's coming"

xoxox

"HALT!" Two soldiers stood halfway along Downing Street, pointing RPGs at the oncoming man. A moment later, he came to a halt, making them both stare in surprise at him.

"Do you know who I am?" He asked in a quiet, polite voice. 

"We know that you can't come past here" The first soldier called out "And that if you try, we will stop you" The man stared at them with a slight smile.

"I have no desire to hurt you - those who take up arms to serve their country have my respect and my admiration - but if you attempt to stop me, you will come to regret it" He stared at them intently "So, my friends, what will it be?" He took another step forward, keeping his hands behind his back "Are we really all that different? I server the greater good, as do you" He took a further step forward, then stopped.

"You are a criminal, wanted in every country for crimes against humanity and sentients" The first soldier said "Will you come quietly, or do we have to kill you?" 

"You said you know who I am" The man said quietly "So you must know that threatening me with death is ultimately pointless and a waste of your time" 

"You might not be able to die, but I am pretty sure an RPG round to the chest will have some effect" The man tilted his head to one side, then shrugged.

"I suppose you are right" In a blindingly fast motion, he pulled a gun from behind his back and shot the two soldiers in the head. 

"You have my most sincere apologies, gentlemen, but the task I have to do is not something I can put off" He slipped the gun back in to his belt, and continued walking towards Number Ten.

xoxox

"Sir William, Lady Carlotta - can you go into the next room? It is specially secured and virtually impenetrable" Hermione drew her wand and pointed it at the door "Diane - lock it behind them then get ready"

"Yes boss" Diane watched as their two charges walked in to the panic room, then she closed the doors, locked them with the keypad and turned back "Sir William and Lady Carlotta are secure" She reached in to her robes and drew a taser and a pistol "Ready as I'll ever be"

"Good" Hermione nodded, then drew a taser of her own "Diane - I know I have asked a lot of you in the past, but...."

"But of the two of us, you have a way better chance of taking him down than I do, so you want me to play bait and catch him unawares" Diane grinned "Consider it done, SAIC"

"I promise to protect you, Diane - I won't let him hurt you"

"I know" Diane nodded "You'd better take cover - sounds like he will be here any minute now" Hermione gave her a quick smile, then walked up and stood in the alcove behind the door.

xoxox

"I can make the pain stop" He spoke in a soft, gentle voice, totally belying the fact he had a knife jammed in the security guard's stomach "All you have to do is tell me where they are, and all the pain will go away"

"I hope you die screaming" The guard hissed back, then let out a scream as the man twisted the knife.

"Is that your final word on the matter?" The man asked "Because I have tried to be reasonable - I have tried to be polite" He paused, then yanked out the knife and slit the security guard's throat "Very well - the hard way" He turned and walked towards the main stairs.

xoxox

Diane paced back and forth, then - at the sound of footsteps outside the door - stopped and turned to face it.

A moment later, it slowly opened to reveal the figure of an elderly man dressed in a smart suit. Diane noticed he had a gun jammed in to his belt, along with two knives and what looked like stun-gun. 

"Good morning Agent Radland" The man said in a calm, polite voice "My name is Arvin Sloane. I believe you are expecting me"

_End of Act 2_

xoxox

_Next time on Harry Potter : MIB_

"If we do this, we are potentially violating our charter" Hermione looked around at her squad "If we do this, there is every chance we will be fired, and quite possibly arrested" She paused "Does anyone want to back out?"

_"The Raid" - coming soon on Harry Potter : MIB_

xoxox

_Act 3_

_"Good morning Agent Radland" The man said in a calm, polite voice "My name is Arvin Sloane. I believe you are expecting me"_

Diane stared at him for a moment, then raised her gun.

"Since you already know my name, I won't bother with the pre-amble" She said in the same calm voice "Please put your hands up - I am here to take you in to custody pending charges of treason, sedition, murder, attempted genocide, treason, torture, theft and trespassing" Sloane stared back at her with a slightly amused grin.

"May I ask you a question, Agent Radland?" He said after a moment.

"By all means" She nodded "I am not going anywhere"

"I am charged with trespassing?" He asked, still smiling "Most of my work was done under the auspices of the US Government, of whom I was a duly licensed representative" 

"Are you one now?" She retorted.

"I am not sure, but given my recent actions, I would think it unlikely" 

"Then you have not gained any permission to enter Number Ten Downing Street?" 

"Ah" Sloane nodded with another amused grin "You are right about that" He paused "And the reason you mentioned treason twice?"

"You have committed an awful lot of treason, Mr Sloane" She said simply "Now please put your hands behind your back, so that I can handcuff you" 

"Sadly I can't do that just yet" He said apologetically "I am here to get something, and I am unwilling to leave without it"

"You are not going to get them, Mr Sloane - not now, not ever" He stared back at her, then gave a soft laugh.

"I have been threatened by people a lot more scary than you, Agent Radland, but I have to say - the fact you can keep your gun steady while facing someone you are obviously terrified of is remarkable" He paused "I could use a person like you in my organisation - I pay well, and I believe that you would find it more fulfilling than your current job" 

"You have been buried in a cave for five years - what kind of organisation could you realistically have?" She asked with a snort of derision.

"An organisation that could provide you with a proper purpose in life" He continued "You are a non-magical person in a group of super-powered mages, Agent Radland, and every time they have a job that involves magic, they are going to leave you behind. You will find yourself left out more and more as time goes by, and at some point - maybe soon - you will realise that you will only ever be their pet - the little puppy they pay attention to for a while, then forget about and leave out in the rain until it dies" Diane stared at him for a minute or so, then shook her head.

"I can see why I was warned about you, Mr Sloane - you have a way of putting things that is very compelling and very vivid" She paused "If I didn't know better, I would say it was almost magical in its nature" He tilted his head in acknowledgement.

"I notice you have still not answered my question, Agent Radland. Could it be that you are interested, but do not want to admit so in front of your fellow Agent" Without turning his head, he continued "I believe that your Special Agent In Charge is waiting just behind the door, in the belief that she can take me down should I make any aggressive moves towards you"

"And your reputation for being observant - almost preternaturally so - is also well deserved" Diane replied "But before you continue to display the wealth of skills you are - apparently - justly famous for, let me put your mind at rest. No - I do not want to join your organisation. The thought of working for a man such as yourself makes my skin crawl, and the idea that I would ever serve you is as laughable as the idea that The Men In Black think of me as their puppy" She glared at him.

"You are a cruel, vicious monster of a man, and there is a part of me - quite a large part actually - that is glad you are immortal because the idea of having you tortured for the rest of your life is truly an appealing notion" Sloane stared at her, then shrugged.

"Very well - if that is your decision, then I will accept and respect it...." He paused "If you will let me say one last thing?"

"I don't think so" Hermione stepped out of the alcove with her wand and taser raised "Don't make any sudden movements, Mr Sloane, but put your hands behind your back" 

"Ah - the redoubtable Miss Granger" Sloane turned slowly to face her "I don't suppose you would be interested in my offer either?"

"I don't think so" Hermione repeated.

"Are you sure? I would have thought that playing nursemaid to a bunch of outcasts would be beneath The Battle-Commander of The Legion of Light, and as the sole living wielder of The Rod of Osiris you could pretty much write your own ticket in any of the magical governments around the world" Hermione stared intently at him, then gave a short, barking laugh.

"Mr Sloane, you missed your calling in life" She said with an amused grin.

"I did?"

"You are clearly far more suited to be a guidance counsellor than a super-villain" Hermione took a step forward "Now - are you going to come quietly, or are we going to have to do this the hard way" He stared back at her, then gave a slight shrug.

"Miss Granger, Miss Radland - you both seem to be aware of who I am, and what makes me.... unique in this world" He said simply "Even if you manage to defy the odds and.... how shall I put it?"

"Take you down?" Diane suggested.

"Thank you" He nodded "Even if you manage to defy the odds and take me down, what makes you think that you will be able to find a prison that is capable of holding me?"

"I am the sole living wielder of The Rod of Osiris" Hermione replied with a smile "And while Rambaldi might have made you immortal, do you think he a power greater than The Old Ones?" 

"You have The Rod? Here?" Sloane stared at her in disbelief.

"Of course I don't" Hermione shook her head "It is safely locked away in one of the most secure magical vaults in the world" She paused "And no, I am not going to tell you where, because I think that of all the people in the world, you are definitely in the top five of people who should never hold it"

"Only in the top five? Not at the top of the list?" Sloane gave a fake sigh "I am disappointed, Miss Granger"

"I've met a lot of powerful scumbags in my life, Mr Sloane" Hermione replied.

"So I understand" He turned to Diane "You are happy with your current job?" 

"I am"

"Even though they are keeping secrets from you?" He asked. Diane paused, glanced at Hermione, then looked back at Sloane.

"Even so"

"Then my business here is concluded" He said with a slight sigh "I had such high hopes for you, Miss Radland, but I see that you are not yet ready for the greatness that awaits you" He turned to Hermione "Miss Granger - while I would like nothing more than to see what kind of challenge you would present, I am afraid I have more pressing concerns to deal with, now that your associate has seen fit to reject my offer" He turned on his heel and started walking towards the door back to the corridor.

"FERAMACO!" Hermione yelled, making the doorway melt away and a solid wall appear in its place. Sloane stopped, then turned to face her.

"You are merely delaying the inevitable, SAIC Granger, and you must realise that if I have to leave here over your dead body, I won't hesitate to do so" Hermione pointed her wand at him.

"You can't have them - I won't....." She trailed off as he started laughing at her "May I ask, sir, what you find so amusing?"

"You think I am here for Bill and Carla?" He asked with genuine amusement "Oh, SAIC Granger, you undervalue yourself and you truly undervalue your associate"

"You came here for us?" Diane asked in surprise. 

"As I said, you would both do well in my organisation, and I felt that it was worth the risk to come to the English seat of government to ask you to join me"

"British seat, and what is this organisation?" Hermione asked, but Sloane merely shook his head.

"You don't get to have that information, SAIC Granger"

"Because I turned you down?"

"Because you turned me down" He nodded "Now - if you will excuse me, I have other people to see and other places to be, so I should be going"

"I think not" All three people turned as a new voice came from the corner of the room. 

"Irene?" Sloane said in surprise.

"Arvin" The older black woman nodded politely.

"You look the same as always" He looked her up and down "In fact, you don't look like you have changed at all since our last meeting"

"Thank you" She stared at him impassively "I was under the impression that you were contained, Arvin - may I ask how you came to be free again?"

"It is a long and thrilling tale, Irene, and I am afraid I do not have time to do it justice. But if you would be willing to let me visit The Warehouse, I would be glad to tell you everything"

"You are going to visit The Warehouse, Arvin, but I am afraid you won't be in any condition to tell me your story" She reached in to her handbag, and pulled out a small metallic pin "Do you recognise this?" Sloane stared at it for a moment, then looked up at her.

"You are getting ruthless in your old age, Irene" He said in a slightly awe filled voice "I would never have thought it of you"

"Do I have to use this, or will you give yourself up peacefully?" Sloane looked at her thoughtfully for a few moments, then furrowed his brow.

"I assume that someone else is here? Mr Nielsen perhaps?"

"He is standing outside the door" Mrs Frederic looked at Hermione "If you wouldn't mind?" 

"Of course" Hermione said, then waved her wand and made the wall vanish, revealing a middle-aged man in glasses and a young woman with short red hair. 

"Mr Nielsen" Sloane nodded politely "And the young lady is?"

"None of your business" Artie replied brusquely "Please hold out your hands in front of you, and do not make any sudden moves, or Mrs Frederic will......"

"I am aware of what Irene is holding, Mr Nielsen - you do not need to tell me twice" He held out his hands, and Hermione and Diane watched as Artie Nielsen put a pair of ancient handcuffs on him. As soon as they touched Sloane's skin, his eyes glazed over and his breathing slowed down. 

"You will return with us to The Warehouse, Mr Sloane, and you will give us no problems while we are travelling there"

"As you say" Sloane replied in a flat, vacant tone. Artie smiled, then turned to the two agents.

"SAIC, Agent Radland" He nodded, then turned to his associate "Claudia - lets go" 

"What about Mrs...." Claudia Donovan looked round, then shook her head when she realised Mrs Frederic had vanished "Does she know how creepy that is?"

"I am pretty sure she does, but why don't you ask her when you see her next?" Artie asked with a grin. Claudia stared at him, then smiled.

"Maybe not" She turned to Sloane "Come on, Arvin - time to go home" 

"As you say" Claudia grinned at Artie.

"It's like having our own little puppy dog"

"He is still the most dangerous man alive, Claudia"

"So don't get cocky - I know, I know" She rolled her eyes "Sheeesh, Dad - I have been doing this a while" 

"And don't think you are too old for a spanking, young lady..." Their voices faded as they disappeared down the corridor, a placid, docile Sloane following behind them. As their voices faded completely, Diane turned to Hermione.

"So.... we can go home now?"

xoxox

"Warehouse 13 is a repository for anything that is strange, unusual and dangerous" Tonks said. Hermione and Diane had arrived to brief her on the events at Downing Street, and Diane had had one or two questions "For example, there is a candle that - when lit - will make you more productive than you can possibly imagine" She paused "However if you let it burn for more than twelve hours at once, it will drain your life force"

"Wow" Diane leaned back in her chair.

"And they also have a microphone that belonged to Adolph Hitler" Hermione added "Which gives the speaker the power to convince large amounts of people to do what they want"

"But....."

"But while they might start out as benevolent, what they want tends to drift towards genocide and mass murder" 

"I can see how that is bad" Diane paused "So the handcuffs......"

"They were the handcuffs used by Carfax Garland" Tonks said, then - at the blank look from Diane - added "He was the first warden of Azkaban Prison, and he was the mage who captured Grayling The Terrible and brought him to justice" 

"The handcuffs were imbued with his determination to bring prisoners to justice, and ensure anyone wearing them - no matter how powerful their mind is or how dangerous they might be - to obey the will of the person who put them on" Hermione smiled "And before you ask, because I know you will, if you use them too frequently, or for too long, you get the idea that you are the sole arbiter of justice in the world"

"And Grayling The Terrible?"

"The most heinous and evil Dark Lord to ever walk the face of the earth" Tonks said with a frown "You know I told you about Voldemort, and his reign of terror?"

"Yes"

"If Voldemort was a single bee, Grayling would be a swarm so large it would black out the sun" Tonks tapped her fingers on the desk "The closest analogy in the muggle world would be The Holocaust, but in a much smaller time frame" 

"Good god" Diane glanced at Hermione "Feel free....."

"Too easy" Hermione smiled "Anyway - after Carfax died, the handcuffs vanished for around two centuries, until another Dark Lady - Serefia The Black - got hold of them and used them to subdue the Minister of Magic and use him as a puppet"

"Once Serefia was defeated, the then head of Mysteries handed the cuffs over to Warehouse....." Tonks paused and looked at Hermione "I want to say Seven?"

"I think it was Six" Hermione replied, then looked at Diane "Mrs Frederic - the black woman who knew Mr Sloane - is the current caretaker, and Artie and Claudia are retrieval and containment agents" 

"So they are taking him back there?" 

"They have ways of containing people who are too dangerous to be sent to normal prisons, and can't be dealt with by normal methods" Tonks smiled, then stood up "I have to make a report to MI9, and then to the rest of The Omega Team" She looked down at them "You both did very well today - Sir William and Lady Carlotta were very impressed and want to recommend you for commendations"

"Really?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course, to give you a public commendation would require revealing who you are, who Arvin Sloane is, who Mrs Frederic is and would probably get us all shot" Tonks laughed "But I am very, very proud of you both - you did good"

"Thank you, Tonks" Hermione nodded.

"Thank you, DOIC" Diane added.

"Now - go do some more good" Tonks grinned, then the three agents walked out of the office.

_End of Act 3_

xoxox

_Diane's Journal_

Wednesday 22nd of June, 2011

I realise that he is not exactly a trustworthy source, But some of what Mr Sloane said to me has stuck with me longer than it possibly should.

Firstly - the idea that I will be left out of the more important missions because I am not magical is not something that is out of the realm of possibility.

But then again, my totally non magical self stood up to one of the single most dangerous men in the whole of history and came away alive, so maybe my lack of magical power is not going to be such a handicap.

However the idea that they are keeping secrets from me..... That's something that is going to stick with me.

Because, as improbable and unlikely as it sounds that Sloane was telling me the truth, I think that there are things that SAIC and DOIC are not telling me. Things that I need to know.

The question is, what do I do about it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arvin Sloane (et al) belong to JJ Abrams.
> 
> Mrs Frederic (et al) belong to Jane Espenson and D Brent Mote.


	4. 2x04 - The Raid

Jacob Bonnie ducked down behind the desk, trying to work out what he had just seen. 

He had been heading down for a meeting with the Superintendent when a number of armed people had burst into the main entrance of the police station and opened fire.

That had been less than five minutes ago, but they already appeared to have taken the squad room and the custody area, and - if the noises and screams from his colleagues were any indication - were well on the way to securing the rest of the building.

He had ducked into a side office - the Chief Inspector's as it had turned out - and hidden in the toilet when the raiders had searched the office.

Now he was leaning against the door, trying to work out what he could do. The phone lines had apparently been cut, and while he had his mobile, he didn't know any other police stations' numbers off the top of his head. 

He was just considering trying to sneak out the main entrance when he felt the phone vibrate. 

"DI Bonnie" He said, bringing the phone to his ear.

"Jacob? It's Diane" A familiar voice said "You are half an hour late! Where the hell are you?"

xxxxx

_**Harry Potter - MIB** _

_Harry Potter,_  
Diane Radland  
Luna Lovegood 

_with_

_William Delacour, Susan Abbot-Bones,  
Jacob Bonnie, Nymphadora Tonks_

_and_

_Hermione Granger_

Episode 2x04 - The Raid

xoxox

_Act 1_

"So how was your meeting with Severus?" Tonks asked as Hermione came into her office.

"He's confused" Hermione smiled, sitting down opposite her boss.

"About anything in particular, or just a general confusion with life itself?" Tonks replied.

"Dumbledore handed out the list of new students - the ones that will be starting in September" Hermione explained "And there are around a dozen muggle borns along with the usual mix of purebloods and half-bloods"

"And that's got Snape confused?" Tonks raised an eyebrow in surprise "Is that more than usual?" 

"Not really" Hermione said, then she scrunched up her face for a moment "My year I think there were seven, maybe eight, so eleven isn't that many more" 

"But enough to be noticed" Tonks nodded "Any idea if the old goat has lowered the standards? Or the tuition?"

"Severus didn't mention anything" Hermione replied "But I guess with the lack of 'proper wizarding blood' he might have been forced to act" She shrugged "Severus is going to keep an eye on them and see if there is anything untoward about them, or if the sudden influx is natural"

"Okay" Tonks smiled "Anything else?"

"He said that Dumbledore, McGonagall and Shacklebolt have all gone on extended leave, which - again - is not unusual when the holidays roll around, but the fact all three of them are gone together is somewhat of a change"

"Well - keep in touch with him, and offer any help we can" Tonks replied "Which, I admit, might not be all that much"

"He understands" Hermione stood up "I have offered him a chance to join our little band, but he says he can do more good there" 

"A fact for which I am very grateful" Tonks said sincerely "So - is there anything else?"

"Diane and Terry have been looking into the organisation that Sloane claimed to head, but so far they haven't found anything" Hermione sighed "So either he was making it up......"

"I'll take the odds on that" Tonks interjected.

".....or it is very well hidden and far more powerful than we can possibly imagine" Hermione finished "And while I admit I tend to agree that he is not exactly a trustworthy source, some of the things he said......." She paused, then looked over her shoulder at the door.

"Hermione?"

"I think he knows about Diane" Hermione looked back at her boss "From what he said, I think he knows who she is and what her lineage is" She paused "He hinted that she would never be happy here, but that she is capable of far more than we would ever let her do"

"And given that he has been in a hole for the past five years, how would he know that?" Tonks nodded in understanding "Did she......."

"I don't know" Hermione admitted "She declined his offer and basically mocked him, but you know what his power is - what he has done in the past. The people he has corrupted and convinced to turn to his side reads like a list of the great and the good, and I think that what he said to her will not be something she can easily brush off" 

"Is this leading up to you wanting to tell her?" Tonks asked.

"I think it might be time - I don't think we are going to be able to be more certain than we are now" Hermione said calmly "But the thing is....."

"Once we tell her, she'll know" Tonks gave a wry smile "And with The OPC out there, it could be more dangerous for her to know the truth than to stay in the dark" She paused, then looked at Hermione "Truthfully - what do you think?"

"I really have no idea" Hermione said, making Tonks laugh "I know I am supposed to be the smartest witch of my generation, and I admit I am no slouch in the brains and wisdom departments"

"Nor the modesty department either, it would seem" Tonks grinned.

"But I followed Dumbledore's lead throughout the war and - up until the moment he wanted to virtually pardon the man who raped and murdered some of my best friends - I never saw him for who he truly was"

"And that's made you a little wand-shy about making big decisions?" 

"Day to day stuff, even life and death things, I can handle" Hermione replied "But this?" She shook her head "I can't begin to imagine the consequences of another Heir being revealed, not so soon after the last one ripped our world apart" 

xoxox

"Harry? Can I run an idea by you?" Harry gestured to the seat beside him, but didn't look away from the screen. Luna glanced over his shoulder, then smiled "Or would you like me to wait until you clear the last five cards?" Harry blushed.

"SAIC bet me that I couldn't clear five games in a row" He said, still slightly pink "I am on my fifth"

"Your fifth game?" Luna asked.

"My second game - my fifth attempt to clear two in a row" He made a few more clicks with his mouse, then smiled "Well - that's two" He turned to face her "So - what can I do for you this fine and glorious day?"

"I wanted to ask you something, to see if it sounds as insane to you as as it does to me" She sat down, and folded her hands in front of her. 

"I can't imagine anything would sound crazy to you, Luna" Harry smiled "Hit me" Luna raised her hand and swatted him on the arm.

"Okay - when the group confronted Mr Sloane, he said he had an organisation and offered Di and SAIC a job" She said in a quiet, considered voice "A mysterious organisation that no one has heard of, but that seems to be pretty powerful" 

"The OPC?" Harry asked in surprise "You think Sloane might be involved with The OPC?" 

"Insane, right?" Luna sighed.

"It's a little unlikely" Harry said reluctantly "He's been in the tomb for the past five years or so, and according to all the records from MI9 and The FCMU, there is no evidence he was ever a part of the magical world"

"Okay" Luna nodded "The idea has been going round and round in my head since he was captured, and I just wanted someone to get it out of my brain using logic and reason" She blushed "They are not exactly my strong points"

"But that's what makes you so special" Harry grinned at her "Anyone can use logic and reason - it takes a unique individual to do what you do" Luna laughed.

"Sucking up won't get you anywhere, Mr P" She stood up "Except I will leave you to your bet with...... Diane?" They both turned to see Diane stood next to Harry's desk with an anxious expression on her face "What's wrong?"

"I need your help convincing DOIC to do something" She said quietly "Something that I don't think that we are allowed to do"

"Not allowed?" Luna raised an eyebrow in surprise "Do you think she will want to do it?"

"Almost certainly" Diane nodded "But while I am not exactly familiar with The MIB charter, I am pretty sure that we are limited to only dealing with the magical world" 

"Diane - what's wrong?" Harry asked quietly. 

"I am supposed to be having lunch with Jacob" She said quietly "I sat there for half an hour, and when he didn't turn up, I called him"

"Is anything wrong?" Luna glanced at Harry.

"When I called him, he was hiding in his boss' bathroom, because thirteen armed assailants had taken control of his police station" Diane finished, making Harry and Luna gasp "He doesn't know why they are there, or what they are doing, but he can't get out and he is worried that if they don't get what they want, they are going to start killing people - killing police offic....." She broke off, then took a deep breath "They are going to start killing my friends, and I can't let that happen" Harry and Luna exchanged glances.

"Diane - we can't take action against non-magical people" Harry said, slightly reluctantly "We are only empowered to look into magical crimes against the non-magical community, and if we start using magic against non-magicals without their consent......." He paused, then sighed "It would be a massive violation of our charter"

"They are going to kill my friends, Harry" Diane replied in a tight voice "And I am going to stop them, whether the rest of the agency comes with me or not"

"That could get you killed" Luna pointed out.

"I know" Diane said in the same voice "But I am still a police officer, and I am not going to stand by while my colleagues are murdered in cold blood" Luna looked over at Harry.

"She has a point" She said quietly "If it were Hermione or DOIC in there, we wouldn't hesitate, regardless of who was attacking them" 

"You know that we could get in trouble" Harry replied.

"If we let Diane go off alone and get herself killed, that would probably also cause us some not inconsiderable difficulty" Luna smiled, making Harry laugh.

"True" He looked over at Diane "We'll go and see them now"

"And if they say no?"

"Then we quit and do it anyway" Luna said "And once we are done, we hand ourselves over to DOIC for arrest and punishment" She paused "Assuming we aren't all horribly killed in the process"

"That's the spirit" Harry grinned.

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, the entire agency was assembled in the squad room, with Tonks and Diane stood in front of them.

"You all remember Jacob Bonnie? Diane's former commander and mentor?" Tonks asked, and everyone nodded "Well about forty minutes ago, his police station was swarmed by around a dozen people, all heavily armed. They have taken the building, and are holding most of the officers hostage"

"Jacob has managed to evade detection so far - at least he had up to around ten minutes ago" Diane added "But he is all on his own, and the last time he carried a gun was nine years ago" 

"Diane has made a compelling case for us providing help - in that she, Harry and Luna are going to do it whether we go with her or not" Tonks continued "And since that would either mean their death, or us having to arrest them when they are done" She let the implication hang in the air for a moment, then continued "So - this is entirely a volunteer mission"

"What's the plan?" Terry asked.

"Go in, stun the bad guys, try to avoid being seen by the good guys and save the day" Tonks replied "Fairly simple when you look at it"

"And you think we can do this?" Tracy asked "Why not leave it to the regular police?"

"Because I think we have the best chance of finishing this without bloodshed" Tonks said quietly "If the police go in, they will have to do it guns blazing, and someone - maybe a lot of someones - will get killed"

"If we do this, we are potentially violating our charter" Hermione looked around at her squad "If we do this, there is every chance we will be fired, and quite possibly arrested" She paused "Does anyone want to back out?" There was a moment's silence, which stretched out to a minute.

"Okay then" Tonks grinned, then looked at Diane "You served at the station?"

"For five years" Diane nodded.

"Then you'll guide us in" Tonks said "We can give you the best magical equipment that you can use, and we have a few guns if you want to be armed"

"Thanks" Diane took a deep breath "When do we go?"

"Five minutes - we'll take four cars to a staging point, then move in from there" Tonks looked around "Five minutes everyone - lets move"

_End Of Act 1_

xoxox

_Act 2_

Jacob glanced at his phone again, then brought it to his ear.

"Diane? You realise this isn't a good time, right?" He said quietly.

"I had guessed" Diane's voice came back, and for some reason she was smiling "But I thought I would let you know, help is on its way"

"Your group?"

"We have just arrived at the cafe down the street, and are going to launch our assault shortly"

"You'll all be killed" Jacob protested "These are heavily armed guys, Di, and from what I've heard they aren't all that reluctant to shoot"

"Boss - you have to trust me" Diane's voice became more insistent "We are very good at what we do, and we will be in very little danger" She paused "Just stay where you are, and we will come and get you as soon as possible"

"Di....." He started, but the phone went dead "Goddamnit"

xoxox

"He's still in hiding" Diane slipped the phone back into her pocket "He thinks we are all going to be killed, by the way"

"I love an optimist" Tonks smiled back at her, then looked at the rest of her team "Terry - I want your team to set up a perimeter around the station. Once we get in, I am going to tag all the bad guys with the overwatch spell, so you should be able to see them coming out"

"What about the civilians?" Terry asked "I mean the police?"

"Let them go" Tonks said "But if you are in doubt - if you think whoever is coming might be a bad guy we missed, you can stun them if you want"

"Yes, boss" Terry nodded, then turned to his team and started deploying them. Tonks watched for a moment, then turned to Hermione.

"You all have chameleon cloaks" She said "Given what we are about to do, I would prefer you only stun the bad guys but if it comes to it, they are bad guys and your lives are far more important"

"But not the hostages" Hermione said, and Tonks nodded "Understood boss"

"You are free to deploy your team as you see fit, but....." She glanced at Diane "I would prefer Diane have magical protection"

"Already arranged" Hermione replied with a slight nod "Agent Potter has agreed to be her shadow for this" Harry smiled.

"As long as she keeps an eye on me as well" He replied "I'm sure we'll be fine"

"Make sure of it" Tonks looked around the group "While getting caught breaking our charter would be bad, I would rather we all go to jail than one of us end up dead" She paused, her face turning serious "Is that clear?"

"Yes boss" Everyone replied.

"Okay" Tonks smiled "Everyone put your cloaks on - we're going in"

xoxox

"Harry?" Diane looked over at the space where she thought Harry was "If we're both invisible, how do we communicate?"

'Like this' Diane gave a small gasp as Harry's voice sounded in her head 'It's a mild form of legilimency that allows me to talk to you, and to hear what you say'

"I thought....." Diane started, then paused 'I thought legilimency was forbidden?'

'There are grades, and given that I can only hear what you are thinking, it is considered almost harmless' There was a pause 'I will gladly have Hermione or DOIC remove any memories from today if you wish'

'I'll Wait until day's end before I decide' Diane replied 'If I don't say anything I will come to regret, it won't matter'

'Fair enough' Harry agreed 'So - you want to go to the Chief Inspector's Office first?'

'Yes' Diane nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see her.

'To rescue DI Bonnie?' Harry asked, then asked again when Diane didn't respond at once.

'I was hoping we could rope him into this' She eventually said in a slightly hesitant voice 'I kind of stole an extra cloak, and having two of us who know the layout of the station has to make it easier than just me' 

'Hermione, not to mention the DOIC, will have my head' Harry sighed 'But if I don't agree, you're going to do it anyway, aren't you?' He didn't have to see her to know she was nodding 'Okay. We rescue Jacob, lay everything out for him, and let him choose - but it has to be his choice'

'I agree'

'You realise that come the end of the day, we will have to wipe his memory again' Harry said quietly.

'I suppose' Diane paused 'We just have to make sure he gets out of there first'

'Then lets go find your friend' Harry grinned.

xoxox

Leon Thacker looked around the entrance lobby of the police station, then leaned back against the reception desk. 

The others were probably getting close to their goal - although what that goal was hadn't been made entirely clear - and he expected that they'd be leaving within the hour. 

"Good thing too" He said to himself "This place is starting to creep me out" He glanced over at the main door, which over the last five minutes had opened and closed by itself six times. Each time he had walked over to it and it had opened again, and closed when he walked away. 

"Goddamnit!" He cursed as the door opened and closed again. He started to stalk over to it, then stopped in surprised when it failed to open for him. He stared at the door in confusion, then he took two steps back, then forward again, and still the door refused to open. 

"What the hell is going on?" He said.

"We're retaking the station" A voice said from just behind his ear. Spinning round, he suddenly felt dizzy, then collapsed on the floor. 

"That went well" Tonks' voice said.

"The door's sealed" Hermione's voice replied "Luna - wait here for anyone trying to get out"

"Yes boss" Luna's voice moved over to the door as she spoke. 

"Harry, Diane - go find DI Bonnie and get him out" Hermione continued.

"Yes, SAIC" Harry replied, then a swift swish of air indicated two people walking away. 

"Everyone else - split up and search the place" Hermione said "And from now on, mind talking only" She paused, hearing a chorus of echoes in her head, then she turned and headed up the stairs to where Diane had told her the shower rooms were.

xoxox

'Diane - I think I should go in first' Harry said 'If Jacob is in there, and scared, there is every chance he might shoot if he sees the door open'

'You do remember British police don't carry guns, right?' Diane asked.

'I know' Harry grinned 'But imagine your station was under armed siege and you thought your best friend was about to storm the place and get herself killed' He paused 'Wouldn't you find a gun if you could?'

'Almost certainly' Diane admitted 'And Chief Inspector Aspen is accredited to carry a gun, and is a serving member of the armed response unit' She paused 'You can shield against a gun shot?'

'I can' Harry nodded 'But if you could somehow warn him before we go in, I would love you forever'

'With an offer like that, how can I refuse?' She laughed, then stopped 'This is it - Aspen's office'

'Okay' Harry took a deep breath 'Do your thing'

xoxox

"Di?" Jacob answered the phone quietly "Where are you?"

"Boss, I need you to trust me for the next three minutes" Diane's voice was equally quiet "No questions, no arguments - just trust me. Can you do that?"

"Of course" Jacob nodded, even though she couldn't see him.

"The door is going to open - don't shoot, don't rush it. Just wait for it to close again before you do anything" 

"Okay" He said, a little puzzled "Why?"

"Remember the trust me part?" Diane gave a little smile "Just whatever you do, don't open fire on the door - it will end badly"

"How do you know I'm armed?" He asked curiously.

"Given the office you're in, and what I remember of the Chief Inspector, he probably has an armoury in there" Diane responded "There is no way you aren't going to take something of his, even if it gets you in trouble later" Jacob glanced down at the pistol in his other hand.

"You know me far too well, Di" He said.

"Promise not to shoot?"

"I promise"

"Okay" She fell silent, and he looked over the edge of the desk to see the door to the office slowly swing open. Despite his promise, he raised his gun and levelled it at the door.

Half a minute after it opened, the door swung closed again, and Jacob lowered his gun. 

"Good choice" A voice he half recognised spoke out of no where, and he looked around, trying to see who was hiding in the office.

"Jacob - boss, relax" Diane's voice came from no where as well, making him get to his feet.

"Di?" He called out hesitantly.

"Hey boss" Diane's voice came again, then there was a rustle of material and he saw Diane's head come into view, floating in mid-air.

xoxox

'Shower rooms are empty' Hermione thought as she gave a final glance around the female shower rooms 'Probably a good thing, given how badly water and steam can screw things up' She backed out into the corridor and looked around 'The cells?'

xoxox

"Magic is real" Jacob said in what Diane thought was a surprisingly calm voice "And you're a wizard?"

"Yes" Harry - who had also pulled his hood down - nodded "I work in a special unit that deals with magical crimes against the non-magical world"

"You think they are mages?" Jacob looked at Diane, but Harry answered for her.

"Special Agent Radland made a compelling case for us to bend our rules a little" He said, smiling at Diane "Usually we are forbidden to use magic against non-magical people without their permission, or if it is in their best interest"

"Best interest?" Jacob raised an eyebrow.

"I can give you a full explanation of our charter later, DI Bonnie" Harry said "For now, we need to get going - the rest of the team are dealing with the bad guys as we speak, but it would be helpful if you'd give us a hand"

"Really?" Jacob looked at Diane.

"You know the station" Diane replied "Between us, we can probably do some good"

"Aren't I going to be a little visible?" Jacob looked back at Harry.

"Agent Radland has the solution for that" Harry replied, and Jacob turned back just in time to see Diane pull out a large cloak from under her own.

"An invisibility cloak? Seriously?" Jacob gaped as Diane unfurled the cloak and handed it to him.

"More or less" Harry nodded "It's called a Chameleon Cloak and will disguise you perfectly - no scent, no sound - nothing to give you away" He paused "It can also make you look like someone else if you want it to, which may come in handy later on"

"Wow" Jacob slipped the cloak on, then looked at Diane "Am I invisible?"

"Not quite yet" Diane looked at Harry "Could you?"

"My pleasure" Harry drew his wand, and pointed it at Jacob "Miarya el-tuda" The cloak, and Jacob, faded out of view, leaving only his head "Once you flip the hood up, you'll be ready"

"Thank you" Jacob's head suddenly vanished "So - what's next?"

"First - you have to be absolutely silent" Diane said quickly "The cloak covers most sound, but - as you've seen - if you start talking, it will be a bit of a give away" 

"Okay" 

"Harry will be able to communicate with both of us, but we won't be able to talk to each other" Diane continued "Secondly......" She looked over at Harry "Will he be able to see the others?"

"DOIC enchanted the cloaks to show up everyone else" Harry nodded "Mostly to avoid spell fire hitting the wrong people" He flipped his own cloak up, a move that Diane mirrored a moment later.

"I can see the two of you" Jacob said, then clicked his fingers "Sorry"

'You can just think' Harry's voice echoed in his head 'Now - if you will give me your permission, I can cast a spell that will, for the near future, let you and Diane talk the same way. I should warn you - you will hear each other's thoughts, and there will be somewhat of a lack of privacy until the spell is cancelled'

'Do it' Jacob thought 'We can deal with the fallout once the station is ours again'

'Very well' Harry pointed his wand at Jacob 'Escha muntata' He turned his wand on Diane and cast the same spell 'Try it now'

'Boss?' Diane thought.

'DC Radland?' Jacob thought back, then added 'Sorry - force of habit when you call me boss'

'No worries' Diane's thought clearly contained a smile 'Harry - it worked' When there was no response from Harry, she felt a blush rising up her face 'You can hear all of this, can't you?'

'As I said - a slight lack of privacy' Harry responded 'But my promise extends to you both as well' He paused 'Now - DI Bonnie.....'

'I think you can call me Jacob, Agent Potter' Jacob said with a wry smile 'If you are going to be reading all my thoughts, formality seems a little excessive'

'Very well, Jacob' Harry nodded 'I think our next target should be the squad room - that would be where the largest concentration of officers would be, right?'

'Yes' Jacob said, then realised Diane's voice had echoed his 'There are more uniformed officers than detectives, and most of them would have been there when the raid hit - before they were sent out on duty'

'If we can free them, we can get the officers out and safe' Harry said 'That will make it easier to take the rest'

'I agree' Jacob nodded 'If you can convince them to leave, that is'

'Trust me' Harry gave him a wry grin, even though Jacob couldn't see it 'We'll be able to convince them'

'Do you know where the rest of your team is?' Jacob asked.

'Agent Lovegood is on the front door, and Agents Bones and Delacour, along with SAIC Granger and DOIC are somewhere in the building' Diane said 'Hopefully they have taken down a few of the gunmen already'

xoxox

"stupefy" Susan whispered, then smiled as a bald thug collapsed to the ground. She turned him invisible, then span round to find Hermione walking up behind her.

'SAIC' She said 'How goes it?'

'I think I know why they are here' Hermione replied 'We need to get the others and get them to the custody suite'

'Yes, boss' Susan gave a crisp nod 'Do you have any idea where they might be?'

'Therein lies the problem' Hermione replied wryly.

'Do you want me to go out and look for them?'

'No' Hermione shook her head 'Do you know where the custody suite is?'

'Downstairs on the right of the reception?'

'Yes' Hermione paused 'Go get Luna, then go to the suite. I want you to keep an eye on them - if I am right, they won't be ready to go for an hour or so - while I'll find everyone else'

'Yes, boss' Susan nodded again 'Be careful'

'Ditto' Hermione gave a brief smile, then walked past Susan. Once she was gone, Susan headed out of the office she was in and towards the stairs.

xoxox

'Harry' Harry, Diane and Jacob stopped as they all heard Hermione's voice echo in their heads 'Get Diane to lead you to the custody suite - Susan and Luna should be there, and Bill will be along shortly'

'Yes, SAIC' Harry replied, then glanced at the other two 'You got that?'

'Custody suite is this way' Jacob replied, turning down a side corridor.

'You didn't want to tell her?' Diane asked.

'SAIC clearly has something on her mind' Harry pointed out 'I thought it would just be information she didn't need' He heard Diane's internal laughter 'I know - I'll deal with it when it comes up'

'Wise plan' Diane smiled, then the three of them walked down the corridor towards the custody suite.

Harry held up his hand, then peered round the door, and then walked slowly into the custody area. Turning, he looked at the line of cells down one side, and stopped.

'Well - I guess that answers that' He flashed an image of what he was seeing to both Diane and Jacob.

'Bugger me' Jacob shook his head 'Why didn't I see it before?'

_End of Act 2_

xoxox

_Next time on Harry Potter : MIB_

_As The MIB start to close in on the truth....._

"Whoever did this is a genius" Severus said quietly, looking across the table at the three MIB agents "An evil genius, but still - a genius"

_Matters are being decided elsewhere......_

Eight people in black cloaks walk up to an apartment building, and open fire with a series of spells.

_And The MIB are asked to help with a major crisis_

Harry, Hermione, Luna and Diane walk into the MIB squad room to a find a woman with dark brown hair, and a woman with bright red hair, waiting for them with anxious expressions.

_"Harry Potter, MIB : The Fortress - Lineage" coming soon_

xoxox

_Act 3_

"Boss, what are we waiting for?" Jason Turner looked over at the woman leading the raid "We've got the guys we came for - why not take them out now?"

"We do this when I say we do this" Faye Masters looked around the custody area, then back at Jason "Once the police get here, we can use the distraction to get out with no one noticing"

"If we go now......"

"Then our hostages would tell their associates and superiors that we are still alive!" Faye glared at him "You know what The General requested, Jason - we get in, we get the prisoners, we get out and we don't leave any trace!" 

"They've seen our faces, boss" Jason turned to face her.

"I am well aware of that, you idiot" Faye snapped at him "If they've seen our faces, they can identify us" 

"Which means...." Jason started, but Faye cut across him.

"Which means when our dead bodies are pulled out of the rubble, they will be able to say it was us who took the station" She said angrily "They won't be looking for us, or anyone else, because they will think we are all dead" She turned away from him and started walking towards the cells, looking at the five people occupying them "I hope you appreciate what we are doing for you, Mr James"

"We do" Al James replied "And I am sure that The General will see you suitably rewarded"

"Given that we will have to hide out for the next five years or so, I intend to make sure of it as well" Faye smiled, then turned and walked back towards the entrance to the suite.

xoxox

'No one has left' Susan broadcast to the rest of the group waiting at the entrance to the custody suite 'The seven people, and the five in the cells, are all of the bad guys that are left, assuming you have taken care of the rest'

'They are all unconscious and invisible' Hermione replied 'No one's left to check on them?'

'No boss' Luna said 'All still here'

'Good' Hermione paused, then glanced across to where Harry, Diane and Jacob were stood 'DI Bonnie - how many exits?'

'The one we are looking at, an alarmed emergency exit through the back, and two entrances that we use to bring the more violent criminals in, and any that have been arrested en masse' Jacob said.

'Football fans on a Saturday' Diane interjected.

'Okay' Hermione paused 'If you were going to blow the station up, where would you do it from?' 

'The shower rooms' Diane replied.

'The armoury' Jacob replied, then looked at Diane 'The shower rooms?'

'They are on the first floor, directly over here' Diane explained 'If you blew them up, they would bury this room in concrete, as well as blowing out the front of the building'

'The armoury has a lot more explosive material in them' Jacob replied 'If you planted the charges and C4 there, the resulting fireball would engulf the building, as well as a fair part around it'

'But it would probably vaporise a fair part of it too' Diane responded 'You heard that woman - they want their bodies to be found so they can be identified' Jacob stayed silent for a moment.

'She's right' He said eventually 'If you want to wipe this place out, you'd use the armoury, but if you want the bodies to be found the shower blocks would be the best place'

'DOIC, Bill, Susan - go sweep the shower blocks. Any explosives you find, get rid of them' Hermione said quickly.

'Yes, SAIC' Tonks replied, and Jacob saw the three of them leave the group and head back down the corridor.

'You can just get rid of explosives?' He asked, looking back at Hermione.

'Non-magical explosives are trivial' Hermione replied 'And before you ask, DOIC will check that they are non-magical before they deal with them'

'If they're magical?' Diane asked.

'Then they'll deal with them, just slightly more carefully' Hermione smiled 'Agent Radland, DI Bonnie - you can trust that we will do this right, and that your station will be intact when we are done'

'I trust you, SAIC' Diane smiled.

'Ditto' Jacob added.

'Okay' Hermione said briskly 'Once we hear from the three upstairs, I'm going to need a favour from three of you'

xoxox

'Found them' Tonks called out, and Bill and Susan walked over to where she was stood.

'What have we got?' Susan asked.

'Looks like standard C4 wired to remote detonators' Tonks didn't look up, still examining the explosives 'Either of you see any magical components?'

'No'

'No'

'Okay then' Tonks drew her wand, and vanished the explosives 'Can you two do a quick scan - check there's nothing else?'

'Yes, DOIC' Bill replied, and Susan nodded.

'SAIC?' Tonks focused on Hermione's mind, trying to picture the team leader.

'DOIC?' Hermione sounded slightly surprise 'You are done already?'

'Bill and Susan are just checking the rest of the block - do you want me to do the rest of the station?'

'From what we've heard, I think they are the only ones' Hermione replied, more calmly 'But can you three stay on the look out? If I get any more information, I will blast it to you'

'Yes, SAIC' Tonks nodded, even though she knew Hermione couldn't see.

'You don't have to nod, DOIC' Hermione's voice had a hint of laughter in it.

'Yes, SAIC' Tonks rolled her eyes 'Take care'

xoxox

'Ditto' Hermione looked round at her associates 'The explosives are gone and the building should be safe' She paused 'Lu, Harry, Di - you ready?'

'Yes, SAIC' All three agents replied.

'Then lets get going'

xoxox

"Angelo? What are you doing here?" Faye turned as a bald man, carrying a submachine gun, walked into the custody area.

"They're gone!" Angelo replied.

"Gone?" Faye stared at him in confusion "Who's gone?"

"Leo, Fanny, Tom - they're all missing from their posts!" Angelo stalked up to her "They're not there!"

"Don't be stupid - they wouldn't just....."

"Faye!" A blonde woman with deep blue eyes walked up behind Angelo "Fanny's gone - she isn't in CID any more" 

"The detectives are still there?" Jason asked.

"Yes" Angelo said "They are still tied up in their chairs, but Fanny isn't guarding them - the same in the squad room"

"Why aren't they trying to escape?" Faye looked over at Taylor Warren "They are just sat there?"

"Maybe they're worried someone will come back and shoot them" Taylor hefted her shotgun "I think we've got them scared enough to stay put"

"So where are Leo, Tom and Fanny?" Faye looked at her two employees, then stared past them as another woman walked into the custody suite "Tamara?"

"I saw some vans arriving outside - I think the police are here" She paused "The other police"

"Finally!" Faye grinned "Some good news" She turned, only to realise that three of her associates had vanished "Where the hell....."

"STUPEFY!" A volley of bolts of red light shot from the door, slamming into Faye and Jason, sending them crashing to the ground. 

"TONKS?" Hermione called out.

"SAIC?" Tonks's voice came back, echoing not just in her head but down the hall as well.

"We're done" Hermione faded in to view and looked over her should as her boss walked into the suite "All of the bad guys are down, and the station should be ready to be retaken" 

"Good job everyone" Tonks smiled, then looked at the cells "The Crimson Wave - we meet again"

"Who....." The man in the first cell started, then his mouth fell open as the other mages faded in to view, and Angelo, Tamara and Taylor morphed into Harry, Luna and Diane "You?"

"Us" Hermione stalked up to the cell and looked him in the eye "Why were they here? And how they did know you would be here?"

"Why should I answer you?" The man snapped.

"Because I asked nicely" Hermione said, then drew her wand "Last chance, or I make you" 

"Make me?" The man stared at the wand "You going to torture me?"

"Nope" Hermione shook her head, then glanced at Tonks "We're already way past the point of legality, right?"

"Pretty much" Tonks nodded.

"Okay then" Hermione turned back and raised her wand "LEGILIMENS!" 

xoxox

"How are they going to explain all that?" Jacob asked as Diane lead him into The MIB squad room "I mean - the people who stormed the station were all found unconscious, tied up in the cells, with no memory of how they got there"

"Not exactly true" Hermione said, coming up to them "They'll remember they were attacked by a group of three people, dressed in black and wearing balaclavas" She grinned "It's entirely possible that these people won't ever be found, of course"

"You think?" Jacob shook his head with a smile "What about the prisoners? Won't they talk?"

"They have the same memories as the guys trying to rescue them" Diane said "But given that they were experimenting on children and stealing their blood, do you really care what they say?"

"True" Jacob nodded "So what happens now?"

"Well - based on the last time, I get time to show you around and then DOIC will wipe your memory......." Diane trailed off at the look of surprise on her former boss' face "I didn't mention that, did I?"

"You wiped my memory?" Jacob span round and stalked over to where Tonks was talking to Hermione and Terry "You did what you did to them to me?"

"It's policy, DI Bonnie" Tonks said in a kindly voice "If you know about the magical world, then you are a risk to it" She paused "It's not us that we're protecting, it's you"

"How about a secrecy spell?" Diane asked, walking up next to her friend "Surely there must be a spell that would prevent him talking about all this....." She waved her hand to take in the two squads as well as the room they were in "Except to those who already know about it" Tonks gazed at her for a moment, then looked at Hermione and Terry.

"It might be helpful to have a contact who we can talk to about everything" Terry said.

"He has been helpful - twice now" Hermione added. Tonks turned back to Jacob and Diane.

"Agent Radland?" She asked.

"From a professional point of view, SAIC Granger and SAIC Boot have made good points" Diane replied quietly "And from a purely personal point of view, having someone I can talk to about all this who isn't directly involved might make life a little easier" She looked at Jacob "And he is my friend" Tonks smiled.

"Very well" She looked over at Jacob "DI Bonnie - Jacob - if you would like to come to my office....."

_End of Act 3_

xoxox

_Diane's Journal_

Monday, 1st of August, 2011

Jacob is now on the inside, which - I admit - does make me happy. I hated lying to him, even though I knew the necessity for it, and now that we can talk (but only when I am in his house - discussion over the phone is too risky) about it, it has made life a little easier.

And having an extra person on the team is always going to be a good thing, especially after what we learned from the members of The Crimson Wave.

SAIC's Legilimency told us everything we needed to know - the man had had his magic stripped when we first arrested him, so he had no defence to her mind reading. 

Faye and her band of thugs were there to rescue the prisoners because "the first eleven units of merchandise is about to be delivered" and the knowledge the members of TCW had was a danger to the delivery. And they were doing it under the orders of The OPC.

Of course, it would be more helpful if we knew what the merchandise was, where it was being delivered and to whom, and what The OPC had to do with it, but we've got time.

Now - now I am off to tell Jacob about what I've been doing over the last few months. I suspect it will be a fun discussion.

xoxox

"We have to step up our action" The General looked down at Ron and Ginny "Tonks and her meddling fools know more than they should - more than is safe" He leaned back in his chair, staring at his two followers "We need to put an end to their group, once and for all"

"Yes sir" Ron and Ginny both nodded in unison.

"We are coming to the start of the conclusion of our project, and I will not have it destroyed by this group of malcontents. Find their weak point - find it, and use it to break them" He stood up, slamming his fists down on the desks in front of him "I want them dead before the first. Is that clear?"

"Yes, sir" Ron and Ginny nodded again.

"Dismissed" He sat down, waving his hand at them. They both turned and walked out of his office, heading down the stairs.

As the door closed behind them, The General smiled. 

"I told you that you would rue the day you ever crossed me, Harry" He said to himself "And now..... now that time is here"


	5. 2x05 - The Fortress - Lineage

"General" Ron, Cho and Ginny walked into the office and stood at attention in front of their boss' desk. 

"You have something?" The old man asked, gazing at them over his glasses. 

"Yes, sir" Cho nodded, holding out a folder "Would you....."

"You can summarise it, Miss Chang" The General said in a kindly voice.

"In the early years, this group got some help securing their headquarters from a company in America" Cho said, glancing at the file "The company combines magic and technology to create some of the finest wards and security systems in the world"

"By whose standards, Miss Chang?" The General asked in a slightly less kindly voice. Cho glanced at Ron and Ginny, then back at her boss.

"My contact in America put it that way, sir" She said after a moment "I can't really comment either way" She paused, but when the old man stayed silent, she took it as a sign to continue "Anyway - since then, Tonks and her group have stayed in touch with this company, and they have traded favours back and forth"

"You believe that, if this company were in danger, young Nymphodora would respond?" The General leaned forward, looking interested.

"Yes, sir" Cho nodded "There are four people in particular who the group seem close to - the head of the company, his wife, their adopted daughter and their best friend" The General leaned back in his chair, looking thoughtful. A few minutes later, he gave a brief nod.

"Find them, take them and use them" He said briskly "Do whatever it takes"

"Yes sir!" Cho said enthusiastically, then she turned to Ginny and Ron "Summon the Lamplighters - we're going to Sunnydale"

xxxxx

_**Harry Potter - MIB** _

_Harry Potter,_  
Diane Radland  
Luna Lovegood 

_with_

_William Delacour, Susan Abbot-Bones,  
Jacob Bonnie, Nymphador Tonks_

_and_

_Hermione Granger_

Episode 2x05 - The Fortress - Lineage

xoxox

_Act 1_

"So how do you like our little clubhouse, DI Bonnie?" Tonks asked as Diane brought Jacob into her office.

"It's amazing" Jacob said in an awe filled voice "I mean - when you broke up the raid with the cloaks and so forth, I thought I'd seen it all, but this......" He trailed off, shaking his head. Diane smiled.

"He's still getting used to it, DOIC" She said as she and Jacob sat down.

"I can imagine it takes some getting used to" Tonks replied with a smile "Of course, the first time I saw Serenity it freaked me out completely" 

"Not a lot of movies in the magical world?" Jacob asked.

"No movies, no tv, no nothing" Tonks said "Adapting to the non-magical world took us some time, and even now most of us prefer to do things the magical way, rather than the non-magical"

"I can imagine" Jacob replied, making Tonks smile.

"Anyway - we should get down to business" Tonks glanced at Diane "Does he know why he's here?"

"Just a tour and a brief explanation of what we do" Diane replied "I went into some of the history, but I think it might be better if someone who knows it better than I do - which would pretty much be anyone here - could go through it again" Tonks nodded, then turned to Jacob.

"DI Bonnie - I asked Agent Radland to invite you here today for two purposes" She took a breath "First - to show you around and explain what we do. Given that you seem to be somewhat involved with us, I thought you deserved a full explanation"

"I appreciate it" Jacob nodded.

"And second to offer you a job" Tonks continued, then smiled as Jacob's mouth fell open.

"Miss Tonks......" He started, but Tonks held her hand up.

"I answer to Tonks, or DOIC" She said simply.

"Very well, DOIC" Jacob started again "I am honoured you'd think I could work here, but I have a job already - one I actually like a lot"

"I know" Tonks nodded "Agent Radland made that clear when I first asked her about approaching you with this" She glanced at Diane, who nodded "But I don't want to offer you a job here" 

"Okay......" Jacob stared at her, slightly confused. 

"Perhaps you should give him the details, boss" Diane said with a slight smile.

"Basically, Agent Radland is one of our liaisons to the non-magical world" Tonks explained "Given that she served as a police officer, and a detective, for a number of years, she helps us fit in with the way the police work in your world" 

"The other problem of transitioning from the magical to non-magical world is that the magical police do things a lot differently" Diane interjected "When you can wave a wand, have access to infallible truth serum and occasionally read minds, it makes investigating crimes a great deal easier" 

"Agent Radland is not wrong" Tonks smiled "I served as an Auror for five years before leaving the magical world, and that didn't even come close to preparing me for this job" She paused "But, as I was saying, Agent Radland and Agent Williams serve as our liaisons, and they both to excellent work, but they only have access to the resources we have here" She bit her lip "I would like to ask if you'd be willing to be the police liaison to our group"

"What would it entail?" Jacob asked.

"Has Agent Radland told you about the case last year? With the children?" 

"Yes" Jacob nodded "And I admit, it does make more sense than it has before now" 

"It's things like that" Tonks continued "Basically it would mean you'd be able to bring cases to us if you think that it might involve our world" Jacob stared at her thoughtfully.

"I could do that anyway, DOIC" He said after a few moments "So what else?" Diane laughed, and Tonks smiled.

"Agent Radland said you would figure that part out" Tonks admitted "It would also mean that we could come for help to you if we needed it" She looked at Diane "Agent Radland no longer has access to all the police.... things she used to have access to, and a limited access to the wider world"

"Interpol, NCIC, CRB and so on" Diane said "And while we can get into police records, it takes longer than a standard check because we have to go around the system to make sure we aren't picked up"

"You've been hacking......" Jacob started, then waved his hand "Never mind. I am guessing it's all legal?"

"Our charter extends quite a way" Tonks nodded.

"Then why......" Jacob paused, then his eyes widened "If the police picked up a tap into the computers, they'd wonder who you are" 

"I think he's getting the hang of this" Diane smiled.

"So you'd like me to work as your liaison to help in investigations in the non-magical world?" Jacob looked at Tonks.

"Pretty much" Tonks nodded "It is mostly records investigations and so forth, but sometimes we might need help to secure areas and so forth"

"You realise I am just a Detective Inspector, and I have very little power in the real world, right?" Jacob gave a self-deprecating laugh. 

"I'm sure that's not true" Tonks said "But if you do become our police liaison, you'd get the power you need to help us, I can promise you that"

"You can?" Jacob looked at her thoughtfully. 

"Our charter extends quite a way" Diane echoed Tonks' earlier words. 

"Can I think about it?" Jacob asked after a few moments.

"You can have all the time in the world" Tonks grinned "But I suspect that you already have an answer in mind"

"I do" Jacob admitted "And I confess, I am tempted to accept it" 

"But?" Diane asked. Jacob glanced at her.

"What makes you think there's a but?" He asked, making her laugh. 

"Am I missing something?" Tonks looked between them.

"During my first class with DI Bonnie, he asked me a question about a case study - a crime" She looked across at Jacob, who was smiling at the memory "I gave him the answer that I knew he was expecting, even though I didn't entirely agree with it"

"When she finished, I said 'but?' because I thought she was wanting to add something" Jacob continued the story.

"I asked him 'What makes you think there's a but?'" 

"And I said 'Because you have a but-face'" Jacob finished "At which point the entire class collapsed into laughter, and five minutes later I had to dismiss them because none of us - not even me - could keep our face straight" Tonks laughed.

"And yes - I do have a but-face" He continued with a grin "As I said, I like my job, and I am just concerned that if I become your liaison, I will get taken away from the job I love"

"While I won't deny there is a risk, Detective Inspector, I would say that for the vast majority of the time, we do pretty well without outside help" Tonks said, leaning back in her chair "And we'd be more likely to need help on records and international searches, rather than gaining access to sites and so forth" 

"That does make it a little easier" Jacob looked over at Diane "What do you think?" 

"I wouldn't have recommended you if I didn't think it was a good idea, boss" Diane said "And although I know you love being a DI, you have occasionally said you wanted a bit more variation in your work" 

"And you think magic was what I was talking about?" Jacob asked in surprise.

"Not as such, sir, but you have to admit - it would make life more interesting" Diane gazed at him "It is up to you, of course, boss, but I would be happy if you took the position" Jacob smiled.

"Then I will definitely give it some serious thought" He smiled.

"That's all we can ask, DI Bonnie" Tonks returned the smile, then stood up "Now - if you'd like to come with me, I think SAIC Boot has a demonstration arranged that will give you a good idea of just what magic can do" Diane and Jacob both stood up "Agent Radland - if you could escort DI Bonnie to The White Room"

xoxox

Cho looked around at the group assembled with her, then looked down at the file on the table they were gathered round.

"For the past ten years or so, our targets have been living in a strongly fortified apartment block in down town Sunnydale" Cho said quietly "Target One - codenamed The Carpenter - moved in there with Target Two - codenamed The Key - after he split from The Slayer. Target Three - codenamed Strawberries - moved in around two years later after she and The Carpenter patched things up" 

"What about the kid?" Ginny asked.

"She lives with them, but The General wants her left alone, unless there is no other choice" Cho paused, then smiled "He believes that the fear of what we might be doing to her can be used to motivate The Carpenter and the others" 

"What kind of security does it have?" Kingsley Shacklebolt asked, looking down at the file.

"Report suggest that the major defences and fortifications are against vampires, demons and other such creatures" Cho smiled "Seems that, up until recently, Sunnydale had quite a problem with the night life"

"It doesn't now?" Ron asked.

"The Carpenter and his associates have more or less cleaned up the town" Cho shrugged "Twenty years ago, there were more than eight hundred deaths a year because of things that go bump in the night. This past year there have been seven"

"Seven hundred?" Arthur asked.

"No - just seven" Cho said.

"They are that good?" Ginny looked at her worriedly "If they can deal with vampires, are we going to have any chance?"

"They are mostly geared towards stopping supernatural creatures" Cho repeated "And reports suggest they are also getting a little complacent - they think they've tidied up the town, so they've let their defences down somewhat"

"Still sounds risky" Ginny looked over at her father "Dad?"

"I am sure if Miss Chang believes we can handle it, we have nothing to worry about" He said comfortingly.

"Our contact at WRH says that taking them at the apartment block - codenamed The Fortress" Cho said "Two days from now is the Sunnydale Town Festival - it's quite a party from all accounts - so if we go the following morning, after they have returned home, we should be able to take them unawares" She looked around at the group "So - we leave in thirty six hours"

xoxox

"SAIC? We had a message from The Oracle. He'd like to see you as soon as possible" Hermione looked up at Luna.

"Did he say what it was about?" She asked.

"He said he had news about the new students - the muggle borns he was concerned about" Luna glanced at the note on her pad "For what it's worth, he seemed very anxious to talk to you about it"

"Okay" Hermione nodded "I will get in touch with him and arrange a meeting" She glanced over at the corridor that lead off to The White Room "Do you think he'll take the job?"

"Yes" Luna nodded.

"The inner eye?" Hermione asked with an amused grin.

"Of course" Luna said in a deadpan voice, then laughed "Nah - I just think he's missed Diane, and she's missed him, and that it won't take up much of his time so why not?"

"Why not indeed?" Hermione smiled back at her, then glanced at the message "Now - Severus"

_End Of Act 1_

xoxox

_Act 2_

"Good afternoon, Professor Snape" Hermione looked up as Severus sat down opposite her in Fortescue's Ice-Cream Shop.

"Miss Tailor" Severus gave a polite nod "Thank you for agreeing to meet with me - I know that it is hard for you to get away"

"You made it sound important" Hermione replied, then raised an eyebrow as Severus cast a privacy charm "And apparently it is"

"I am not certain that it is, Miss Tailor, however I thought you would want to know" He paused "I was part of the group that met with the new intake of students this past week"

"You?" Hermione smirked "That doesn't sound like your sort of thing, if you don't mind me saying" Severus blushed slightly.

"Albus decided I needed to get out from my dungeon and..... how did he put it?" Severus paused "Oh yes - 'do my part'" Hermione couldn't help it, and burst in to laughter "Miss Tailor?"

"I'm sorry" She said, getting herself under control "But the expression on your face......" She paused "sorry"

"I can well imagine, Miss Tailor" He paused "Anyway - I met with some of the muggle born students, and managed to perform some covert scans"

"And?"

xoxox

"They are just what they seem to be" Hermione said. She was sat in Tonks office with Parvati, Diane, Terry and Tonks herself "First born mages with no magical lineage" She paused "The fact there are more than usual is just one of those things"

"So we don't have to worry about it?" Tonks asked.

"Apparently not" Hermione replied "Although he did say eight or nine of them had a surprisingly high AMRI - close to the cut off point"

"That's not unusual" Parvati commented "I mean - not so long ago, a muggle born student started at Hogwarts with one of the highest AMRIs ever seen for a first born mage" Hermione blushed.

"Severus just thought it was worth mentioning - partly because there was a fairly high proportion, but also because he thought we could look to maybe recruiting some of them in the future, if they are going to be as talented as their test suggest" Hermione paused "Not that power goes hand in hand with talent, of course"

"Of course" Tonks grinned "Anything else?"

"No - that was about it" Hermione replied "He had to get back to school - apparently the master manipulator wants him to continue as part of the welcoming team"

"Okay then" Tonks smiled "Class dismissed" Her agents stood up, and Diane glanced at her watch.

"Hot date?" Parvati asked with a grin.

"Lunch with Jacob" Diane replied, then - at the smirk on the Healer's face - added "So no, not a hot date"

"You seem to be spending more time with him than usual" Parvati pointed out.

"I am?" Diane looked surprise, then shrugged "I think it's because he knows about this world now"

"Sorry?" Parvati looked confused, and Diane realised Tonks, Hermione and Terry were also listening.

"Well - since I got involved with The MIB, I have been avoiding Jacob, and my sister, because I can't really talk about my job" Diane explained "However now that Jacob knows, there's less of a problem in that area" 

"You are being careful?" Tonks asked quietly.

"Yes, DOIC" Diane nodded "We always get a private booth, and we make sure we aren't overheard" 

"Just so long as you do" Tonks smiled "Now - get going, before DI Bonnie thinks you've stood him up"

xoxox

"So what's an AMRI?" Jacob asked, taking a mouthful of scampi. 

"Basically, it's the level of magical power that someone has in them" Diane explained "It stands for Aggregated Magical Rating Index, and the higher it is, the more magical power you have"

"And the kids had a high value? I mean - for someone without magical parents?"

"It doesn't really work that way" Diane gave a wry smile "The AMRI doesn't relate to the magical lineage of a person - SAIC Granger is a first-born witch, with no magical lineage at all, but her AMRI was the highest on record for a first-born - well into the high cut-off bracket"

"Cut-off....." 

"That's where the Aggregated part comes in" Diane poured some vinegar on her chips "The lowest value a magical person can have is one - that means they have just enough magic to qualify as a mage, but not enough to actually do any magic"

"Okay" Jacob nodded.

"The upper end of the scale, however, is unlimited - the average aggregated value, so I'm told, is around the 210 mark, but the highest ever non-aggreated value recorded was nearly 3100"

"Wow" Jacob leaned back.

"Because of this, the average value, before aggregation, would be skewed a great deal by one or two really powerful mages" Diane said "It would mean that the vast majority of mages would almost certainly be described as below average"

"Let me guess - these purebloods you told me about were not overjoyed about being described as 'below average'?"

"To say the least" Diane grinned "So the top five percent, and the bottom five percent of values are ignored when calculating the average"

"And SAIC Granger was in the top five percent?" Jacob asked.

"Along with Agents Potter, Lovegood, Padma Patil, Fleur Delacour and Parkinson" Diane nodded "But anyway - the fact that some of the first born students are way up on the scale is slightly interesting, but not enough to be suspicious"

"And none of them has any magical lineage?" Jacob continued.

"The Oracle says no" Diane confirmed, then took a drink "Much like maternity and paternity tests, it's based on blood"

"Blood?" 

"Seems that DNA contains a magical marker - something that non-magical science hasn't picked up on, but that can be detected by a spell" Diane took another drink "The marker is a combination of their parents makers"

"And none of these kids had known markers?" Jacob looked at her thoughtfully. 

"Not according to The Oracle" Diane looked at him curiously "Why?"

"Non-magical blood has this marker as well?" He asked after a moment.

"Yes, but according to Padma, it's empty - non-magical science considers it junk DNA" She put her knife and fork down "Jacob - what are you getting at?" Jacob stared back at her, apparently lost in thought, then he shook his head.

"It's crazy - never mind"

"Sir - if you think you have something....." Diane paused, letting her sentence dangle.

"Last year - the case with the children" Jacob paused, marshalling his thoughts "I think I know what they might have been doing" 

xoxox

Ginny stumbled slightly as the six mages finished their portkey trip.

"Merlin, I had forgotten how annoying international portkeys can be" Ron gave a slight moan, while Justin Finch-Fletchly bent over and retched.

"That's why we have arrived a day early" Cho said, looking at her associates "All of you have the jet-lag potion in your bags - I want you to take it before you go to bed tonight, so you'll be properly adjusted to local time before we attack" 

"Yes, boss" The other five mages nodded.

"My friend at WRH has set us up with a rented house about half a mile away from The Fortress" She continued "And she has pointed us to an abandoned mansion on the edge of town - she says it will be a perfect place to hold him while we get the information we need"

"You trust this mysterious friend?" Kingsley asked.

"Of course" Cho nodded.

"Because we are about to kidnap and torture an American citizen - one who I understand has friends in high places" Kingsley continued quietly "If she sells us out, or gives us up, there is every chance we will go away for life - that is if we aren't executed" 

"She is trustworthy, Kingsley - The General and I have worked with her law firm before, and aside from the fact we have been friends for nearly fifteen years, she - and her firm - have provided a great deal of legal help with our project" Cho stared at him flatly "To trust me is to trust her - is that clear?"

"Yes, Miss Chang" Kingsley nodded.

"If there are no further questions, we should get going" She turned and walked off towards the street. A moment later, the other five mages followed her.

xoxox

"DI Bonnie has joined us today, because he has a theory he wants to talk to us about" Tonks addressed the two squads in the squad room, then turned to Jacob, who was stood next to Diane at the front of the room "Inspector - you have the floor"

"Thank you, DOIC" Jacob gave a polite nod, then looked at the rest of the agents "Before I start, remember I know very little about the magical world, especially your...... taboos, for want of a better phrase" He paused "So if I accidentally cause any offence, I apologise in advance and please don't hold it against me" He around the room, and - when no one replied - he continued.

"From what Diane tells me, I asked you to help me around a year or so ago when young children were being kidnapped. You found out that it was being done magically and that it was a group called The Crimson Wave that was doing the kidnapping" He paused "You also learned that they were doing some sort of experiments on the children's blood, but you couldn't figure out what"

"That's true" Hermione admitted "It made no sense that mages, especially pure bloods, would be using muggle blood"

"And you are sure the children are muggles?" Jacob asked "Not first born?"

"I couldn't speak to all of them" Parvati said "But Emily definitely had no magical makers in her blood"

"If it were mixed with the blood of a second generation mage, could it be used to hide the magical markers in their blood?" His question was met with stunned silence, and quite a few confused looks.

"Told you" Diane gave him a brief smile, making Jacob roll his eyes. He turned back to the room.

"SAIC Granger - you said that The Oracle professed some concern about a group of new students coming to the magic school?" He looked at Hermione.

"Yes" She nodded "He thought that there were a more than usual amount and was just curious about it" She paused "But they are all first born"

"And he knows this because......" Jacob said.

"Because he tested their blood" Hermione replied, then her mouth fell open "Are you serious?"

"Maybe" Jacob nodded "Would there be any way to find out?"

"Find out what?" Tonks asked, glancing at each of them in turn "Would you mind explaining for those of us who aren't, you know, geniuses?" Hermione nodded, and walked to the front of the room.

"What Jacob is suggesting is insane and crazy-making, but it would explain quite a lot" She said, then she took a deep breath, let it out slowly and held up her index finger.

"One - children are kidnapped, their blood taken and experimented on for some reason we aren't sure of yet" She said "Two - we find the bodies of Graham Parkinson and Narcissa Malfoy in a burned out car, despite the fact we all saw them executed at the end of the war" She paused "Three - we learn that quite a few of our former friends are part of a group called The OPC that seem to be sheltering some, if not all, of the Death Eaters we saw executed along with Parkinson and Mafloy" She glanced at Pansy "You alright?"

"That bastard ceased being my father the moment he joined Voldemort and murdered my beloved" Pansy replied quietly "I am just glad he's dead, whether it happened now or years ago"

"Okay" Hermione smiled "Four - an armed group, working for someone named The General, try to rescue The Crimson Wave while they are being transferred. The General, it would appear, is the head of The OPC" She paused "And finally, we have an unusually large group of first-born mages entering Hogwarts, the blood of whom confirms that they are just first-born mages" She looked at Jacob "Do you want to put it together?" Jacob nodded.

"As improbable as it sounds, I think that The Crimson Wave used the blood of the kidnapped children to hide magical markers in some, or all, of these first born mages" He said quietly "And I think I can prove it"

xoxox

"Arthur, Justin - stay out here. I want to make sure no one comes to help"

"Yes, boss" 

"Kingsley, Ronald - once we secure the lobby, I want you to hold it. Stop the lifts, lock the stairs"

"Yes, boss"

"Ginny - you're with me" Cho smiled "We go in hard and fast, and put down anyone who gets in our way"

"Yes, boss" 

"Okay then" Cho looked up at the apartment complex in front of them "Lets go to work"

_End of Act 2_

xoxox

_Next time on Harry Potter : MIB_

_Hermione takes her team to rescue an old friend_

Hermione, Harry, Luna, Susan, William and Diane all appear in front of a large warehouse complex.

_Without realising the danger at home_

Severus hurries towards The Tardis.

_The finale of Series 2 - "The Fortress - Twilight" - coming soon_

xoxox

_Act 3_

"Mrs Taylor?" Jacob smiled as the front door to the house opened "My name is Detective Inspector Bonnie, from Covenstone CID - do you remember me?"

"Yes, Inspector" Amelia nodded "You were part of the group that helped my Emily last year"

"Yes, m'am" Jacob nodded "Do you remember Agent Radland and Agent Bones?"

"Of course" Amelia stood to one side "Would you like to come in?"

"Thank you" He walked past her, followed by Diane and Susan.

"The sitting room is through there" Amelia indicated the first room on the right, and then followed the three of them into the lounge and sat down.

"So what can I do for you, Inspector Bonnie?" She asked when they were all settled. Jacob looked at the two women, then turned back to Amelia.

"We've got some more information on the kidnapping case, Mrs Taylor" He said after a moment "We believe we know who was responsible for taking the children"

"You do?" Amelia stared at him, a note of hope in her voice "Do you have them in custody?"

"We have some of them in custody, yes" Jacob said "But we are keeping it quiet for the moment" He paused "We don't want to get anyone's hopes up, or let the press get wind of the story too soon"

"I understand - I won't tell anyone about it"

"I appreciate that" Jacob smiled, but then his face turned seriously "I need to make an unusual request, Mrs Taylor - it's about your daughter"

"Emily? What about her?" 

"Mrs Taylor - there is evidence that this group were taking samples of blood from the children they kidnapped" Diane said, glancing at Jacob "We aren't sure why, but - from what we've learned - we don't think they had a chance to do anything with it" 

"Blood....." Amelia frowned "Why....."

"We are looking into it" Susan said in a kindly voice "But what we would like to do is take a phial of blood from your daughter, so that we can prove she was there - that she was one of the victims"

"Is it necessary? She's been through a lot" Amelia looked at Jacob.

"Agent Bones is a trained medic, and she can make it almost painless" Jacob said reassuringly "We are collecting samples from the other children, but the more we can get, the stronger case we'll have" Amelia looked at him for a few moments, then nodded.

"Okay - Emily is upstairs in her bedroom" She stood up "If you'd like to follow me"

xoxox

"Good morning" A young man, dressed in a smart uniform, stood up as Cho, Ginny, Ron and Kingsley walked into the lobby of the apartment block.

"Good morning" Cho smiled politely "We're here to see Mr Harris" 

"Do you have an appointment, m'am?" The man asked in an equally polite tone "Because it is two o'clock in the morning, and I believe Mr Harris and his wife are in bed, asleep"

"We are old friends from Britain" Cho replied "We were hoping to make it here for the festival, but we got delayed a little. I think Alex would want to see us as soon as possible though....." She trailed off as she saw the guard lowered his hand, then slowly drew his pistol.

"The only person I know who Mr Harris allows to call him Alex is his daughter" He said in a level voice "So who are you, and why do you want to see Mr Harris?" Cho stared at him for a moment.

"Why doesn't his daughter call him Dad?" She asked. The guard opened his mouth to reply, but Cho drew her wand and stunned him. 

"Looks like our cover is blown, guys" She said with a grim smile "Ron, Kingsley - be prepared for a counter attack. Hopefully Arthur and Justin can keep them at bay, but just in case....."

"Yes, Cho" Ron nodded.

"Okay, Ginny - lets go"

xoxox

"Did you get the sample?" Tonks looked round as Diane, Susan and Jacob walked back into the squad room.

"We did" Diane said "But we might have to go back in a few months to tell them that the kidnappers have been convicted"

"Sorry?" Tonks looked at them in confusion.

"The only way we could get Mrs Taylor to agree to let us take the sample from Emily was by telling her we needed it for evidence in the case against them" Jacob said quietly "And I know that this case is probably not going to be made public, because of the magical aspect, however I wanted to give her some sense of closure, so that her daughter can grow up without this hanging over her head"

"I understand" Tonks said with a nod "Agent Radland - put a note in the diary for the start of October"

"Yes, DOIC" Diane nodded "Are the others back yet?"

"Agents Potter and Lovegood already returned, while the Agents Delacour are on their way back" Tonks paused "SAIC Granger has returned with a number of samples from the new students, for comparison"

"Excellent" Diane smiled, then turned to Jacob and Susan "Lets go see Parvati and see what we shall see"

xoxox

Cho and Ginny walked out of the lift and up to the door that lead to the penthouse. 

"Can you detect any wards?" Cho asked, drawing her wand. Ginny mirrored her movement and carried out a few scans.

"None what so ever" Ginny replied quietly "Seems they are confident enough to only have a guard downstairs"

"Okay" Cho took a deep breath "On zero - blast the door open, and stun anyone you see. We find The Carpenter and take him. Leave everyone else where they fall - we want them scared but free"

"So they can tell Tonks and her little play group all about this" Ginny nodded, then drew her wand and pointed it at the door.

"Three. Two. One. ZERO!" 

xoxox

"It's a match" Parvati looked up from her test tubes.

"Which one?" Tonks asked, leaning forward.

"All of them" The healer waved her hand at the ten samples she had been comparing "The DNA from the five children shows up in at least ten of the new first-born students" Parvati looked up at Tonks "And, since I know what you are going to ask me next, the answer is no - I would say it was impossible"

"It's impossible that you're going to get two weeks off in October?" Tonks asked with a laugh. 

"The odds of two unrelated people sharing DNA is almost impossible" Parvati continued "The odds of two unrelated first-born mages sharing DNA is even less likely" She glanced at the test tubes "The odds of two unrelated first-born mages sharing DNA with a non-magical child they are also not related to........" She shook her head "In the world of science, the term 'absolute certainty' is not bandied about lightly. There are very few absolutes in the world and when you deal with facts and theories you have to be sure about your facts" She paused "I am absolutely certain that the blood The Crimson Wave took ended up in the first-born mages that are starting this September" Tonks stared at her thoughtfully for a few minutes.

"Parvati....." She started, then she shook her head "Even as I am forming this question, I am absolutely certain you will tell me it's crazy"

"Give it a shot, DOIC" Parvati smiled "The worst I can do is laugh at you"

"True" Tonks gave a brief laugh "Given that you have the blood of the five kidnap victims, is there any way you could use that as a filter to get back to the original blood of the first-borns?" Parvati stared at her boss blankly.

"What makes you think that that would sound crazy, DOIC?" She asked in a deadpan voice.

"Not possible, huh?"

"Sorry" Parvati said "Even if the process were possible, which I am not certain it ever would be, it would have no effect" She gestured at the tubes again "The reason we got a perfect match is that the blood from the kidnap victims wasn't mixed with the original blood of the first-borns, it replaced it completely" She paused, then sighed "There's nothing left to filter against"

xoxox

As soon as the alarm went off, Alexander Harris was out of bed and on the move.

"Check on Mary" He called, knowing that his wife had also bounded out of bed at the first sign of danger "Stay with her" There was no reply, but he hadn't really expected one - the woman he loved - the woman he had been married to for six years - was almost as focused as he was, especially in a crisis.

He heard the bedroom door open and close as he flicked the concealed switch on the wall, revealing a hidden compartment full of pistols, rifles, shotguns and a machine gun. Taking two pistols and tucking them into his belt, he took the rifle off the wall, then turned and walked over to the door.

Closing his eyes, he looked through the wall at the rest of the apartment. His wife had reached their daughter's room, and was sat on the bed, one arm around Mary, the other pointing a pistol at the door. In the furthest room, the woman who worked as his personal assistant was on her feet as well, standing at the door to her room. But the thing that interested him most was the two figures that didn't belong - both looked human, and female - but he knew that looks could be deceiving. 

His eyes flicked open, and he slowly slide the door open.

xoxox

"So what do we know?" Tonks leaned back in her chair, looking at Hermione and Terry. 

"For certain?" Hermione asked "Almost nothing"

"Humour me" Tonks corrected.

"You are very smart, and are definitely the right person to lead this department" Hermione said in a deadpan voice.

"Humour me about what we know" Tonks glared at her.

"Sorry - you weren't entirely specific" Hermione said with a grin "But - to answer your question, we know that up to a dozen first-born mages have had their blood replaced with blood of non-magical children"

"The non-magical children were kidnapped by a group working for The OPC - a mysterious organisation we know almost nothing about, except that quite a few of our former friends and allies work for them" Terry added.

"We also know that at least four of the Death Eaters that we saw die at the end of the war - including a man I personally pushed through The Veil - did not in fact die in the execution chamber" Hermione said, folding her fingers together "Narcissa Malfoy and Graham Parkinson died last year, and Lucius and Draco Malfoy are both apparently still alive" 

"Is there anything else we are sure of?" Tonks looked at her two SAICs.

"We aren't even sure about Draco and Lucius" Terry admitted "It was just based on the descriptions that the prisoners from Castle Black gave us"

"Okay" Tonks leaned forward, and laid her hands on the desk "What do we think?" 

xoxox

"STUPEFY! STUPEFY!" Xander winced as he saw his PA fly backwards under the impact from two spells. When she didn't get up again, he cursed, then walked back over to the armoury compartment and pressed a button inside. 

xoxox

Throughout the building, lights went on, alarms went off and people jumped out of bed. They knew that the man that had triggered the alarm would not have done it on a whim, or as a test. Whatever had caused Mr Harris to trigger the Level 5 Threat alarm, they were going to deal with it.

xoxox

"ANDREW!" Faith Lehane, Slayer and Senior Team Leader, bolted across the computer centre, skidding to a halt in front of her fiance "Xander's in danger" Andrew Wells looked up, fear etched on his face.

"Call out the guard" He said, getting to his feet "All five teams - I want everyone armed and ready to go in two minutes"

"Yes, boss" She flashed a quick salute, dropped a kiss on his cheek, then turned and sprinted out of the centre. Andrew watched her for a moment, then sat down and started calling up the security camera feeds around Xander's apartment.

xoxox

"We left the magical world because Dumbledore wanted to save the lives of a slew of Death Eaters" Hermione said quietly "He wanted to maintain their blood lines - to keep their magical lineage in the magical world, and was willing to virtually pardon them for multiple crimes of rape, murder, torture, terrorism and so forth to do it" 

"But he failed" Tonks said "All thirty five were killed - we all saw it"

"And yet we have two bodies in our morgue that suggest otherwise" Terry pointed out "So what if he succeeded?" Tonks stared at him for a moment, then looked at Hermione.

"You agree?"

"It fits the facts" Hermione admitted "If the Death Eaters were alive and having children, the magical lineage of the children would have to be covered up" 

"If Ollivander didn't figure it out, Gringotts would" Terry interjected.

"And the children would have to be put into non-magical homes and raised as first-born mages, because if they were to come from known magical parents, then the lack of magical markers in the blood would stand out" Hermione continued.

"The Happy Hands Adoption Agency" Tonks nodded, then frowned "Where does Castle Black fit into this? And why were Narcissa and Graham murdered?"

"If the Death Eaters have been alive for the past decade or so, they've probably been in the custody of The OPC" Hermione said after a moment "Maybe Malfoy and Parkinson got sick of it and tried to escape, or stopped co-operating" She shrugged "And maybe Castle Black was a response to that - a way to keep the Death Eaters happy while they continue to churn out their spawn" Tonks shivered. 

"That's..... horrible" She said after a moment "So - can we prove this?"

"No" Hermione shook her head "I mean - we can prove the blood thing, and we can prove we have the bodies in our morgue, but prove that The OPC broke thirty five Death Eaters out of prison, had thirty five people murdered in their place and have held the said Death Eaters in an illegal prison for the last decade?" She paused, then sighed "Not a chance"

"What if we wanted to prove it?" Terry asked, looking at Tonks and Hermione.

xoxox

Andrew stared in disbelief, and slight horror, as all of the assault teams were cut down in a matter of minutes. He knew that wanded magic was out there - he had seen a few demonstrations of it from Tonks and her team - but they hadn't managed to build a suitable defence against it. 

As he watched the cameras, he saw Faith sprint towards a tall black man, but he stunned her before she got within ten feet of him. 

"Damn it" He slammed his fist down on the table. He stood up, ready to go out to The Fortress himself, but stopped when he saw movement on the camera. Sitting down again, he zoomed in, then let out a stream of curses as he saw two women carry an obviously unconscious Xander out of the building. A moment later, all six assailants - along with Xander - vanished. 

"FRAK!" 

xoxox

"So - here's where we are" Tonks stood at the front of the squad room, looking at all of the members of The MIB "We believe that Dumbledore - working under the codename of The General - has been holding a number of Death Eaters prisoner since their supposed execution. We believe that he did this to carry out his plan of ensuring that their blood lines would continue in the magical world" She paused "And in the pursuit of this, we believe he had Narcissa Malfoy and Graham Parkinson murdered, that he had thirty five innocent people executed in the place of The Death Eaters, that he trashed Happy Hands Adoption, that he had Emily and the other children kidnapped and experimented on and that he organised the torture that took place at Castle Black" She looked around at her agents.

"We have no proof of this, but Terry, Hermione and I are all in agreement" She continued "However in order to pursue this, we would have to pursue it in the magical world. Some of the crimes fall under our charter, but in every case, the people we want are working for Dumbledore, and will not be found in the non-magical world" She took a deep breath "I know I am in charge, and that you would follow any command I give, but if we are going to do this - if we are going to take Dumbledore and his army of flying monkeys down - then it would be very dangerous, possibly fatal, and I won't force anyone into it" She looked at each of them in turn.

"So - what do you think?" There was a pause, but before anyone could answer, a siren ripped through the room, making everyone jump.

A second later, there was a flash of light at the edge of the squad room. When it faded, two women and a child were stood there.

"Dawn?" Hermione bounded over "Willow?" She glanced down at the child "Mary?" She looked up at Dawn again, who had a look of anger on her face.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked, walking up beside Hermione.

"They took Xander" Dawn said in a cold, furious voice "They took my husband"

_End of Act 3_

xoxox

_Diane's Journal_

_Thursday, 18th of August, 2011_

Alexander Lavelle 'Xander' Harris. Youngest partner of PJHX Construction. Head of XTech. Husband of Dawn Summers, father of Mary Faith Harris. Known throughout the world as a philanthropist, Family Man - an all around good guy. 

Alexander Lavelle 'Xander' Harris. Head of the most advanced private army in the world, dedicated to destroying the threat from creatures of the night, whether they be vampires, demons or rabbits. Known throughout *our* world as The Carpenter, The One Who Sees, The Harbinger and The Warrior. 

And now he is in the hands of The OPC. Dawn and Willow gave us very accurate descriptions of the mages that kidnapped Xnader - descriptions that they confirmed when we showed them pictures of Ron, Ginny, Cho, Kingsley, Arthur and Justin.

The OPC has Xander. We don't know where and we don't know why.

But we do know one thing - we are going to get him back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xander Harris (et al) belong to Joss Whedon.
> 
> This specific version of Xander Harris (et al) belongs to an author named Jeconais, who writes on FanficAuthors dot net. They come from a story named "Wild Horses", and his characters, situations and characterisations are used with his very kind permission. Go read the story - despite not being complete, it is very good and worth reading.


	6. 2x06 - The Fortress - Twilight

"Mr Harris - tell us what we want to know, and the pain will stop" Cho stood over Xander, who was lying on the ground, sweating slightly.

"P.... pain?" Xander looked up at her "Wait till you sit through Giles' lecture on proper crossbow maintenance for the tenth time" He gave a bitter laugh "Then you'll know what pain is" 

"You know about our magical world, Mr Harris" Cho knelt down next to him "You know that we have a lot more spells in our arsenal - spells that will really hurt" She gave him a penetrating look "Tell us what we want, or I will make you sorry you ever met me" 

"I am already sorry I met you, woman" Xander said darkly "And did you know I can see up your skirt from here?" Cho glanced down, then suddenly stood up. 

"Enough" She turned, walked over to the door and pulled it open "Justin - we need your assistance" 

"Of course" Justin walked in and stood over Xander "Are you sure about this? If he doesn't co-operate, it will end badly"

"The General needs the information that he has, Justin" Cho said in a calm voice "So either Mr Harris gives it to us, or he pays the price for not doing so" She gave Xander a final glance, then turned and walked out of the door.

xxxxx

_**Harry Potter - MIB** _

_Harry Potter,_  
Diane Radland  
Luna Lovegood 

_with_

_William Delacour, Susan Abbot-Bones,  
Jacob Bonnie, Nymphadora Tonks_

_and_

_Hermione Granger_

Episode 2x06 - The Fortress - Twilight

Guest Starring Faith LeHane, Willow Rosenberg, Dawn Harris, Mary Faith Harris, Andrew Wells, Brad Hooper and Alexander Harris.

xoxox

_Act 1_

Luna watched as Dawn Harris paced back and forth in her front room, then she stood up, walked over to stand in front of the young woman. Dawn turned, then came to a halt. 

"Why aren't we looking for him?" Dawn asked "They have had my husband for nearly twelve hours, and we aren't doing anything!"

"Mrs Harris..... Dawn" Luna reached out and took her hands "We are doing things. DOIC and SAIC Boot are checking all the commercial flights to see if any of the kidnappers have left the country, and SAIC Granger and Agent Potter are doing the same in the magical world. I realise that you want to get Alexander back - we all want the same thing - but if we charge off to Sunnydale and he is actually being held in Hogsmeade, we will waste a lot of time" Dawn stared at her for a moment, then turned and flopped down in a seat.

"Why are they doing this?" She asked "I mean - who are they? What do they want?"

"Honestly? We don't entirely know" Luna admitted "I mean - we have an idea of who they are, and what they have done over here, but why they would suddenly want to take Alexander......" She trailed off, then shrugged "I really have no idea"

"Do you think....." Dawn looked up at her, a slightly worried expression in her eyes "Do you think they could be torturing him?" Luna looked back down at her, then walked over and knelt in front of her.

"I don't know" She said honestly "They could be holding him for ransom - to force you into doing something"

"Or you" Dawn pointed out.

"That would be more likely" Luna nodded "But until we find out more, I really can't say, one way or the other" She looked up at Dawn with a sympathetic smile "We are doing all we can, Dawn, and I promise the moment we know anything we will tell you"

"Mom? MOM?" Luna dove to one side as Dawn jumped out of the chair, heading towards the guest room. Getting to her feet, she followed the young lady and found her holding her daughter in her arms.

"It's alright darling, I'm here" Dawn was stroking Mary's hair "Everything's okay" 

"Where's Dad?" Mary asked, snuggling into her mother's arms.

"He's out dealing with the night-life" Dawn said quietly "But he'll be back soon - just like he always is" She looked over at Luna "Isn't that right, Miss Lovegood?"

"Of course it is" Luna nodded supportively.

"And in the meantime" Dawn gave her daughter a bright smile "We're going to have a look round Britain - maybe even get Dad a present"

"Can we get him some rock?" Mary looked up.

"Rock?" Dawn looked at Luna curiously.

"I think Mary means Blackpool Rock" Luna looked at Mary, who nodded eagerly "It's a sweet made in a town called Blackpool - very tasty, very sweet. Almost one hundred percent sugar" Dawn looked down at her daughter, totally aghast.

"You want to give your father that much sugar?" She asked in amused horror "You remember last Halloween, right?"

"Yes, Mom" Mary grinned "Dad was funny" Luna burst out laughing, while Dawn rolled her eyes.

"Maybe we'll think of something else" Dawn said, shifting her daughter back in the bed "Now - you should get some sleep, sweetheart. Tomorrow is going to be a long day"

"Yes, Mom" Mary turned on to her side, slipping one hand under her head "Will Dad be here when I wake up?" Dawn looked across at Luna, then back down at her daughter.

"I hope so, love" She said softly "I know he will try" She leaned over and kissed her daughter on her cheek "Now - sleep"

Yes, Mom" 

xoxox

"Severus - I require your assistance" Severus looked up in surprise as Dumbledore's head appeared in the fireplace of his office.

"Headmaster" He tilted his head in what he hoped was a respectful nod "I am, as always, at your disposal"

"Please come to my office in twenty minutes - there is a matter of some urgency that I must discuss with you, and after that I will need you to make me a series of potions for a..... a situation that must be dealt with"

"What potions will you require, Headmaster?" Severus asked in a calm voice "As you are aware, there are some that can not be brewed over night"

"I am confident you will be able to help me, Severus" Dumbledore smiled "Twenty minutes"

"Yes, Headmaster" 

xoxox

"Andrew - can you see me?" Willow - along with Diane, Susan and Hannah - sat in front of the large monitor in the conference room, staring at a picture of the XTech conference room. 

"Yes, Will" Andrew gave her a little wave "How's Dawn?"

"Not well" Willow said with a sigh "She and Mary are staying with Luna"

"Dawnie isn't there with you?" Faith asked, coming into frame and sitting down next to Andrew. Willow smiled as the Slayer slipped her hand in to the hand of her future husband. 

"Luna lives nearby" Willow replied "And I thought she could do with some sleep" Faith smiled.

"And there was every chance you were going to shoot her with a dart gun if you didn't get her out of the way?" She asked with a slight laugh. 

"I plead the fifth" Willow said with a slight smile, which soon faded "The MIB can't find any evidence that the mages took Mr Harris out of the country, or even out of Sunnydale"

"They're right" Andrew replied.

"Are you sure?" Diane asked, jumping to her feet. 

"Yes, Agent......" Andrew started, then trailed off "I'm sorry, have we met?"

"Agent Diane Radland" Diane said "I'm the police liaison for SAIC Granger's team. Are you sure they are still there?"

"Yes, Agent Radland" Andrew repeated "We have the whole of Sunnydale covered by CCTV cameras. The attackers vanished once they had taken down our team, but about twenty minutes ago, two of our cameras recorded one of the attackers on Crawford Street, up in the hills"

"Andy followed him back to the large mansion up there - used to belong to a friend of ours" Faith continued "We watched the attacker - a tall, bald black guy - go in"

"Any cameras inside?" Susan asked hopefully. 

"Sorry" Andrew apologised "Xander wasn't big on invading people's privacy, so - The Fortress and the other complexes aside - he forbade cameras in personal residences"

"Darn" Susan clicked her fingers.

"However after we saw the black man...."

"From the description it sounds like Kingsley Shacklebolt" Hannah interjected.

"....go in, we trained all the cameras in the area on the mansion, and saw a young Asian woman coming out a few minutes ago"

"Cho Chang" Susan and Hannah said in unison. Andrew tapped a few keys on the keyboard in front of him, and moment later a series of pictures appeared at the side of the screen.

"These are the pictures we got from the raid, and from the mansion" Faith said by way of explanation "Do you recognise them?"

"Kingsley, Cho, Ron, Ginny and Arthur Weasley" Hannah said, then her frown darkened a little "The last one is a man named Justin Finch-Fletchly, late of Hufflepuff"

"Hufflepuff?" Faith asked.

"I'll explain later, love" Andrew said with a smile, then looked back up at the camera "Any idea why they took Xander?" 

"Sorry" Diane shook her head "We have an idea who the people are, and some suspicion about what they've been up to, but as to why they would want to take Mr Harris....." She trailed off and shrugged "Has Mr Harris ever been to the magical world?"

"No" Willow replied "Mr Harris' only excursions into your world are when he was here, helping reinforce the security" She glanced at the screen, where Andrew and Faith were both nodding "After the incident with the Vampire Lord Carradoc, DOIC Tonks asked for some help to ensure the security around The Tardis was better"

"So there's no chance he could have pissed off a man named Albus Dumbledore?" Hannah asked.

"As far as I know, they've never met" Faith said from the screen.

"Just an idea" Diane said with a sigh "We are pretty sure that those six mages, along with at least eight others, are working for a man named Albus Dumbledore" She looked up at the screen again "He is......"

"We know who he is" Andrew said "When we were over there, helping Xander set stuff up, we learned a bit about your history"

"You were here as well?" Diane asked.

"Mr Harris wanted Andrew along because he knew the balance between the two types of magical security would be complicated" Willow said with a soft smile "And that it would take a while to sort out"

"I was invited as a consultant" Andrew explained "And Faith was invited as the playtester - someone to try to defeat the security" 

"And Dawn came along because she and Xander don't appear to be able to spend more than five minutes away from each other" Susan said with a grin. 

"Like you and Hannah are any better" Faith smiled from the screen, making everyone laugh.

"Sounds like good news?" Hermione said, walking into the conference room. She stopped, then looked at the screen "Andy, Faith - good to see you again, even under the circumstances"

"SAIC" Andrew nodded while Faith smiled "We have some good news - we have tracked down the kidnappers to an empty mansion on Crawford Street"

"One with which we have some experience, so launching a rescue attempt should be easier than we'd thought" Faith added.

"That is good news" Hermione smiled.

"We're going to need some help" Willow said from behind Hermione. Hermione turned to look at her, and Willow continued "Andrew showed me the footage from the raid on The Fortress - the kidnappers took out five of our best teams, as well as the single best fighter I have ever had the pleasure to work with" Faith went slightly pink.

"Even if we are prepared, and take all possible precautions, I am pretty sure they'd do the same thing again" Willow continued "SAIC - I know you are only authorised to work within Britain, but we need your help to get Mr Harris back"

"Consider it given" Hermione smiled "I, and my squad, will come back with to Sunnydale, and will provide additional support for when you take the mansion back"

"Thank you" Willow said sincerely.

"I'll brief the squad in an hour, then we can go" She paused "Now I have to go see Parvati to get some jet-lag potions" 

"SAIC - can we have a word?" Susan and Hannah got to their feet.

"By all means" Hermione nodded, and the three agents left together.

"We'll get the teams ready at this end" Andrew said from the screen "I know they weren't a great deal of use before, but this time we have some idea of we are getting into"

"We?" Faith looked at her husband-to-be "What makes you think you are coming along?"

"We're going to need all the magical support we can get" Andrew replied "And you have to admit, I can hold my own"

"That's usually my job" Faith said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"You know we can still see you, right?" Willow said, then gave a short laugh as Faith and Andrew both blushed.

"We'll get the teams ready" Andrew said quickly "If you give SAIC Granger the port-key coordinates, we will be expecting you"

"See you soon, Andrew, Faith" Willow nodded, then the screen flicked off. 

"Willow - can I ask you a question?" Diane looked at the red headed woman.

"Of course" Willow nodded.

"Everyone calls Andrew Andy, and Xander and Dawn by their first names" Diane it her lip "Except you"

"And you'd like to know why?" Willow asked, and Diane nodded "Well - it's a long story" She paused "A few years ago....."

xoxox

"How long will it take you to make the potions, Severus?" Alastor Moody stared implacably at the former Death Eater. Severus took a deep breath, then let it out slowly. 

"I can have the majority of them done in about eight hours, but the ward sapping potions will take about twelve - the fluxworm has to be twice distilled or it can have some adverse effects" He said in a voice he hoped was calm. 

"Then we will go in fourteen hours" Dumbledore said sagely "Our associates have yet to provide any useful information - their source is proving intractable - however I believe that by the time we move, we will have the information we require" He leaned back in his chair, regarding the other occupants of the room "Minerva, Sirius, Mafalda - I would like you to remain behind and ensure our charges do not use this opportunity to do anything they would come to regret"

"Yes, Albus" 

"Everyone else is to meet here in nine hours, where we will prepare for the evening's activity" Dumbledore looked around, then at Severus, who had raised his hand "Severus?"

"Does that include me, Albus?" Severus "Because I think - given my former associations - taking part in this could draw unwanted attention" Dumbledore stared at him thoughtfully, then gave a single nod.

"You are correct, of course" He said "Once you have provided the potions, you are excused"

"Thank you, Headmaster" Severus replied, then stood up "If I may? I should get to work on the potions at once" Dumbledore waved a dismissive hand, and Severus turned and left the office.

When he had gone down the spiral staircase, and reached the corridor, he paused and leaned against the wall.

"I have to warn them" He said to himself "They have to know"

_End Of Act 1_

xoxox

_Act 2_

"Mr and Mrs Harris saved my life" Willow finished her explanation "They put me back on the right path, and I owe them everything" She paused "Along with Andrew, they gave me a second chance, even after everything I had done to them, and everything I have - everything I am - I owe that to them" 

"Wow" Diane leaned back in her chair.

"Of course, being who they are, they don't think they did anything special, and that I have paid my debt to them already" Willow shook her head, smiling.

"You love them" Diane said understandingly.

"Mr Harris has been my best friend since I was a child, and Mrs Harris has been my friend ever since she came to Sunnydale with her mother and sister" Willow paused "I haven't always been a friend to them, but I am going to ensure I never let them down again" 

"So you'll be coming with us?" 

"Oh yes" Willow nodded emphatically.

"I am sure Xander will appreciate it" Diane grinned.

"I just want to return him to his wife and daughter, safe and sound" Willow said simply "For them, for him"

"After what he did for DOIC and The MIB......." Diane trailed off, staring into thin air. 

"Diane? You know you stopped in the middle of a sentence, right?" Willow looked at her with an amused expression.

"He knows" Diane looked up at Willow "He knows we know" 

"Who knows you know?" Willow asked, but Diane turned and bolted out of the room, leaving Willow staring after her in confusion.

xoxox

"....I know it's unusual, but we think, in this case, it would be wise" Susan and Hannah were sat in Tonks' office, looking at Tonks and Hermione.

"Is this true?" Hermione looked at her boss "The loyalty thing?" Tonks shrugged.

"You are talking to a former Slytherin" She said "Loyalty wasn't a big thing with us" 

"Why would we lie?" Hannah looked at them imploringly "We know how dangerous they are, so why would we tell you something that would put us - all of us - in more danger"

"Because you don't want Susan going off on her own?" Tonks suggested. Hannah blushed.

"That is true, but it's something I've accepted as part of what we do" She glanced at her wife "If we go out together, I would be more inclined to protect her, possibly at the cost of others" She paused, then looked back at Tonks "Look - I know that this is against all the rules, but we can help, and maybe make it slightly safer"

"There's only one Hufflepuff there that we know of" Hermione pointed out "Cho and Kingsley were both Ravenclaws, and the Weasleys....."

"We know" Susan said "But if we can neutralise even one of them, won't it make the others easier to deal with" Hermione and Tonks exchanged glances, then Tonks nodded.

"Very well" Hermione said "I will let Terry know I am seconding you to my team"

"Thank you, SAIC" Hannah smiled, then she and Susan got up and left the office, hand in hand. Hermione walked over and closed the door, then turned back to Tonks.

"How have we never heard about this before?" She asked. Tonks stared back, then shrugged.

"When would it come up?" She said. Hermione smiled, then looked round as there was a loud knocking on the door. 

"Come in" Tonks called out, and a moment later Diane burst through the door, with Willow following her a few moments later.

"Agent Radland?" Tonks stood up, looking at Diane in worry "What's wrong?"

"I think I know why Dumbledore took Xander"

xoxox

Justin cancelled the spell and lowered his wand down to his side. He had been using the cruciatus curse on and off for the previous twenty minutes, but so far the man on the floor was still refusing to talk. 

"Mr Harris - I can make this stop" He knelt down next to Xander, staring at him implacably "I know you are in pain - I know you are hurting. All you have to do is tell us what we want to know" Xander made no response.

"I know you've been in our world, Mr Harris - and that Harry and Hermione would have told you about what the cruciatus curse does" Justin softened his voice slightly "If I carry on - if you refuse to talk, you will eventually lose your mind and spend the rest of your life a gibbering wreck" Again, there was no response.

"Is that what you want? For your wife to spend the rest of her life feeding you through a straw? For your daughter to lose her father at such a young age" Justin paused "Mr Harris - I have been given a task to get the information one way or another" He toyed with his wand for a moment, then sighed.

"Perhaps if you won't give me what I want, your daughter might be more co-operat.....urk" HE trailed off as Xander's hand shot out and grabbed him round the throat.

"If you so much as look at my daughter or my wife, it will be the last thing you ever look at" Xander said in a lower, dangerous voice.

"CRUCIO!" Justin bellowed, and Xander let go, collapsing on the floor again. Justin held the curse for a few minutes, then lowered his wand. 

"TELL ME!" He screamed at Xander "Tell me before I am forced to turn you in to a basket case" Xander rolled over, and looked up at him. 

"Go to hell" He spat. Justin stared at him for a moment, then raised his wand again.

"CRUCIO!!"

xoxox

As Severus crushed the fluxweed, his mind inwardly rebelled that he was using a steel knife. As he, and every other potion master on the planet, knew the steel would interact with the fluxweed and cause it to go off almost at once.

"If Master Alyard could see me now" He said to himself, shaking his head "He would have my balls on a spike"

xoxox

_"I think I know why Dumbledore took Xander"_

"Why?" Hermione asked after a moment. Diane looked round as Willow followed her into the office.

"It's because of us" She said, looking back at her bosses.

"Us?" Tonks looked at her questioningly "What makes you think that?"

"Xander's only interaction with the magical world has been with us - with The MIB" Diane explained "So if The OPC took him, it is more than likely that it is because of that - because they think he knows something about us that they want to know" Hermione and Tonks exchanged glances, then Hermione nodded.

"That does make sense" She admitted "But right now, I am not sure it matters all that much - we have to go and save him whatever the reasons they had for taking him"

"I suppose" Diane said "I just thought knowing might help in planning the attack"

"I will have SAIC Boot and his team look into it" Tonks said, then frowned "Would it be possible to lend Agent Delacour to Agent Boot's team?" 

"Of course" Hermione nodded "I was going to ask him if he wanted to sit this one out"

"Him?" Willow frowned "I thought Agent Delacour was named Fleur?" 

"Her husband" Diane said "William Weasley married her last year, and took her last name because he felt that Weasley was somewhat tainted"

"And with three Weasleys amongst the kidnappers, you don't want him to make him face them?" Willow asked, and Hermione nodded "Makes sense - after I turned myself over to Mr Harris and XTech,, it took a while before I was ready to face Buffy and Kennedy again" She realised Diane was looking at her curiously "Buffy was the first Sunnydale Slayer, and Kennedy was my former girlfriend"

"Oh" Diane nodded "Okay" She looked at Hermione "Hold on - if Bill is going to Terry's squad, won't that leave us one down?"

"Hannah is temporarily joining us" Hermione said "I'll explain why before we leave"

"Oh" Diane nodded again "Okay" She paused "I'll go and get ready then" She turned and walked out of the office. 

"Willow - can you let Dawn and Mary know the squad leaving in about an hour or so" Tonks said. 

"Of course" Willow nodded, then turned and left. Tonks waved her hand and closed the door, then looked at Hermione.

"Hermione - I know that you have a reticence about using guns, but I want you and your team to be armed" She said quietly "You don't have to use them, but if The OPC are willing to kidnap and possibly torture a citizen of another country, I am not convinced there is anything they wouldn't be willing to do" Hermione stared at her for a moment, then nodded.

"I will issue pistols to all of our mages, and ask Diane what she'd like to take - just in case she has more experience than us" 

"Thank you" Tonks smiled "Now - go get ready"

"Yes, boss" 

xoxox

"So, we'll be leaving in about half an hour or so" Willow said quietly, sitting across from Dawn in Luna's front room "SAIC Granger has issued pistols to all of her agents, and Agent Hannah is taking Agent William's place on the team - apparently it something to do with her being a Hufflepuff, as opposed to a Gryffindor"

"That's important?" Dawn asked in surprise.

"Seems so" Willow said "But it might also have something to do with the fact three of the attack team are William's father and younger brother and sister" 

"That would make more sense" Dawn smiled "Facing Buffy back in the day was hard enough - if I'd had to face Joyce and Angel as well...." She shook her head, then looked up at her friend again.

"Take care, Willow" She said in a soft voice "I know Xander is important to you - he's important to me, and to Mary as well, but you know he wouldn't want you ending up dead just to save his life" Willow smiled.

"Mrs Harris......" She paused "Dawn - I owe you and Xander everything, and love you more than you will ever know" She met Dawn's eyes "I will do anything it takes to make sure he comes home to you and your daughter" Dawn stared back at her.

"You know that's the first time since you attacked us that you've called me Dawn and him Xander" She said with a slight smile. Willow blushed.

"If I can do this for you, you might find me doing it more often" She admitted, then glanced at her watch "I should go" She stood up, as did Dawn, and the two women hugged "Give Mary my love, and I will see you soon"

"Take care" Dawn whispered, then Willow took a step back, turned on the spot and vanished.

xoxox

"Everybody listen up" Hermione strode to the front of the squad room, dressed entirely in black, then turned and addressed her squad - who were also entirely dressed in black.

"We are going in five minutes" She continued "You all know what we have to do, and what we are likely to face" She paused "I want to make it clear - we bring Xander Harris back alive. There is no other outcome that is acceptable to me" There were a few murmurs of agreement.

"Each of you has a gun - I expect you to use it if it becomes necessary. You are also authorised to use any spells that you see fit to use" She paused, then glanced at Willow "Miss Rosenberg is coming with us, and has agreed to place herself temporarily under our command" She looked at the rest of her team.

"Agent Hannah has been seconded to my team, while Agent William will be staying here. Agent Radland is coming with us, and while I don't wish to imply she can't take care of herself, I would ask you to keep an eye on her because The OPC will not discriminate in their attacks" She smiled as Diane nodded.

"Okay - five minutes everyone"

xoxox

"Headmaster - may I come through?" Severus asked from Dumbledore's fireplace. 

"Of course, Severus" Dumbledore nodded, then turned as his potions professor stepped out of the fire and walked over to sit in front of his desk.

"The majority of the potions are prepared, Headmaster" Snape said calmly "One is just finishing the cooling down period, and that will be another half hour or so" He paused "I have to go out for a little while - I have an appointment that I have to keep - however I believe that, given your experience in alchemy, you can see to the final stage yourself"

"Thank you for your vote of confidence" Dumbledore said dryly, making Severus blush.

"Sorry, sir" He said apologetically "That was more patronising than I intended" He paused "I will probably not be back until after you intend to move against Potter and his group"

"Giving you an alibi should there be an investigation" Dumbledore nodded.

"I thought it best" Severus stood up "If you will excuse me?"

"By all means" Dumbledore nodded "Thank you for producing the potions - they will be most helpful in what we need to do"

"I am, as always, at your service" Severus gave a brief nod, then stepped back into the fireplace and returned to his own office.

Glancing around, he took a deep breath, then picked up his wand.

"Here we go" He said, then stepped back into the fireplace, and vanished.

xoxox

"Bring him home" Tonks said, and Hermione nodded "Now go - do good"

"Yes, boss" Hermione smiled, then she turned to her team "Here we go"

_End of Act 2_

xoxox

_Act 3_

Hermione reappeared outside a large warehouse complex, then glanced around to see the rest of her team appear a moment later.

"Welcome to XTech Headquaters" Willow said with a smile "And since the entire area is covered by more security cameras than you can possibly imagine, I would guess that Andrew will be coming out of that door right about now" She turned and pointed to a door in front of them, and a moment later, it opened to reveal Andrew and Faith. 

"Willow!" Faith bounded over and pulled Willow in to a hug "I'm glad you're okay"

"I'm good, but I won't be okay until Mr Harris is back where he belongs" Willow replied, hugging Faith tightly. 

"Mr Harris? Still?" Faith rolled her eyes. Willow gave her a quick grin, then turned to Andrew.

"Andrew - are the teams prepared?" She asked, her voice turning serious. 

"Ready and raring to go" Andrew nodded.

"And they know we are going to attack the people who kicked our asses?"

"They know" Andrew nodded again "And they know they aren't to engage unless things go south" 

"I'd like them on the perimeter" Hermione said "No direct confrontation - they won't stand a chance - but I want them to form a cordon of sniper positions around the mansion"

"Snipers?" Faith asked, but Diane cut her off.

"Can we talk inside?" She said quickly "The OPC are probably all at the mansion but....."

"You'd rather not risk us all being killed while we stand around talking" Andrew smiled "Follow me"

xoxox

Severus reappeared in his front room, then cast a sealing spell on the floo. 

He paused, taking a deep breath, then he walked over to the back wall, and tapped on a specific location. A moment later, a portion of the wall slid back and revealed a number of phials, wands and a single gold bracelet.

He stared at the contents of the hidden compartment for a moment, then - conjuring a black felt bag - he reached into the safe and started pulling out the items and putting them in the bag.

xoxox

Xander let out a long, slow breath as Justin left the room, then slowly pushed himself up in to a sitting position and leaned back against the nearest wall.

"I really should send a gift bag to the Demon Council" He said to himself, stretching out his arms and legs to try to get some feeling back into them.

When he had first heard Justin cast the cruciatus curse, he had expected that that would be the last thing he ever heard, but - aside from a momentary flash of pain - the spell had had no effect on him.

A minute later, he had felt a burst of information appear in his brain as The Orb of Isis downloaded everything it knew about the curse. It seemed that the cruciatus curse was purely mental - it didn't cause any physical pain, but tricked the victim's brain into thinking it did. 

Which, amongst other things, meant the curse could be used for extended periods without causing any permanent harm to the victim's body. Their mind, of course, was a different matter.

However because it was a purely mental curse, The Orb was perfectly capable of protecting him against any ill effects.

As Justin had continued the curse, Xander had seen memories of previous victims, and suggested treatments for short term exposure.

It also showed him a few memories of the curse being used, providing him with the knowledge of what he should do to make it look like it was working. 

He rolled his head around, trying to get rid of the stiffness in his neck, then looked up as Cho came back into the room.

"Justin says that you are proving somewhat recalcitrant" She said in a slightly annoyed voice "He also told you what would happen to your wife and child if you do not tell us what we want to know" Xander stared back at her, then slowly got to his feet.

"Did he also tell you what I would do if you so much as look at them?" He asked in a cold, forbidding voice. Cho stared back at him, looking slightly amused.

"Do you really think you are in any position to threaten me? To threaten us?" She asked, then laughed "Mr Harris - you can barely move. You are one man - a muggle - up against six mages who are at the height of their power" She shook her head "Tell us what we want to know, or do I have to bring Justin back in to continue what he started?" 

xoxox

"I'm sorry?" Hermione stared at Andrew in surprise.

"I want you to take temporary command of XTech" Andrew said quietly "You are going to be leading the team against the mansion, and the five teams here will be providing backup and security for you" He smiled "They are good men and women, Hermione - they will understand and follow your lead" Hermione stared back at him for a moment, then nodded.

"Okay" She said "But just for this mission - I have a job back home, and at some point Dumbledore and I are going to be having a chat"

"Cross my heart" Andrew said, making the gesture over his chest. He glanced out to the lecture hall, then turned back to her "SAIC - your team awaits" Hermione gulped, then nodded. With a final glance at Faith and Wilow, she turned and walked out to the podium, followed by the three XTech staff.

xoxox

"Alastor - can you distribute the potions?" Dumbledore said "One of each to everyone"

"Sir" Moody nodded.

"You all know what we have to do" Dumbledore looked at the rest of his group "This group - this Muggle Investigation Bureau - knows who we are, and possibly knows about our activities" He paused, then his voice became hard "They can not be allowed to interfere with Operation Purity Control, not now that it is starting to bear fruit" He rested his hands on his desk.

"The first group of children start school in a week - if Tonks and her band of traitors get the chance then they would not hesitate to take care of them" He continued, anger tingeing his voice "The future of our Operation - the future of our world - depends on what happens in the next twelve hours. I know what I want that future to be, and I am willing to do anything to ensure it" He looked around, and saw everyone nodding in agreement "Very well - we go in half an hour"

xoxox

"Good evening" Hermione stared out at the hundred or so XTech employees sat in the lecture hall along with her squad "For those of you who haven't met me, my name is Hermione Jane Granger. I, along with my team, have been asked to assist you with returning Mr Harris to his wife and child" The room burst into cheers and applause. Hermione smiled, then raised her hand. Almost at once, the room fell silent.

"As you will have realised, the group we are taking on are all mages - powerful mages at that. Because of this, my team and I, along with Miss LeHane, Mr Wells and Miss Rosenberg will be taking point and storming the mansion. You - all of you - will form a perimeter around the mansion to prevent anyone escaping from within" She paused, then took a breath "Here's the thing - our type of magic gives us the ability to change our appearance almost at will" She closed her eyes, and cast a glamour over herself, appearing as Harry. Opening her eyes, she smiled at the looks of surprise.

"Because of this" She continued in Harry's voice "You must be willing to shoot anyone who comes out of the mansion - including Mr Wells, Miss Rosenberg, Miss LeHane or even Mr Harris himself" There were a few murmurs of discontent from the audience "However, because neither I, nor anyone else, has the urge to get shot, you will be using the tranq bullets that Mr Wells and the R and D team developed" She glanced down to where her squad was sat.

"I realise that my team and I are strangers to most of you, and that you have no reason to trust us, or to believe that we can do what we say we can do" She paused "But I promise we will bring Mr Harris back, or we will die trying" She smiled "We leave in ten minutes - I wanted everyone armed and assembled in the garage"

xoxox

"DOIC?" Terry looked into Tonks' office "Severus is outside"

"Severus? Here?" Tonks looked up in surprise "Were we expecting him?"

"With Hermione away in Sunnydale, I wouldn't think so" Terry replied "Should I......"

"I'll come with you" Tonks got to her feet and followed Terry out of her office and along to the main entrance portal. She triggered the door opening spell, then stood aside as Severus walked in.

"Severus - to what do we owe the pleasure?" She asked.

"Dumbledore is coming" Severus replied "And he is bringing the fires of hell with him"

xoxox

"SAIC......"

"Andy - I think it's about time you called me Hermione" Andrew blushed..

"Sorry - force of habit" He said, then gestured to the man on his right "This is Brad Hooper, head of Team 1" 

"Mr Hooper" Hermione nodded "Because of the risk of the kidnappers impersonating us, you understand the order to shoot on sight?"

"Yes, m'am" Brad nodded. 

"There is a problem with that - which Luna very kindly pointed out to me" Hermione continued "If the kidnappers escape, then we - my team and Andy, Faith and Will - are going to have to come out at some point, with Mr Harris" She paused "At which point you will probably shoot us"

"Yes, m'am" Brad nodded again, with a slight smile.

"Since that would probably be annoying, I - or one of my team - will call you before we come out. But only give the order to hold fire if whoever calls you uses the code phrase 'because time can be rewritten' - no one else will know that but you and my team"

"Yes, m'am" Brad gave a third nod. Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.

"Can you say anything else, Mr Hooper?" Brad gave her a slight smirk.

"Yes, m'am" Hermione laughed.

"I walked in to that one, I guess" She replied, then held up her hand before Brad could reply "Remember - if anyone else tells you to hold fire, ignore them" Brad nodded, and Hermione looked at Andrew.

"Now - lets go get your boss" 

xoxox

"Wow" Tonks leaned back in her chair after Severus had told her everything he knew "So we were mostly right?"

"Yes, Miss Tonks" Severus said quietly "It started around a month before the execution, and has been going on ever since" He paused, then shook his head "Dumbledore and his goons have been using the Death Eaters as breeding engines to ensure that their blood line continues in the magical world"

"And in return they get perks and privileges?" Terry asked from next to Tonks. 

"Dumbledore has set them up in very nice new lives" Snape nodded "Which kept them quiet for the first five years or so. But then some of them - Draco and Lucius amongst them - started to push for more They weren't happy with just being alive - they wanted more entertainment"

"Castle Black" Tonks said with a shiver.

"Amongst others" Severus closed his eyes.

"What about Aunt Narcissa and Mr Parkinson?" Tonks asked.

"From what Moody said, Narcissa got attached to the children she gave birth to that year, and wanted to keep them" Severus took a deep breath, then let it out slowly "Dumbledore couldn't allow such a rebellion - if he let Cissy go, the others might start to get ideas about their station" 

"So he had them killed, and dumped in the non-magical world because the police wouldn't find out who they were" Terry said "Ingenious" Both Severus and Tonks turned to stare at him "And evil, of course"

"Of course" Severus said dryly, then turned back to Tonks "Miss Tonks - while discussing the ins and outs of Operation Purity Control is all well and good, you do remember why I came here?"

"Of course" Tonks nodded "He will be here in about what? Ten minutes?"

"From what was discussed at the meeting, yes" Severus replied "And he is coming in force - Moody, Fudge, Umbridge, Spinnet, Johnson, Fred Weasley and a few others" He paused "There is also the chance he might bring some of my former associates along - there are a few of them who would jump at the chance to kill each and every one of you"

"Terry - sound the alarm" Tonks looked up at him "Tighten the wards and make sure the portals are locked"

"What about the others?" Terry asked "Should we recall them?"

"No - they have to find Xander" Tonks shook her head "And we wouldn't be able to get them back in time anyway"

"Others?" Severus asked.

"Hermione, Harry, Luna, Hannah, Susan and Diane have gone over to America" Terry explained "Xander Harris - Head of XTech and associate of ours - was kidnapped by six members of The OPC"

"So they aren't here?" 

"No" Tonks shook her head again "But right now we can't worry about that - we have to deal with Dumbledore and his army of doom" She stood up "Severus - if you want to leave, now is the time" 

"I am staying, Miss Tonks" Severus said "Even though I compromised most of the potions, I believe you will need all the help you can get"

"If they see you......"

"I am aware of the risks" Severus said briskly "However I think it is time I stood up for what I believed in, and stopped hiding in the shadows" He drew his wand "I am yours to command"

"Very well" She grinned "Lets get to work"

xoxox

Hermione, lying stretched out on her front, stared at the mansion at the bottom of the hill.

"That's the place?" She asked.

"That's it" Willow nodded "Angel's mansion"

"Angel?" Hermione raised her eyebrows "Giles' friend?"

"He used to live here" Faith said from Hermione's right "Before he moved off to LA"

"Nice place" Hermione said "If you two were holding Xander hostage, where would he be?"

"Angel's bedroom" Faith and Willow said in unison, then Faith continued "It's the least accessible room from the outside - no windows, thick walls" She paused "Perfect for a person with a natural aversion to sunlight" Hermione laughed.

"And the best way in?" She asked.

"Garden room" Willow replied at once "We can get to it from here without having to go through the house"

"Okay then" She crawled back a little, then turned to face the rest of her team "Everyone - chameleon cloaks. Luna, Harry, Susan, Hannah - you're going to be our battering ram. Go in and deal with anyone you find. I want them alive, but not at your expense"

"Yes, boss" 

"Willow, Faith - go with them. Lead them through the mansion and keep an eye out"

"Yes, boss"

"Andrew - you, me and Diane are going after Xander. Our only job is to get him out of there as soon as possible. No heroics, no hunting down anyone else - we go in, we get him, we come out" 

"Yes, boss"

"Once Xander is out, everyone else withdraws whether or not we have the kidnappers" She paused "I know you want them but our only priority is Xander"

"Yes boss" Everyone nodded.

"Okay then - lets get to work" 

xoxox

"How long are we going to be here?" Ginny asked, leaning against the wall of the dining room.

"Until we get what we want to know, or until Cho tells us otherwise" Arthur replied "You know what The General said - this is important"

"Yes, Dad - I remember" Ginny sighed "But if Harris spends any more time under the cruciatus curse, he's going to end up like Longbottom's parents and then we won't learn anything" 

"I am sure Cho is aware of that" Arthur said calmly "But - from what she says - the Harris boy is proving remarkably resilient"

"Then lets try another way" Ron said, walking up behind Ginny "Lets find his daughter, and torture her in front of him"

"You really shouldn't do that" A low voice said from behind them. They both span round, but saw nothing.

"STUPEFY!"  
"STUPEFY!"  
"STUPEFY!" Three bolts of light flew through the air, stunning Arthur, Ron and Ginny before they knew what was happening. 

"So that went well" Faith's voice came from the corner "Do we tie them up?" Before anyone could reply, the three stunned mages vanished. 

"Or not" Faith's voice had a frown in it "What was that?"

"Emergency port-key" Hannah suggested "We carry them - if we are stunned, or seriously injured, the port-keys return us to HQ"

"Well bugger" Luna sighed.

"We'll catch up with them later" Harry said "Right now we have three more mages to find"

"Yes, boss" Luna said with a slight grin in her voice.

xoxox

"CRUCIO!" Justin flicked his wand at Xander. 

"DEPULSO!" Xander watched in surprise as a yellow beam of light blasted Justin off his feet and into a wall. A moment later, he let out an exclamation of surprise as three people appeared in front of him as Hermione, Diane and Andrew flipped off their cloaks.

"ANDREW?" Xander stared at him in surprise, then looked at Hermione "AGENT GRANGER?" 

"Good afternoon, Mr Harris" Hermione gave a polite nod "Your wife is currently on holiday in London, and would like you to join her"

"She's safe?" Xander bolted to his feet "What about Mary?"

"They are both in Britain, staying with friends" Andrew crossed over to him, pulling him in to a hug "They, and Willow, escaped the attack and went to Agent Granger for help"

"Thank god" Xander gave a sigh of relief.

"Xander - how are you feeling?" Hermione asked in concern "The cruciatus curse....."

"Didn't hurt me" Xander replied, then - to Hermione and Diane's surprise - his left eye turned gold for a second before reverting to its normal look "The Orb of Isis protected me"

"Well - okay" Hermione smiled "You will explain that later, I hope?"

"For you, my dear, anything" Xander gave a slight bow, then turned slightly "Look out!" Hermione turned to see Justin pointing his wand at them.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Justin bellowed. Xander watched in horror as the killing curse flew towards Hermione, then gasped as Diane jumped in front of her boss, taking the curse instead. 

xoxox

**Tonks's Office, the day before**

"SAIC Granger says you wanted to talk to us" Tonks said. 

"Yes, boss" Susan said as she and Hannah sat down in front of the desk "It's about the raid - if Justin is going to be there, we think both of us should come"

"You know that's not normal procedure, right?" Hermione said.

"Yes, boss" Hannah nodded "And I know I am kept off Susan's squad because if we go out in the field then there's a danger that our feelings would put everyone else at risk" She paused "We understand that, SAIC, and entirely accept it"

"But now you want to come on a mission in a foreign country to save one of the finest and best men we have ever met?" Hermione asked "Why?" Susan and Hannah exchanged glances.

"Hufflepuff is a house that is founded on loyalty" Susan said "Loyalty to the magical world, loyalty to Hogwarts and loyalty to each other. The last part is the most important - when you are a Hufflepuff, you are one all the way"

"A Hufflepuff is not just for Christmas, it's for life?" Hermione asked, but the other three mages just stared at her in confusion "Never mind - what were you saying?"

"When you finish Hogwarts, you are asked to take an oath of loyalty to Hufflepuff House and fellow House Members" Hannah explained "If you take it, you swear never to attack, betray or otherwise injure your House or House Members"

"Which means what?" Tonks asked.

"Well - it means that Justin, Madame Hopkirk and Professor Sprout didn't sign Dumbledore's letter, because it named Susan in it - even a written attack would be considered an injury" Hannah continued "The punishment for breaking the oath varies depending on the way it is broken"

"For writing a letter naming me as an enemy of the state it wouldn't have been that serious" Susan added "It would have affected him, but not too adversely"

"What if you deserve it?" Hermione asked curiously "I mean - say you became a Death Eater, or you murdered Justin's father and he had to hurt you to bring you in for trial?"

"The oath wouldn't fire because it wouldn't be considered a betrayal of me" Susan replied "The exact details are kind of complicated, and I'd be happy to take you through it later, but basically if we both go with you, then we can act without Justin being able to hurt us"

"You won't be able to hurt him, though" Tonks pointed out.

"True, but we think it will give us an advantage - one you wouldn't have otherwise" Susan paused "....I know it's unusual, but we think, in this case, it would be wise" 

xoxox

**The Mansion, Sunnydale**

"DIANE!" Hermione jumped forward then dropped to her knees and put her hand to Diane's throat, feeling for a pulse. To her great surprise, she found one a moment later.

"Oh my god!" Xander exclaimed, and Hermione looked up to see him staring at where Justin was lying on the floor. 

A few seconds later, the door burst open and Willow, Faith, Harry and Luna came charging in, all with their hands raised.

"We heard a killing curse" Luna said, then looked at Diane "Is she...."

"I'm fine" Diane said in a weak voice "I mean - my back hurts, and I have a bruise on my arse the size of a melon, but all in all - getting hit by a killing curse isn't as bad as I thought" 

"You're not dead?" Harry asked in surprise.

"Apparently not" Andrew said from beside Justin "But this guy is" 

"How?" Faith dropped down to a crouch next to him.

"No clue" Andrew admitted "No one touched him" He looked over at Hermione "Any ideas?"

"One, but I'd rather we get out of here now and discuss it later" She helped Diane to her feet "Can you walk?"

"Oh yes" Diane smiled.

"Xander? Can you walk?" Hermione turned to look at him, causing Willow and Faith to do the same.

"Xander?" Willow exclaimed, then shot over and nearly knocked him to the ground by hugging him.

"Hey Will" He replied, gently stroking her hair "That's the first time....."

"I know" Willow said, not letting him go "I am just glad you are alive" 

"If you keep hugging me that tight, oxygen is going to become an issue" He grinned as she straightened up and let him go, only to be attack-hugged by Faith a moment later. 

"You know your fiance is standing right over there, right?" He asked her.

"I know" Faith said, giving him a kiss on the cheek "Now don't do this again - otherwise it will be a proper spanking for you!"

"Promise?" Xander wiggled his eyebrows, and Faith slapped him on the arm. 

"Guys - as much as I love a heartwarming reunion scene as the next girl, there are five more mages who could easily come in and kill us" Hermione slipped her arm round Diane's waist.

"Actually there isn't" Luna said calmly "All five had emergency portkeys and they vanished when we stunned them"

"Bugger" Hermione sighed, then looked at Xander "Still - we got what we came for, so I say we call it a win and leave the field" She looked over at Andrew "Can you call Mr Hooper and let him know we are coming out?"

xoxox

"Welcome back, Xander" Brad smiled as Xander walked in to the conference room at XTech Headquarters.

"Thank you" Xander gave him a grateful nod "And thank you for the help you provided during the raid"

"We got our asses kicked during the raid, sir" Brad pointed out.

"But you tried to help, and I won't forget it" Xander said sincerely "And if you could pass that message on to the rest of the teams, I would be very grateful as well"

"Of course, sir" Brad turned, then took a step back as the door burst open to reveal Dawn and Mary standing in the corridor. For a second, the entire room stayed silent, then Dawn charged in and crashed into Xander, hugging him tightly. Mary followed a moment later, grabbing both her parents round the legs. 

"I love it when a plan comes together" Hermione said, brushing a tear from her cheek. 

xoxox

Twenty minutes later, Hermione and her team were preparing to leave.

"Thank you for all your help" Xander said, one arm around Dawn and the other around his daughter. Neither of them had let him go since they had returned - a fact Hermione found adorable.

"It was our pleasure" Hermione replied with a slight bow.

"Still - I owe you - all of you - one now, and don't hesitate to call it in" He leaned over and kissed her on the cheek "Take care, Agent Granger"

"I will try" Hermione smiled, then took a step back to join her team.

"Thank you all" Xander said again "And come back and visit any time"

"We'll try" Hermione said, then looked at her team "Everyone ready?"

"Yes boss" They all replied, and she smiled. Turning back to Xander and his family and friends, she grinned.

"See you soon" She said, then gave a little wave "HOME HOME HOME!" There was a flash of light as the port key triggered, and when it faded, they were gone.

xoxox

They reappeared in the car park.

"Why...." Hermione started, but trailed off at the look of horror on Diane's face. Turning, Hermione saw the reason for it.

The entire area looked like a bomb had gone off. The doors to The Tardis were ripped off, and flames could be seen burning inside it. 

As she took a step closer, Hermione realised that what she had taken to be wreckage lying at the foot of the entry way was something far, far worse.

It was the charred corpse of Nymphadora Tonks.

_End of Act 3_

xoxox

_COMING SOON_

Hermione is sat at a desk in a small, single bedroom. She is writing in a diary.

_"MIB is gone. My mentor is dead. My friends are dead. I have no future, and very little left to live for._

_Except to make the people who did this - who are responsible for this, and so many other crimes - pay" She stops writing for a moment, then smiles and continues writing._

_"They say revenge is a dish best served cold, and trust me, The OPC are going to learn this lesson" She sets her pen down, and looks up at the camera._

_"Winter is coming"_

**HARRY POTTER - MIB : THE OPC**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Xander Harris (et al) belong to Joss Whedon.
> 
> This specific version of Xander Harris (et al) belongs to an author named Jeconais, who writes on FanficAuthors dot net. They come from a story named "Wild Horses", and his characters, situations and characterisations are used with his very kind permission. Go read the story - despite not being complete, it is very good and worth reading.


End file.
